Cuentos a la luna
by Zireael-Rukia
Summary: Venecia es el escenario del reencuentro de nustras sacerdotisas, que prometen volver a encontrarse en sus próximas vacaciones. La sorpresa llega cuando Himeko no acude a la cita. Años después, el destino vuelve a unirlas, pero Himeko lo ha olvidado todo. EN PROCESO CREATIVO
1. Sucedió en Venecia I

**Bien, empezemos por el principio;**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen (al menos la mayoria)... Bla bla bla.**

**El principio puede ser algo pesado pero creo que no me ha salido tan mal XD**

**Lean y critiquen.**

* * *

Todos conocemos bien la historia de las sacerdotisas del sol y la luna, todos recordamos hasta el más mínimo detalle, el más tierno beso, la más bella palabra, el eterno cariño de sus miradas…

Todos lo conocemos todo en la vida de las sacerdotisas del sol y la luna hasta el momento en el que fueron separadas, e incluso nos atrevimos a imaginar que se reencontraron.

Lo único seguro es que Chikane prometió volver y Himeko, esperarla.

Pero en cambio somos muy pocos los que osamos imaginar que pasó con ellas después.

O incluso antes.

Sobre la luna, hay un santuario abandonado del cual no se sabe nada.

Aquel lugar fue el inicio de todo.

* * *

Venecia, ciudad de luces y fantasmas, donde acontecen juegos para dos, juegos de magia y fantasía. Sus estrechas calles, sus bellos puentes y sus tradicionales balcones te hacen imaginarte atrapado en una ciudad de cuento de hadas, atrapada en algún punto de la historia. Esa ciudad de ensueño en el que todo joven soñador ha deseado pertenecer alguna vez.

Donde los milagros a veces ocurren.

Pero a Chikane no le parecía una ciudad tan fantástica como la pintaban.

Recordaba como casi con claridad la ilusión y la felicidad que la había embargado cuando sus padres le dijeron que pasarían las vacaciones juntos en Venecia. Le había faltado solamente dar saltos de alegría.

De todos los países y lugares del mundo que había visitado en sus cortos 16 años, siempre había deseado visitar esa ciudad. Pero, ante todo, lo que más la había alegrado era el hecho de que hacía años que no se iba de vacaciones con sus progenitores.

Viajaba con ellos a América para que comprobaran los avances del mercado, viajaba con sus abuelos a Francia, España e Italia, visitaba Londres para mejorar su inglés e incluso se había marchado a algún que otro campamento de verano fuera del país, pero desde que ella había cumplido los 10 años sus progenitores habían decidido que las vacaciones con su hija eran algo prescindible si así podían darle todo lo que ellos consideraban lo mejor para ella.

Amaba a sus padres con locura y sabía que ella era lo más preciado de sus vidas, pero lo cierto es que el dinero y el buen nombre que le daba su familia a cambio de su ausencia sólo la hacían sentir más vacía.

* * *

Venecia es una ciudad hermosa en la que, cuando sobre ella la noche cae y las luces visten sus calles, salen fantasmas cogidos de sus brazos que te invitan a conocerla en su mayor esplendor, fantasmas tan atrapados en el tiempo como su propia cuidad, fantasmas que disfrutan de su tiempo sempiterno contando el recuerdo de viejas leyendas que sólo ellos pueden oír.

Donde los milagros a veces ocurren.

Pero a Himeko no le parecía una ciudad tan fantástica como la pintaban.

-¿Sabes cuánto dinero es eso, Hinata?- gritó su padre enfadado.

-También es mi dinero y soy libre de gastarlo como mejor me parezca.- respondió su madre usando el mismo tono.

Himeko estaba sentada en una de las mesas exteriores de uno de los cafés situados en medio de la plaza San Marcos. Junto a ella; sus irritados padres.

Removía con furia lo que quedaba de su helado de nata y frambuesas mientras intentaba hacer oídos sordos a otra de las incesantes peleas de sus padres.

Recordaba, con amargo disgusto, cómo ese viaje había sido ideado como una estratagema para que sus progenitores consiguieran limar asperezas.

Su crédula abuela había pensado que un viaje a un país tan hermoso y "romántico" con su hija les haría olvidar sus, últimamente continuas, diferencias.

Sobra decir que el plan no estaba obteniendo el resultado deseado.

-¡Es una estupidez! ¿Cuántas pulseras tienes ya?

Su madre miró a su esposo indignada.

-Esta pulsera está hecha de cristal de murano. ¡Típico de aquí! Cuesta lo que pagué por ella. Además, en cuanto la vi supe que quería entregársela a Himeko cuando se case.

Akito Kurusugawa agarró la muñeca de su mujer para contemplar mejor la joya. Debía admitir que era hermosa, tenía una base de plata sobre la que lucían engarzados pequeños cristales azulados a los cuales el sol robaba sutiles destellos.

-¿Sólo tiene 16 años y ya estas pensando en su boda?

-¡Ya es más de lo que piensas tú en ella, que pasas el día en la oficina y luego sales con tus amigotes a, sabe quién, que hacer! ¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de pensar en que tu familia te está esperando en casa!- espetó su madre con brusquedad.

Hinata retiró la mano con indignación haciendo un gesto demasiado brusco, lo que ocasionó que la copa de helado de su hija cayera sobre su camisa. Himeko se levantó de un brinco por el susto, sintiendo como el pegajoso líquido traspasaba su camisa y se la adhería al cuerpo.

Su madre también se puso en pie y agarró con velocidad una servilleta de papel para limpiarla.

-¡Estoy bien, mamá!- Himeko levantó las manos para restarle importancia al asunto.- ¡De verdad!

-¡Mira lo que has hecho!- habló la mujer.

-¿Yo? – se defendió él. –Yo ni siquiera he tocado esa copa.

Himeko soltó la servilleta que había cogido para limpiarse y se apartó de su madre, un poquito demasiado rápido como para no albergar rabia alguna.

-Miren, voy a ir al hotel a cambiarme y luego vuelvo con ustedes. – dijo mientras se alejaba.- No se preocupen si me retraso un poco.

Así se encaminó al hotel, dejando atrás a dos adultos que se sentían estúpidos porque, a pesar de haberse prometido a ellos mismos el no hacerlo, no eran capaces de dejar de discutir cuando su hija estaba presente. Solamente callaron de súbito cuando está se levantó de la mesa para irse de su lado por no poder seguir escuchándolos.

Y la verdad es que Himeko no podía aguantarlo más, se había marchado porque era demasiado duro para ella el volver a ver como sus padres se demostraban mutuamente como su vida juntos era un fracaso.

Esa discusión había sido de las más leves últimamente, pero eso le demostraba que cada vez discutían por cosas más simples. Y, ciertamente, ya estaba harta de estar siempre en medio de sus peleas.

Le dolía el corazón y dos lágrimas enmarcaron su tristeza.

Giró a la derecha y se encaminó por otra calle, tomando un camino más larga del necesario para llegar al hotel, quería retrasar su vuelta lo máximo posible. Retrasó su paso.

Entonces sus ojos se posaron en la grácil figura que avanzaba con paso ausente sobre la otra orilla del canal. Su cabello azul oscuro ondeaba al ritmo de sus pasos. Lucía un corto vestido blanco que ajustaba su perfecta cintura con un pequeño lazo.

Llevaba algo en la mano, algo que hacía girar entre sus dedos. Entonces paró su andar y miró el objeto, para después alzar la mano para arrojarlo en un elegante gesto que provocó que Himeko se fijara en la redondez de sus senos, haciendo que la rubia enrojeciera.

Pero lo que la hizo abandonar sus pensamientos fue el reflejo que el sol captó del colgante de la hermosa desconocida. Su corazón brincó de repente, sin saber bien porqué, intuía la forma de una rosada concha bailando al viento, atada en una delicada cadena al áureo cuello de su propietaria.

Echó a correr casi sin pretenderlo, sin saber bien que esperaba hacer, sin saber bien por qué lo hacía. Llegó al puente que la acercaría a esa hermosa muchacha a la misma vez que ella. Con tanta prisa que, cuando ya había cruzado casi la mitad, tropezó y cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

* * *

Chikane arrojó la piedra que había estado haciendo girar en su mano al canal, perturbando la opaca superficie del agua.

La familia Megumi se había enterado demasiado pronto de su viaje y su "amable padre" había decidido que esa era una buena oportunidad para fortalecer sus lazos amistosos y así plantearse en serio una fusión de empresas. Así que, bondadosamente, los invitó a compartir sus vacaciones con ellos.

Ahora su padre estaba haciendo un tour turístico por los canales de la ciudad junto a su ahora tan gran amigo, por supuesto sólo para conseguir aquella fusión, y su madre también ampliaba sus lazos con la señora Megumi.

En consecuencia, ella estaba ahora allí, dando un paseo por las callejuelas de la cuidad, completamente sola. Disfrutando de sus perfectas vacaciones en Venecia.

Escuchó de pronto unos pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia donde ella se encontraba. Miró a su derecha, donde se encontró con los ojos amatistas de una muchacha cuyos cabellos refulgían como el sol de media tarde. Quedó atrapada en ellos hasta el momento en el vio un pequeño colgante que ondeaba sobre el pecho de la chica.

La visión de aquella a la que Chikane bautizó como diosa, se desvaneció al instante, cuando la susodicha cayó al suelo causando un gran estrépito.

Corrió entonces hacia ella para cerciorarse de que nada grave le había pasado a la chica. Se arrodilló a su lado mientras la otra comenzaba a sentarse en el suelo, frotándose la cabeza en señal de dolor.

Chikane colocó una mano sobre su hombro y Himeko alzó la vista hacia ella.

Entonces sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, sus ojos bajaron a la clara concha que colgaba sobre sus pechos, y volvieron a encontrarse. Nuevamente, después de tanto tiempo, por fin se habían vuelto a encontrar.

Los recuerdos volvieron rápidamente mientras notaron como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

-¡Himeko!

-¡Chikane-chan!

Y se fundieron en un tierno y desesperado abrazo a la vez que las lágrimas comenzaban a desbordarse de sus ojos. Sus brazos se rodearon mutuamente, atrayendo los cuerpos entre sí cómo si se dijeran que ya nunca más se separarían.

Himeko olió el dulce aroma que desprendía el cabello de su amada y esta se refugió en el cuello de la rubia.

Volvieron a fijar sus miradas. Las mejillas de ambas estaban sonrosadas por el llanto de alegría. El zafiro y la amatista se cruzaron sin querer.

Se acercaron la una a la otra, muy lentamente, cómo queriendo que esa sensación no las abandonara nunca, queriendo retrasar la escena para que esta no acabase.

Sus labios se rosaron, sólo se rosaron. Himeko cerró los ojos, Chikane retrocedió unos milímetros antes de hacer lo mismo con los suyos y repetir el contacto.

Esta vez al roce lo siguió una caricia. Y se unieron en un beso desesperado, que las hizo estremecer de gozo.

Himeko abrazó los hombros de Chikane, y esta colocó una mano en su cintura, acercándose más, y deslizó la otra desde hombro de Himeko hasta su suave mejilla.

Sintió como su lengua rosaba sus labios y los entreabrió para darle paso a la luna. Sus lágrimas siguieron cayendo y se deslizaron hasta adentrarse en medio de ese beso, haciendo que el nuevo recuerdo que estaban formando tuviera un sabor un poco menos dulce y sí un poco más salado.

Se olvidaron del presente y se volvieron a sumir en sus sentimientos pasados. Olvidaron sus penas actuales para dejarse inundar por su vieja felicidad. Felicidad que volvía a ser sólo suya.

Porque por fin volvían a ser Kannazuki no Miko.

Cuando sus bocas dejaron de sentir el contacto abrieron nuevamente los ojos. Y se admiraron ante la imagen de su amada.

-Chikane-chan- susurró Himeko mientras volvía a ocultarse entre sus brazos.

-¡Lo hiciste, Himeko!- la felicitó la morena.- ¡Me encontraste! Y ya nunca más me apartarán de tu lado.

La antigua sacerdotisa del sol se separó nuevamente. Entonces notó como el vestido blanco de la chica estaba teñido de rosa y recordó hacia donde se dirigía antes de encontrarse.

-¡Oh! Lo siento mucho.

La rubia agachó la cabeza mientras sus mejillas volvían a teñirse de rojo. Chikane no entendió sus palabras hasta que ella le señaló su vestido, pero sólo fue capaz de sonreír, recordando que había añorado demasiado esa inocencia.

-No pasa nada, Himeko. Ahora sólo me importa el haberte encontrado después de tanto tiempo.

Se volvió a tirar sobre ella para atrapar sus labios.

-Te he extrañado tanto. Aún sin saber que eras tú la que me faltaba.

Chikane se incorporó y le ofreció su mano para que se levantara. Cuando ambas estuvieron en pie se besaron nuevamente. Porque hacía tanto que no lo hacían que sólo podían desear recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Iba hacia mi hotel para cambiarme la camisa.

-Bien- Chikane le sonrió.- Te acompaño entonces, después de todo no tengo otra cosa que hacer, y no quiero separarme de ti tan pronto.

* * *

El hotel de Himeko daba al Gran Canal. La recepción era amplia y luminosa, y la habitación en la que ella se quedaba estaba anexa a la de sus padres.

Su maleta estaba hecha, aunque con signos de ser utilizada con regularidad. Chikane pensó que se iría pronto.

-¿Cuánto vas a quedarte en Venecia?- preguntó con repentino desánimo.

Himeko agachó la vista, abordada por la misma tristeza.

-Sólo dos días. Llegamos ayer por la tarde- dijo mientras elegía una nueva camisa -, y nos iremos el jueves por la mañana.

Su felicidad duraba bien poco, acababan de encontrarse y apenas tendrían tiempo para estar juntas. Tan absorta estaba en esos pensamientos que dejó la camisa nueva sobre la cama y comenzó a quitarse la que llevaba puesta.

En cambio Chikane no pasó por alto el gesto y, en respuesta, enrojeció.

Entonces recordó la última vez que la había visto en ropa interior, recordando también que esa misma vez no tardó en ver su cuerpo desnudo por entero. Ese pensamiento la inundó de tristeza.

Himeko, aún sumida en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó cuando sintió los brazos de la chica deslizarse por sus hombros a modo de abrazo.

-Chikane-chan…

-Himeko- susurró en su oído-. Lo siento.

Al ver que no entendía su disculpa siguió, sin dejar que la chica contestara.

-La última vez que pude verte así yo… yo… te hice cosas horribles. Lo siento, Himeko, lo siento mucho.

Himeko notó cómo algo húmedo caía sobre su hombro. Entonces se deshizo de su abrazo y la miró a los ojos.

-No tienes porqué pedirme perdón, Chikane-chan- apartó una de las lágrimas-. Ya te perdoné en su momento. Aún antes de que me explicaras el porqué lo hiciste, yo ya te había perdonado. Porque lo único que deseaba era volver a verte sonreír.

Chikane apartó la mirada y Himeko atrajo su rostro por la barbilla para besarla.

-Sonríe, Chikane-chan, o esta vez no voy a poder perdonarte- la amenazó con picardía-. ¡Vamos! Ahora tenemos que ir a que te cambies tú.

* * *

-¡Sí, papá! No, no es un chico.

Chikane sonrió inconscientemente. `Si él supiera…´, pensó para ella.

-Ya te he dicho que no la conoces, es una amiga que conocí en la playa con la abuela. Sí, además…- pareció pensar lo que iba a decir durante unos instantes-... así les dejo a ustedes solos.

Cuando Himeko colgó el teléfono móvil sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse un poco.

Chikane la abrazó.

-¿Así que esta tarde te tocaba visitar el Palacio Ducal, no?

* * *

-¡Pues a mí no me hizo ninguna gracia Chikane-chan! ¡Casi me matas del susto!

-Venga, Himeko. ¿De verdad creías que iba a ser capaz de encerrarte en esa celda?

Himeko le golpeó el hombro de broma, y Chikane sonrió porque había sido capaz de distraerla y no la mataría por haberla hecho subir los 97 metros de la torre por las escaleras.

-Estaba demasiado angustiada escuchando al guía decir todo eso sobre "los prisioneros que suspiraban justo antes de MORIR"

Acentuó mucho la palabra morir, a lo que Chikane no pudo más que reírse.

Himeko enmudeció. Chikane reía con una alegría y despreocupación que, estaba segura, muy pocos le habían visto antes. Preocupada por la cara que había puesto la otra chica cayó de repente.

-¿Pasa algo? Sólo era una broma, no quería…

Himeko negó con la cabeza a la vez que le sonreía.

-¿Para qué me has traído aquí, Chikane-chan?

-Este es el punto más alto de la ciudad- dijo mientras se acercaban a la barandilla-. Mira.

En efecto, El Campanario tenía una de las mejores vistas de Venecia.

Desde su cima se podía ver toda la Plaza de San Marcos, dónde, cómo centro turístico, las diferentes personas, los aromáticos cafés, las confiadas palomas y el sonido de la música que ofrecían sus locales se desplazaban entremezclándose y ajetreando la vida de esa hermosa ciudad.

Se veía también el Gran Canal, con sus coloridas góndolas que, si bien atadas a los embarcaderos o bien hondeando sobre las gráciles aguas, se mecían en pos a la corriente. Y una espectacular vista de la laguna se extendía ante ellas.

-¡Es precioso!- Dijo Himeko.

Chikane la abrazó por la espalda mientras ella se alongaba para ver mejor.

-Mira- dijo algo nerviosa por el contacto-, ese es tu hotel, Chikane-chan.

-Sí. ¿Qué te parecería cenar conmigo esta noche? ¿Hasta qué hora puedes quedarte?

La chica volvió a fruncir el gesto con una dolorosa nostálgica.

-Últimamente mis padres no están muy encima de mí. Creo que quieren hacerme un poco la pelota.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Himeko?

-Las cosas no les están yendo bien. Como sigan así pronto se separarán. Y como no hacen más que meterme por delante creo que intentan hacerme las cosas un poco más placenteras.

-Lo siento- le respondió abrazándola más fuerte.

-¿Y a ti te dejan llegar al hotel a la hora que te plazca?

Esta vez fue a la morena a la que le tocó entristecerse.

- A mi me pasa algo parecido- dijo besando su cabello, agradeciendo el ser algo más alta que la otra-. Este viaje iba a ser unas vacaciones sólo con mi familia, pero, no sé cómo, mi padre se las ingenió para traerse el trabajo con él. Invitó a la familia Megumi para ver si conseguía la fusión y, aprovechando eso, se las arregló para entrevistarse con los inversionistas italianos que colaboran con él. El primer día lo pasé sola con mis padres, el segundo lo pasé ya con mi madre y el tercero en compañía de los Megumi. Desde entonces ya sólo los veo en las comidas. En resumen, llevo tres días aquí dando vueltas por la ciudad completamente sola.

-¡Oh!- dijo de pronto Himeko- Entonces preferirás cenar con ellos, ¿no?

Se dio la vuelta para encararla, de la misma forma que lo había hecho en el hotel. Chikane solamente sonrió, mirándola con adoración. Pero le respondió con algo de añoranza.

-Ya ceno con ellos en casa, no me hace falta irme hasta Venecia para sólo verlos por las noches. Además- dijo tras besar momentáneamente sus labios-, ahora que te he encontrado tú eres mucho más importante.

Himeko enrojeció furiosamente ante ese beso. Estaban en un lugar público como para hacer eso, también lo estaban en el lugar de su reencuentro, pero esa vez no contaba, estaban demasiado felices como para percatarse del mundo que las rodeaba en ese momento. Miró a su alrededor algo alarmada, pero, sorpresivamente, apenas habían un par de personas a su alrededor. La mayoría demasiado ocupadas en sus propios asuntos como para prestarles atención.

Chikane volvió a soltar una estruendosa carcajada, que atrajo más miradas que su beso.

-Tranquila, Himeko. Aquí nadie nos conoce- la volvió a abrazar-. ¿Entonces te vienes a cenar conmigo?- le preguntó juntando sus frentes.

La mencionada sonrió también, devolviéndole el abrazo. La miró a los ojos, deslumbrándola con su amatista mirada. La besó, un poco más apasionadamente de lo que estaban acostumbradas. Cuando Chikane pudo reaccionar Himeko ya había abandonado sus labios.

La miraba con ojos burlones.

-¿Responde eso a tu pregunta, Chikane-chan?

**Continuará**

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado. **

**La verdad esque quería que la parte en Venecia darara sólo un capítulo, pero creo que se me fue un poco la mano y creo que serán tres. je je je... (gota).**

**Gracias por haberle dedicado su tiempo a este fic, espero que no sientan que lo han perdido.**

**Acepto todo tipo de críticas, ya que lo que intento al publicar es mejorar mis fallos.**

**Muchas gracias por todo.**


	2. Las amantes de la Luna

**Bueno, sé que he tardado un poco pero aquí va el capítulo 2. **

**Espero que os guste y la verdad es que agradezco mucho el apoyo con el que me he encontrado. Sin eso no creo que pudiera escribir mucho más. **

**Gracias simplemente por leer el fic.**

**Xeonice:** Muchas gracias, ese sentimiento de angustia y alegría era lo que quería conseguir. Personalmente creo que en este capítulo se ve mejor.

**Hotaka: **Bueno, lo de los colgantes aún no se ha acabado, (mirada de misterio)jajaja. Adoro Venecia, y en esta capítulo se verá en más profundidad, aunque me quedé con las ganas de contar mucho más de ella, la verdad. Gracias por tu apoyo, ya sabes que sigo de cerca lo que escribes y eso me anima mucho.

**Anie:** (ceja levantada...)... Bueno... Tú y yo ya hablaremos. XDDDD Pero te quiero demasiado fea.

**Laura Otaku:** Gracias, creo que en el fondo eso es lo que quería oír, jajaja, pensaba que la narración podría aburrir. Gracias de verdad.

**Una última cosa; las partes en italiano las saqué del traductor del google y las mezcle un poco con el español así que no sé si están bien hechas y muchas están mal a propósito. Gracias.**

**Sin más demora; ¡disfruten del capítulo!**

* * *

El restaurante que Chikane había escogido era fino, elegante y terriblemente caro. Tuvo que suplicarle a Himeko para que accediera a que ella la invitara. Esta se sintió incómoda desde que tan sólo había visto la entrada, pero su amada la había intentado distraer durante toda la cena con banales conversaciones.

Chikane le contó cómo en esta vida también jugaba al tenis y tocaba el piano. Había vuelto a aficionarse por el tiro con arco y practicaba la equitación. Recibía también clases de canto y había participado en alguna actuación con el coro.

La vida de la chica no podía ser más plena, en cambio ella sólo podía pensar que ahora, que había vuelto a reencontrarse con el amor de su vida, era cuando comenzaba a saber lo que era la felicidad.

La historia de Himeko tampoco había cambiado tanto. Desde el momento en el que abandonaron su habitación del hotel había arrastrado su inseparable cámara con ella y había inundado su recorrido por la ciudad con un reguero de fotografías de ambas.

Contó también que recibía clases de pintura, que parecían estar dando un fruto muy suculento. Además, había recibido algunos de los premios literarios que se repartían en su pueblo.

Cuando salieron del restaurante la noche ya había caído por completo y las luces amarillentas llenaban las calles.

Para finalizar la noche decidieron coger una góndola que las llevara a recorrer los canales en ese paisaje nocturno.

Se sentaron en el centro de la embarcación mientras el joven y fuerte gondolero remaba desde la parte de atrás, con su camiseta a rayas azules y blancas y su tradicional sombrero.

Las luces bailaban sobre la superficie del agua mientras esta era cortada por la estela de la góndola.

-No sabía que no te gustara la rúcula- volvió a reír Chikane-. No tenías porqué comértela entonces.

-Pero es que ese camarero daba mucho respeto, cuando le dije que no me apetecía el especial del día casi me asesina con la mirada. Además, los italianos le ponen esa estúpida planta verde y horriblemente amarga a todo.- hizo una mueca de asco.

Chikane soltó otra risotada. Había reído más veces desde que se reencontró con Himeko que en toda su vida antes. Por supuesto, no estaba contando su vida pasada con la muchacha.

-Sí que son un tanto amargas, a mí tampoco me gusta demasiado.

-¿Sabes por qué la rúcula es tan amarga?- Chikane negó- Dicen que, hace mucho, mucho tiempo…

"_Un gran emperador romano estaba perdidamente enamorado de una doncella de la corte y lo hacía todo por conquistarla. La tenía siempre a su vera, en el palacio, rodeándola de bienes y placeres, de comodidades que no eran típicas de las mujeres de la época._

_En cambio, la joven estaba enamorada de otra doncella, una muchacha tan hermosa y pura que solían compararla con la mismísima Selene, diosa griega de la luna, decían que sus cabellos bajo la luz del astro brillaban con luz propia. Esa doncella era la propia hermana del emperador. _

_A su vez, la doncella estaba enamorada de la dama de la corte a la que adoraba el emperador. _

_Estas solían reunirse por las noches, en secreto, en los jardines del palacio imperial, donde abandonaban sus miedos y se demostraban abiertamente la pureza de su amor._

_Sus nombres eran Diana y Calisto._

_Una noche, mientras ellas se abandonaban a la pasión que inundaba sus cuerpos, las observó uno de los sirvientes del palacio, que fue inmediatamente a alertar a su amo._

_Este, al enterarse, puso el grito en el cielo, colérico ante la idea de que la mujer a la que amaba con locura fuera la impura amante de su propia y pérfida hermana._

_El emperador, negándose a perder ante su propia sangre, ideó un plan para acabar con aquella relación y con su hermana al mismo tiempo. Así todo quedaría arreglado._

_Durante largo tiempo comenzó a alertar a su amada Calisto, diciéndole que sus espías habían escuchado que su muerte estaba siendo planeada. Al principio lo comentó como un rumor, que se extendió por el palacio con rapidez, pero acabó mellando el corazón de la doncella, que todas las noches lloraba amargamente abrazada a su hermosa Diana._

_Finalmente, le dijo que esa misma noche estuviera preparada, pues era la fecha indicada por su servicio secreto como la noche del homicidio, y le pidió que guardara bajo su almohada una daga, con la que debería matar a quien osara internarse en sus aposentos._

_A la misma vez, se aseguró de que su hermana no asistiera a su cita diaria con la doncella y, a media noche, cuando ya todos dormían, envió al mismo criado que las había visto a decirle a la muchacha que Calisto la requería en sus dependencias, pero que no debía encender la luz ya que estaba alterada por el miedo. _

_Cuando la inocente Diana se internó en su dormitorio se acercó en silencio hacia la cama en la que reposaba la doncella. Al sentir movimiento en la habitación, Calisto agarró la daga con angustia y la apretó entre sus dedos. Entonces Diana se sentó sobre el lecho y estiró la mano para acariciar sus rubios cabellos, pero al sentir esto, ella pensó que pretendía asesinarla, por lo que sacó el arma y se la enterró en el pecho._

_Cuando la luz volvió a prender, Calisto vio su error y rompió a llorar. Diana le acarició la mejilla, diciéndole que la perdonaba y murió entre sus brazos, despidiéndose en un dulce y último beso._

_A la joven dama la enterraron bajo la sombra de un olivo. Donde su lápida de mármol blanco, rezaba las ruines palabras de su hermano. Calisto en cambio, cogió una piedra afilada y la golpeó contra la losa, con tanto empeño y persistencia que no paró ni cuando comenzaron a sangrarle las manos._

_Después de grabar su propio epitafio, cortó sus muñecas con la misma piedra y, llorando con desespero, murió sobre la tumba de su amada. Y allí, de su sangre y sus lágrimas, brotó la planta. Tan amarga como el llanto derramado por ese amor arrebatado._

_Sobre una tumba que rezaba;_

"_Aquí descansan dos almas que se amaron más allá de la muerte" "_

Chikane había enmudecido tras escuchar la historia de Himeko. Le parecía un cuento muy triste y, a la vez, le recordaba terriblemente a su historia de muertes y reencarnaciones. Miró a la chica, que sonreía con cierta picardía.

-Qué triste…

Entonces el joven gondolero, que había estado escuchando toda la historia con una sonrisa en la boca, comenzó a reír estrepitosamente. Las dos muchachas lo miraron, haciendo que el chico riera más aún.

-¡Molto buona storia, ragazza!- dijo animado intentando calmarse- Sento haberlo escuchado. Per sólo me pareciera una storia curiosa.

-¿Entiendes el Japonés?- preguntó atónita Himeko.

-Sì, la mia novia è guiaponesa. Per sólo entiendo un poco- volvió a mostrar una sonrisa que deslumbraría a cualquiera, y su gracioso acento, mezclando el japonés con el italiano, sólo lo hacía más mono-. Buona storia. Per creo saber que la has inventado tú.

Chikane miró sorprendida a la chica, con algo de reproche. Ella sólo sonreía de forma traviesa, y hubiera besado a la morena para que no se enfadara si no fuera porque le daba demasiada vergüenza hacer algo así con el muchacho delante.

-¿Te la has inventado?

-No te enfades Chikane-chan- la miró de forma coqueta-. Te lo iba a decir de todos modos. Perdóname.- miró al chico- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Cosa si es hecho molto bene! Ha inventato una storia molto buona.

-Dice que has contado muy bien la historia.- le aclaró Chikane a Himeko al ver que no había entendido nada.- Perché dico questo?

Himeko miró a Chikane sorprendida.

-¿Sabes italiano?

-E inglés, francés, español y un poquito de alemán- explicó sonriendo ante la sorpresa de su chica-. Son los idiomas que ha dominado mi padre gracias a su empresa, así que, como tiene la esperanza de que algún día siga sus pasos, me ha hecho aprenderlos.

El gondolero volvió a carcajearse. Comenzó a explicarle a Chikane los pros y los contras de su historia. Lo intentó decir en japonés, pero lo mezclaba tanto con palabras italianas que al final desistió en su intento y acabó su charla en italiano.

-Hai una ragazza molto intelligente- finalizó su relato, causando el sonrojo de Chikane.

Himeko no cabía en la curiosidad que la embargaba.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Dice que lo has hecho muy bien. Que tu comparación con Selene refiriéndote a la luna fue muy acertada, y después al utilizar el nombre de Diana, que también era identificada como diosa de la luna. Dice también que Calisto era una de sus sacerdotisas.

-Sí, las sacerdotisas de Diana, o Artemisa para los griegos, debían ser vírgenes, aunque dicen que mantenían relaciones con su propio género. Júpiter, o Zeus, se enamoró de Calisto…

-…Y en algunas leyendas dicen que tomó la apariencia de Diana para acostarse con esta, pero la dejó embarazada y la diosa la castigó.- acabó Chikane.

-¿Lo sabías?- preguntó la otra chica.

-No. Pero me lo ha contado él- Chikane lo señaló- Por cierto- se dirigió al muchacho- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Angelo Delfini, de Venezia, è un piacere.- él las deslumbró con su encantadora reverencia y su risa de niño travieso, con ese acento cantarín.

Las dos le sonrieron, embelesadas con lo apuesto del muchacho. Con el pelo castaño, casi rubio y unos ojos de un verde claro. Su cara de niño bueno hacía contraste con la rebeldía de sus sonrisas.

-Además- añadió entonces Chikane-, dice que tengo una novia muy inteligente.

Himeko fue la que se sonrojó esa vez. ¿Entonces Chikane aceptaba ser su novia o sólo reproducía las palabras de joven italiano? Sea como fuere, le había encantado oír esas palabras en boca de ella.

En ese momento miraron hacia arriba, viendo como el Puente de los Suspiros se extendía sobre la góndola. Un puente totalmente cerrado, que comunicaba la prisión con el Palacio Ducal, por el que pasaban los presos antes de morir en el patíbulo, suspirando.

Fue en esa prisión donde Chikane le gastó la broma a Himeko de hacer que iba a cerrarle la celda, en donde ella emitió tal grito que asustó a los demás turistas que hacían la visita con ellas, pero Chikane no pudo más que reír ante su reacción.

Mirando el puente recordaron cómo lo atravesaron. Cuando el guía vio como una góndola pasaba por debajo y les dijo que sacaran las manos, como hacían los presos en su época, para saludar a la embarcación, ellas sacaron sus extremidades para, sin decirse nada, entrelazarlas fuera del puente. Sin hacer denotar nada, pero con un sencillo amor.

La chica volvió a atrapar los dedos de Himeko entre los suyos.

-Certo- dijo mirando nuevamente al muchacho-, ho una ragazza molto intelligente.- y besó a su recién nombrada novia con ternura.

El chico sólo sonrió, con una profunda sinceridad. Parecía muy liberal y, desde luego, encantador. Su novia tenía que ser muy afortunada.

A Himeko le parecieron unas palabras encantadoras, aunque no las hubiera entendido en lo más mínimo. Sus mejillas se sombrearon de carmín, al notar que el chico las había visto besarse, pero le caía muy bien y le alegró ver que no parecía dispuesto a juzgarlas.

Lo que pensaron que sería un callado y romántico paseo en góndola, se convirtió en una animada y alegre charla en la que el italiano y el japonés se entremezclaron graciosamente. El joven ofertó el alargar el viaje sin cobrarlo, a lo que Chikane accedió con tal de que la dejara pagarlo. Y así se les hizo muy tarde.

Angelo se ofreció a llevarlas directamente a sus casas. Ya que el hotel de Chikane estaba frente al Gran Canal y él debía atracar allí, decidió dejar primero a Himeko, ya que su hotel tenía entrada por el canal.

-Buona sera, signorina.- se despidió el chico, que comenzó a alejar la embarcación de la entrada, donde una Chikane la despedía con la mano y una dulce sonrisa.

* * *

Esa mañana Himeko despertó con una sonrisa deslumbrante y un ánimo tan ferviente que ni una de las terribles peleas de sus padres podía entristecerla.

Se equivocaba.

-¡Todo tiene que ser a tu gusto! ¿No?- saltó su madre por enésima vez- Si no es por la carne es porque la salsa está muy espesa, o porque ese tipo de queso no te gusta…

-Yo por lo menos no he criticado todas y cada una de las ciudades que hemos visitado…

Sus padres volvían a discutir, tras llevar toda la mañana haciéndolo. Himeko sintió como un nudo comenzaba a presionar su pecho.

-En Roma el pescado no parecía fresco…- comenzó a enumerar su madre.

-En Florencia la gente era muy desagradable…-siguió reprochando su padre.

-En Verona hacían una salsa demasiado fuerte…

-Asis era demasiado pequeña y no merecía la pena pasar a verla…

-Porque si no tenían espacio en ese…

-¡Mamá, papá!- interrumpió Himeko, haciendo que sus progenitores la miraran, como si se acabaran de acordar de que estaba delante. `No esperaba menos´, pensó ella- He vuelto a quedar con mi amiga. Vamos a almorzar juntas.

Los dos, que parecieron sentirse culpables al ver que su hija había vuelto a escucharlos discutir, arrugaron el ceño ante esa petición. Parecía ser que no verían Venecia en familia, aunque lo que se dice "en familia" no habían visto ninguna ciudad.

Himeko había pillado el mejor momento para decirles a sus padres que quería irse, pues estos le darían el permiso deseado sólo por tratar, en vano, hacerse perdonar. Aunque lo que ella deseaba más en ese momento era apartarse de esa repetitiva escena en la que le demostraban lo mucho que se odiaban.

* * *

Chikane la esperaba sentada a la entrada del restaurante, que se hallaba mirando al Gran Canal a unos metros del Puente Rialto. Al verla aparecer se sintió de nuevo arrullada por la felicidad.

Se comieron una simple pizza, con las manos, con dos grandes vasos de refresco, y jugando con las pajitas como dos niñas pequeñas. Con despreocupación y naturalidad. Como si estando juntas el resto del mundo desapareciera. Porque para ellas desaparecía.

Pasearon luego por el Puente Rialto, donde el brillo del oro y las máscaras venecianas deslumbraba los escaparates de las múltiples tiendas de la zona. Miraron las joyas y los regalos de recuerdo, las camisetas con los logotipos de la cuidad, y el país en general, las tiendas exclusivas para las máscaras y hasta aquellas en las que se vendían objetos banales, como katanas o plumas.

Fue entonces cuando Chikane encontró unos hermosos colgantes. En ellos venían representados un sol y una luna, el sol estaba hecho de oro y la luna de plata. Pero cuando Himeko los vio, a pesar de quedar maravillada con ellos, le prohibió a la chica comprarlos, pareciéndole el precio excesivamente caro. Sabía que para ella ese no era problema alguno, pero se sentiría incómoda aceptándolo, por lo que luchó para que no se los llevara.

Compraron finalmente unas camisas con un dibujo de Venecia, donde se veían los tres pilares, la basílica y el puente. Las prendas eran unas tres tallas mayores de las que usaban, pero se las quedaron porque les parecía una forma de recordarse en la distancia cuando se separaran, ya que pretendían dormir con ellas puestas.

Cuando entraron en la Basílica de San Marco quedaron maravilladas con su hermosura, hasta Chikane, que ya había entrado antes, enmudeció al ver los increíbles mosaicos de oro.

Y es que, por lo que a la chica le había contado el guía en su primera visita, cada diminuta lámina de oro, de las cientos de miles que adornaban las paredes, estaban protegidas entre otras dos de cristal, para que de ese modo no se deteriorasen. Esa era, sin duda, el rincón más hermoso que te ofrecía la ciudad.

-Tengo que irme, Himeko- le dijo cuando salían del lugar-. Mis padres quieren que los acompañe a visitar no sé qué. Además, así tú cenas con los tuyos, pero nos vemos después, a las 9 paso a recogerte. ¿Vale?

La mirada de Himeko hizo que deseara besarla, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino de sus labios al recordar que, en ese lugar, era muy posible que alguien conocido pudiera verlas.

-Claro- se sonrojó la chica al prever las intenciones de la otra-. Pero no tardes.

Chikane le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a irse.

-¡Chikane-chan!- la llamó y esperó a que regresara- Te quiero.

Dicho esto la besó en la mejilla y se alejó corriendo, dejando a una sorprendida pero agradecida muchacha.

* * *

-¡Pero, padre, deberías habérmelo dicho antes!- insistió Chikane en vano- ¡Ya tengo planeado hacer otra cosa!

-Lo siento mucho, hija- dijo su padre sin dar cabida a más discusión-. Pero es un compromiso ineludible, además sé que te hemos dejado estado descuidando últimamente y me gustaría compensártelo. Por esa razón vas a venir con nosotros.

-Pero, padre, pasaré el día de mañana con ustedes. Hoy…

-El baile es esta noche, Chikane, y ya he dicho que es un compromiso ineludible. Debes estar presente. Y no se habla más.

'Si DEBO estar presente es que le interesa presentarme para dar mejor apariencia por motivos de trabajo, y si es por el trabajo da igual lo mucho que le insista' suspiró para sí misma.

Su madre la miró y le sonrió con ternura, como intentado animarla, sabiendo cuáles eran sus pensamientos. Se acercó a su hija intentando ser conciliadora.

-Trataremos de venir pronto para ver si podemos llevarte un rato con tu amiga. ¿Si?

Su madre no fue capaz de cumplir su palabra.

* * *

Himeko volvió a colocarse el broche en el pelo, por enésima vez.

Sus padres habían salido desanimados por dejarla en el hotel. Le habían insistido para que pasara la noche con ellos, en la plaza, tomando algo con la música, pero ella había reclinado la invitación amablemente.

Miró su reloj, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa. Las 8:30. Chikane no solía ser impuntual. No al menos en su anterior vida. Volvió a colocarse el cabello y se alisó la falda con las manos. Se sentó sobre una de las sillas.

* * *

Chikane miraba uno de los relojes de las paredes. Los ruidos de la fiesta inundaban la sala. Su padre ya la había presentado, deslumbrando a sus amigos y accionistas con la belleza de su hija. Ahora él estaba charlando animadamente con ellos, contando chistes de empresarios que sólo de los que sólo ellos podrían reírse.

Las 9, ya eran las 9 y Himeko llevaría una hora esperándola, aún en su habitación esperando su tardía llegada.

Se maldijo a sí misma. Llevaban dos días juntas y no le había pedido el número de su móvil. Había intentado pasarse por el hotel de la chica, pero su padre había objetado que llegaban ya tarde como para hacer una parada. "Estoy seguro de que lo entenderá", había dicho- '¡Claro!', pensó Chikane con ironía 'cómo tú la conoces tan bien'

Su madre la miraba con tristeza desde otra punta de la sala, donde estaba conversando con más esposas. Su pobre hija estaba triste por no cumplir su promesa. Y ella se sentía una mala madre por abandonarla y encima separarla de lo poco que le había dado felicidad en esa ciudad. Pero conocía tan bien como Chikane que cuando a su esposo se le planteaban cuestiones de trabajo lo demás no importaba para él. Su hija no había tenido las vacaciones familiares que le habían prometido y encima su apariencia social le había vuelto a arruinar el viaje. Otra vez su hija era infeliz por culpa del trabajo. Trabajo que desempeñaban sólo para darle a ella lo mejor.

* * *

Himeko estaba tirada en la cama, con el peinado desecho y la falda arrugada. Hacía tiempo que había encendido la televisión y había empezado a ver una película que resultó ser un drama. Pero sus lágrimas no caían por la buena actuación de sus protagonistas, ni el nudo que le aprisionaba el pecho lo había causado la tristeza de su guión.

La causa de su llanto tenía nombre y apellido, el nombre y el apellido que pensó que jamás podrían hacerle daño. Que jamás se hubiera atrevido a plantarla.

Himemiya Chikane.

-Chikane-chan.- susurró con desdicha.

Apagó el televisor y cerró los ojos, intentando en vano conciliar el sueño. Miró su reloj. Eran las 11:30 y su Chikane, definitivamente, la había plantado.

* * *

Habían llegado a las 12 de ese estúpido baile al que sólo había asistido como espectáculo visual. Sus padres la despidieron con cariño y su madre le hizo un gesto de arrepentimiento antes de cerrar la puerta de su suite.

Ya estaba, había plantado a su Himeko y esa mañana se iba de Venecia, de conde se marcharía dolida con ella, para colmo, no se verían en mucho tiempo. Si no era nunca.

"¡No!" gritó su cabeza. "¡No voy a rendirme tan fácilmente!".

Saltó de la silla aún con su vestido de noche puesto, se cambió los grandes tacones por otros más bajos que, aunque no pegaran tanto con el conjunto, sí eran más cómodos. Y así abandonó la habitación y el hotel.

Comenzó a caminar con rapidez y rabia a la orilla del Gran Canal.

-Posso auitarla, signorina?

* * *

**Bueno, creo que no estubo tan mal ¿no?. XDDD**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ahora sólo tengo un problema para continuar... ¬¬U ...y es que no tengo ni idea de que profeción podría desempeñar Chikane, así que no me animo a hacer mucho más hasta dar con ella. Así que se aceptan propuestas y opiniones. Jajajaja.**

**¡Uff!**

**¡Muchas gracias por su atención y sus ánimos!**


	3. Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar

**Antes de nada quiero disculparme por lo lento de mi ritmo de actualización, pero es que estoy en la recta final del curso y encima mi niña interior me ha hecho rememorar todos y cada uno de los capítulos (y mira que son más de los que recordaba ¬¬") de Xena, la Princesa Guerrera. Prometo ser más rápida cuando empiecen las vacaciones. XDDD**

**La verdad es que ni siquiera he vuelto a meterme en esta página así que ni tan siquiera he podido seguir leyendo algunos fic que me gustan mucho; perdón a toda esa gente. **

**Hokata: **Creo que al final podré apañarmelas con la profesión de Chikane, gracias. ¡Me encanta el gondolero! ¿Se nota mucho? ¬¬" XD Este ya es el final de Venecia y el comienzo de la verdadera historia. Gracias por tus ánimos y disfruta del fic.

**xeonice:** Es "aiutarla" lo sento jajaja, fallo de producción. Me costó más de lo que esperaba lo de mezclar los idiomas, pero me lo pasé muy bien. Menudo fallo el de la hora, ¡muchas gracias! ¡Disfruta el capi que es el último de angelo-san!XDDD

**Este capítulo contiene relaciones explícitas, así que disculpo a todo aquel que no quiera leer esa parte. (Joni, si al final lo lees, me obligaron a escribirlo, YO NO quería XDD) **

**Sin más demora; el tercer capítulo.**

* * *

Himeko despertó al sentir un repiqueteo en su ventana. Se incorporó con extrañeza y miró por la ventana.

Bajo ella estaba, para sorpresa de la chica, el joven y apuesto gondolero de la noche pasada, Angelo. Este le sonrió y le hizo una elegante reverencia con su siempre inmortal sonrisa en los labios.

-Buona sera, ragazza.- la saludó con su cantarín acento.- Vesti e baja, que il vostro amore te espera.

Entonces el italiano le mostró una rosa, que suspendió en alto para que la contemplara mejor.

Himeko no sabía si le había entendido bien, pero con "amore" sólo podía referirse a Chikane. Pensó en si valía la pena vestirse para ver a alguien que acababa de destrozarte el corazón. Pero amaba a Chikane y hacía mucho que deseaba volver a encontrarla. Además, si ella había enviado a Angelo a buscarla era porque al menos no la había olvidado.

'Más te vale tener una muy buena escusa, Chikane-chan', pensó mientras terminaba de peinarse rápido y salía de su habitación en silencio.

Cuando llegó a la puerta que daba al canal vio como Angelo se volvía a incorporar y le dedicaba otra radiante sonrisa.

-Tú luces molto bella, Himeko. ¡Sube!- la saludó tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a montar en la góndola. Luego le tendió la rosa, que la chica sostuvo entre sus manos con delicadeza. Acarició la mejilla de la chica y le enganchó en el cabello una pequeña y delicada flor azul.

* * *

Hizo el camino cantando por lo bajo una hermosa canción, dejando relucir la buena voz del chico.

"¡Qué encanto de chico!", pensó con inocencia "si no estuviera enamorada de Chikane ya me habría robado el corazón".

Cuando salieron al Gran Canal Himeko intuyó hacía donde se dirigían. Y, en efecto, Chikane estaba allí, de pie junto a la orilla del paseo. Esperando su llegada con impaciencia.

Llevaba puesto un fino vestido color azul marino, con un toque informal. Pero lo que mejor lucía era la sonrisa que había dibujado al verlos aparecer a través del agua.

Angelo paró la góndola con delicadeza y ayudó a bajar a Himeko al suelo. Mantuvo una breve conversación con Chikane en italiano, que finalizó con el rechazo absoluto del dinero que la muchacha le ofrecía.

-Questa bella notte è perffeta per l'amore.

El joven las miró a ambas con su deslumbrante sonrisa. Luego besó sus manos con delicadeza y se despidió sin alargar más su estancia.

-E il vostro amore è la più bella.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- preguntó Himeko cuando desapareció de su vista.

-Que esta es una noche perfecta para el amor. Y que nuestro amor es el más hermoso.- contestó Chikane mirándola- Himeko… yo… Lo siento, Himeko. Mi padre me obligó a acompañarle y no tenía tu número y yo…

Himeko colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para hacerla callar. Se había sentido terriblemente mal al pensar que Chikane la había olvidado, pero ahora que veía que había hecho eso por ella se sentía maravillosamente bien.

-Chikane-chan- susurró justo antes de besarla con suavidad.

La chica respondió al beso abrazándola por la cintura. Cuando se separaron besó su mejilla y juntó sus frentes, sonriendo.

-No te he hecho venir sólo para decirte esto.

* * *

La terraza del hotel de Chikane poseía una vista hermosa, desde donde la ciudad parecía prender con las luces que la vestían bajo el cielo nocturno. Frente a ellas había un precioso sillón de terciopelo, situado de la manera idónea para ver la ciudad y la laguna a la par.

La mirada de zafiro de Chikane envolvió la suya, contagiándole de una hermosa alegría. La llevó hasta el sillón, donde la sentó con delicadeza. Allí vio una bandeja tapada sobre la mesa y una cubitera de la que sobresalía una botella al lado.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Bueno, cené a las 8.- comentó con algo de reproche, y la mirada de la otra se entristeció, haciendo que Himeko deseara haberse guardado el comentario.

Agarró la mano de la morena y dejó olvidado un beso en ella para tratar de remediarlo. La chica destapó la bandeja y dejó a la vista unos canapés de salmón y caviar. Los cuales ambas, sentadas la una al lado de la otra, saborearon con gusto.

Volvieron a hablar como si nada malo les hubiera o pudiera pasarles. Acordándose solamente del profundo amor que mantenían.

Al poco apareció un chico joven, que portaba otra bandeja. Este la dejó sobre la mesa y retiró la otra. Antes de que se fuera, Chikane cruzó un par de palabras con él y, después de dejarle una sustanciosa propina, se retiró definitivamente.

Al destapar la nueva comida apareció una suculenta pizza, que Himeko ya había olido con antelación. Era idéntica a la que habían almorzado esa tarde, lo que causó la risa de las muchachas.

El incidente entre ellas ya estaba olvidado.

Chikane cogió un trozo de pizza mientras volvía asentarse en el sillón. Entonces un recuerdo voló por su mente.

-¿Por qué te inventaste esa historia?- le preguntó de pronto, pero Himeko no entendió a qué se refería- La de la rúcula y la amantes.- le aclaró.

Himeko solamente se rió. Cogiendo ella también un trozo.

-Ya te dije que he participado en algunos concursos literarios. ¿No?- Chikane asintió, como entendiendo de pronto.- Me encanta escribir, porque me gusta inventar historias y hacérselas llegar a la gente.

-Pero no por eso tenías que engañarme- Chikane le dio un golpecito en el brazo de broma.

-Te dije que iba a decírtelo- dijo riendo- No te enfades.

-Deberías escribir un libro algún día.

-No lo creo- se entristeció-. No soy tan buena como para hacerlo.

Chikane se acercó a ella y la besó, para luego morderle el labio como castigo.

-No seas tonta. A mí sí me gustó tu historia. Además, me encantaría tener una novia escritora- sonrió mientras cogía otro pedazo y la miraba de reojo.- Venga, hazlo por mí.

Himeko no sabía que Chikane podía poner esa carita de súplica tan dulce. Así que sucumbió a ella al instante.

-Está bien- aceptó con pesar-. ¡Pero sólo por ti!

Chikane sonrió de nuevo y la volvió a besar.

-Esa es mi chica.

La rubia se ruborizó ante ese comentario tan posesivo a la par que hermoso.

-Chikane-chan- comentó de pronto la rubia, exponiendo una pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza desde la noche anterior y que había recordado al escuchar las palabras de Chikane-. Ayer… Angelo creyó que yo era tu novia… y, bueno… yo… querría saber si eso… es lo que somos. O…

-¿Novias?- preguntó con curiosidad- No creo que haga falta ponerle un nombre, pero...- Chikane agarró su mentón y le levantó la cabeza- Himeko, ahora que te he encontrado no pienso perderte. Te prometí que volvería, prometiste buscarme. Y ahora estamos aquí, quizás algo pronto ya que aún somos menores y estamos bajo la tutela y el mandato de nuestros padres, pero estamos juntas, desde ahora hasta siempre. Te quiero, Himeko. No. Te amo.

Y la besó con una profunda dulzura.

-Yo también te amo, Chikane-chan. Pero…

La morena sonrió, arrancando los destellos azules de su cabello a la luz de la ciudad.

-Cállate, tonta.- le susurró con cariño- Y dime que aceptas ser mi novia.

'La vida es hermosa', fue lo único que pudo pensar Himeko antes de besarla a modo de respuesta. Cayó un momento, como si reflexionara mientras mordisqueaba su pizza.

-¡Está bien! Escribiré ese libro- exclamó de pronto- Y lo llamaré: "Cuentos a la luna".

Esta vez fue la morena la que enrojeció, agradeciendo con avergonzado cariño las palabras de la otra. La abrazó con fuerza y ternura, para demostrarle que se lo agradecía tremendamente. Después de unos instantes se levantó otra vez.

-Espero que te guste el champán.- dijo Chikane sacando la botella y descorchándola.

Brindaron por todo lo que se les ocurrió; por ellas, por sus vidas pasadas, presentes y futuras, por lo desastroso de sus vidas familiares, por esa noche, por el sol y la luna…

El reloj de Himeko decía que eran las 2:27 de la madrugada. Chikane estaba sentada y con los pies sobre el sillón, con sus tacones olvidados en el suelo. La chica de ojos amatista se hallaba recostada sobre ella, la cual la envolvía en un abrazo protector. La copa de Chikane estaba sobre la mesa, la de Himeko daba vueltas en sus manos.

Y la botella había bajado considerablemente. Y el champán se les había subido otro tanto.

-Mañana te vas. Pero quiero volver a verte cuanto antes. ¿Dónde pasarás las próximas vacaciones?

Himeko tardó un poco en responder.

-Mis padres y yo vamos a mudarnos al pueblo de mi abuela casi nada más llegar a Japón. Ese es nuestro destino usual para las vacaciones, además es un pueblo costero, así que supongo que nos vamos a quedar allí.

-Convenceré a mi padre para que me deje ir- le sonrió-. No pienso perderte otra vez. Nos veremos en vacaciones. Es una promesa. ¿De acuerdo?

Himeko asintió.

-Nunca más volveremos a separarnos. No al menos en esta vida.

-Empieza a hacer más frío, será mejor que bajemos a mi habitación.

La suite de Chikane estaba decorada en tonos verdes y crema. Con preciosas flores blancas por la mesa y las mesillas de noche. Chikane se desprendió de los tacones para pisar sobre la espesa moqueta.

-¿Por qué la rosa?- preguntó Himeko mirando la flor que le había entregado Angelo.

-Porque me recuerda a nuestro jardín secreto, rodeado de rosales. Y la flor del pelo es por el broche que me diste aquella vez. Siempre me acordé de él.

Himeko la besó con cariño y pasión, se abalanzó sobre Chikane haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio momentáneamente. Sus manos recorrieron su nuca mientras le revolvía ligeramente el cabello. Acabaron sentadas en la cama donde las manos de Himeko se detuvieron antes de empezar a bajar por los hombros.

-Yo debería irme. Mañana… a las 8 yo…

-He programado el despertador para que suene a las 5 y así desayunamos juntas antes de que te vayas. Además lo he hecho con bastante antelación ya que recuerdo que eras muy difícil de despertar.- Rió Chikane.

Himeko le hizo burla al comentario. Luego Chikane le dio la espalda.

-¿Me ayudas con la cremallera?

Abrió los ojos con sorprendida vergüenza ante la propuesta de su novia. Notó como sus manos temblaron cuando las alzó hasta el vestido azul. Agarró algo dubitativa la abertura y la deslizó hacia abajo lentamente.

Sintió todas y cada una de las curvas de la espalda de Chikane, y con la vista siguió las de su cintura y lo poco de sus pechos que dejaba ver su silueta medio girada.

Pensó que sería culpa del alcohol, pero lo cierto es que no pudo evitar agarrar con delicadeza las tiras del vestido de su chica y comenzar a deslizarla por sus hombros. Cuando estos quedaron al descubierto se inclinó sobre ellos. Respiró el aroma que desprendía la piel de Chikane y millones de recuerdos perdidos le vinieron a la memoria. Después posó sus labios sobre ella. En un delicado y húmedo beso.

Chikane se estremeció ante ese contacto. Se había sorprendido, ya que nunca se imaginó a su Himeko tomando una iniciativa como aquella. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con el rostro de su novia. Besó sus labios, ahora sedientos de algo que ninguna sabía si llegarían a alcanzar.

Los besos y las caricias comenzaron, más voraces que nunca. Cada una más apasionada que la anterior.

La mano de Himeko abrazaba fuertemente la cintura de de Chikane, pegándose a su espalda mientras la otra seguía bajando el vestido. Cuando la morena se levantó para despojarse de él miró a la otra. Como si pidiera permiso. Como esperando descifrar si iban o no a seguir hasta el final.

Ambas se amaban, pero eran muy jóvenes, ambas estaban dispuestas a seguir, pero tenían miedo de la reacción de la otra. Pero ambas lo deseaban. Y el deseo casi siempre puede más que la razón.

-Te amo, Himeko.

Chikane se subió a la cama con lentitud, colocando sus piernas a ambos lados de la cadera de la rubia.

-Chikane-chan…

Pero ella colocó sus manos sobre sus mejillas y besó sus labios. Lenta y sensualmente, pero cargada de ardiente deseo.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas por la pasión. Y la camisa de Himeko no tardó en desaparecer, esta no aguantó más para descubrir los pechos de su Chikane. Los besó con excitación, sin detenerse a pensar. Cuando recapacitó de su acción estuvo a punto de apartarse con miedo, pero un gemido escapó de los labios de la chica y entonces supo que lo estaba haciendo bien. Y ella misma sentía que si paraba moría.

Se recostaron sobre la cama, donde continuaron con su nuevo juego. La rubia vio como ella también quedaba desnuda de cintura para arriba. Y sintió en su carne lo mismo que le había hecho ella a Chikane.

La sacerdotisa de la luna bajó sus manos, recorriendo por completo el cuerpo de su amante. Deteniéndose en su ombligo, recorriendo sus caderas y parando en su cintura, donde introdujo sus pulgares por el elástico de la falda. La miró a los ojos amatistas, ahora teñidos por el deseo.

-Continúa por favor.- pidió Himeko al borde de su cordura.

Comenzó a bajar la tela lentamente mientras también deslizaba su cuerpo sobre el de Himeko, besando todos y cada uno de los rincones que habían descubierto primero sus manos.

Notó como su falda desaparecía pausadamente, y como su chica bajaba con ella. Sintió de pronto su aliento calentándole el bajo vientre y se estremeció, mientras la excitación le había desear más.

Chikane, tras haber desnudado a su novia por completo, se entretuvo recorriendo sus piernas con los labios, sensual y despreocupadamente. Aunque en realidad su corazón latía violentamente, en parte por la pasión, en parte por el miedo y la inseguridad que la invadía. Subió por el tobillo hasta llegar a la rodilla. Con sus manos recorría en círculos sus muslos, para seguirlas con la boca. Hasta que finalmente llegó a su verdadero objetivo.

Ante ese contacto Himeko vibró de placer. Sus manos agarraron fuertemente las sábanas y sus gemidos comenzaron a intensificarse. Su mente, en blanco, sólo podía pensar una cosa.

-Estás loca… Chikane…-chan…

La chica sólo sonrió. 'Loca por ti', pensó sin abandonar su labor. Himeko comenzó a moverse, ya sin ser apenas consciente de sus actos. Entonces arqueó la espalda, al ser invadida por una sensación desconocida hasta el momento, quedando exhausta al instante.

Chikane esperó un poco, mientras su nerviosismo desaparecía. Cuando los latidos de su corazón no eran ya tan violentos subió hasta la cara de la chica, que respiraba aún con dificultad, para besarla dulcemente. Ella aún no había sentido nada, pero no le importaba.

Himeko respondió al beso con suavidad, degustando ese nuevo y curioso sabor. Entonces volteó con Chikane entre sus brazos, para mirar a sus ojos de zafiro y sonreírle de forma cómplice.

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo- dijo Chikane, pero su corazón volvió a latir con locura en cuanto notó como la rubia descendía con rapidez por su cuerpo-. ¡Himeko!- enmudeció momentáneamente al contacto de los labios de su novia- No tienes… porqué hacerlo…

Himeko sólo sonrió, y le ofreció un suave mordisco que provocó un largo gemido a Chikane.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo.

* * *

El despertador sonó a las 5 en punto, haciendo que Chikane despertada de un sobresalto. Cuando alargó la mano para apagarlo notó sobre ella un peso extra. Cuando el aparato dejó de emitir su desagradable pitido bajó la mirada.

Himeko yacía, con medio cuerpo sobre ella, apoyada en su hombro, con la cara semienterrada en su cuello. Dormida, completamente dormida. Chikane no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

Besó sus labios con suavidad, despertándola de su sueño.

-Buenos días, dormilona.

-Déjame en paz. Si tengo sueño es por tu culpa- se quejó mientras se acurrucaba más contra su cuerpo.

Chikane se incorporó un poco, recordándole que tenían prisa. Pero Himeko se resistía a levantarse tan temprano, y más aún cuando tenía a la persona que más amaba y a la que tanto había añorado desnuda entre sus brazos.

-No desayunemos, tendré que desayunar con mis padres para que no sepan que estado fuera toda la noche. Quédate así. Aquí, conmigo.

Chikane, ante la mirada suplicante de esos ojos amatista, cedió. O tal vez fue porque Himeko encontró algo más interesante que levantarse de la cama para distraer su atención.

* * *

Lloraba.

Himeko lloraba, abrazada a Chikane.

Chikane también lloraba, entre los brazos de Himeko.

-No quiero dejarte- suplicaba la rubia.

-Volveremos a vernos pronto. El 4 de agosto iré a verte. Te esperaré en la playa.

-Prométeme que vendrás.

-Allí estaré. Prométeme que me esperarás allí.

-Allí estaré.

Sellaron su promesa con un beso. El 4 de agosto. En el pueblo al que se iba a mudar Himeko. En la playa. Para reencontrarse, hasta que algún día pudieran estar juntas por siempre.

Allí estaban, abrazadas, en Venecia. Una ciudad donde los milagros, definitivamente, a veces se hacen realidad.

-Es una promesa- dijeron al unísono. Antes de despedirse con un último beso.

En ese momento ninguna de las dos sabía que ese iba a ser realmente el último beso.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegó este capítulo. Espero poder seguir pronto. **

**Muchas gracias por dedicarme parte de su tiempo. **

**¡Besos a todos!**


	4. Nunca más

**¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! siento haber tardado tanto para actualizar, pero es que no me gusta como me está quedando esta parte y no consigo que me llame la atención. ¡Sorry!**

**Espero que al menos a alguien le guste. Es un capítulo dramático y algo triste.**

**Hokata:** ¡Muchas gracias! La verdad es que es ahora cuando en verdad comienza el fic. El tercer capítulo fue, efectivamente, el más corto, pero tenía que serlo porque se acababa Venecia. Me alegro de que te haya parecido bonito, esa era la intensión. Besos.

**sonsaku:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo ~~U Venecia es una ciudad romántica, por eso se merecía ser el escenario del comienzo. Himeko estaría contenta en cualquier lugar si es junto a Chikane, pero quien pudiera ¿no? XDDD Muchas gracias por el apoyo.

**Anie:** ¬¬U Deja de adularme asi que se te ve el plumero, guapa. XDD Te queiro mucho y sabes que si sigo es porque te tengo todo el día dándome la tabarra. Y mejor releete el capítulo anterior porque no habrán besos en mucho. TkmD.

**xeonice: **El lemon me quedó mejor de lo que esperaba la verdad. Me alegro de tener a alguien como tú que se molesta realmente por ver los fallos que tengo, así que a partir de ahora también te permito criticar el argumento. Te lo has ganado. XDDDDDDDDDDD Son bromas!!! Muhcas gracias por tu apoyo aunque yo sea una pesada para actualizar. Besos.

* * *

Avanzaba sigilosamente por el apartamento, procurando no hacer ruido con sus blancas garras. Esperando coger a la rubia desprevenida.

Cruzó el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta entreabierta. Asomó el hocico mostrando sus afilados belfos. Himeko sólo se dio la vuelta sobre la cama, aún dormida, sin percatarse del peligro.

La bestia se encogió sobre las patas traseras para preparar el salto. Este fue limpio y elegante, con el que cruzó el aire y atravesó la distancia hacia la cama en instantes, abalanzándose sobre la muchacha.

El grito aterrado resonó por todo el apartamento.

-¡KUMO!

El joven husky de pelaje azulino movió su cola juguetonamente, mientras colmaba de lametones la cara de su dueña.

-¡Cachorro malo!- regaño a su mascota con cariño- ¿Se puede saber por qué te ha dado la manía de despertarme de esa manera?

El perro sólo ladró, y Himeko levantó una ceja con resignación.

-Desde que vivimos aquí si duermo hasta las 9 es porque tengo mucha suerte…

Los ojitos de cachorrillo degollado le atravesaron el corazón de ternura. Ese perro iba a ser su perdición, pero al fin y al cabo había sido su más leal compañero en los momentos más difíciles de su vida. A ese cachorrito travieso le debía la vida.

Himeko se levantó, haciéndose a la idea de que una nueva vida requería una nueva rutina, aunque esta viniera de la mano de su mejor amigo a cuatro patas.

Decidió ir a darse una ducha, pensando esta vez que madrugar quizás no fuera tan malo, no al menos para su jornada laboral.

* * *

Apenas las finas hebras del sol acababan de despuntar el amanecer y el suave trino de los pajarillos danzaba en el aire. La ciudad comenzaba a despertarse del perpetuo letargo de la noche. En cambio, la mansión Himemiya ya ebullía de actividad.

Otoha-san, quien llevaba el mando de todo el servicio de la casa, solía encargarse personalmente de las necesidades de la señorita, Himemiya Chikane. La joven sirvienta atendía sin réplica alguna todas y cada una de las peticiones que le hacía la muchacha, a la cual, por cierto, adoraba con toda su alma.

Y, atendiendo fielmente a sus tareas, se dirigía servicial hacia el cuarto de baño del piso inferior para ordenar las pertenecías de la morena antes de que esta entrara, preparando la habitación para que pudiera acceder a tomar su ducha.

Pero, por otro lado, esta joven muchacha de atentos ojos marrones, aparte de una devota admiración, celaba también un morboso secreto para con ella. Un secreto escondido en lo más profundo de su dulce aunque receloso corazón.

De este modo, cuando se dirigía a la escalera de bajada su mirada se encontró con la puerta de la señorita Himemiya abierta, por lo que no pudo tan siquiera evitar el que su mirada se perdiera tras su marco, donde una joven morena se hallaba ante el espejo.

Los pasos de la chica siguieron su avance lentamente, de forma dudosa. Entonces la otra dejó el cepillo, con el cual había estado dando forma a su cabello, para sujetar con extrema delicadeza y elegancia el final del camisón de noche que envolvía su cuerpo. Comenzó a hacer ascender sus manos por él, dejando a la luz lo poco que esa prenda ocultaba de sus bien formadas piernas. Y, mientras la mirada de Otoha subía por el dorso de sus piernas siguiendo fielmente la fina tela, las extremidades femeninas acabaron para empezar a mostrar el inicio de sus nalgas. Apenas se apreciaba la suave línea que dibujaba el pliegue de la piel y comenzaba a lucir el blanco de su ropa interior cuando el pie de la oculta observadora se topó de lleno con el inicio de la escalera principal.

El tronar de su cuerpo chocando contra los escalones conjugaba a la perfección con la nívea y suave lluvia de toallas que inundó la sala.

Chikane escuchó el estruendo y soltó su prenda de dormir para ver qué había ocurrido. Cuando llegó al pasillo se encontró con una Otoha-san que se hallaba estirada cuan larga era a la mitad de la escalinata. La joven se sobaba un brazo, el cual se había llevado la peor parte de la caída.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Otoha-san?

La morena se acercó hacia ella mientras esta se sonrojaba furiosamente por lo ridículo de la situación. La muchacha se levantó con rapidez para tapar inútilmente su vergüenza por el incidente.

-¡Claro que sí, Ojou-sama! ¡No pasa nada! ¡No se preocupe! ¡Todo está bien, de verdad!

Chikane estaba verdaderamente preocupada por la otra chica, ya que esa no era la primera vez que pasaba algo parecido. Pero la velocidad con la que se había levantado y la expresividad que le había dado a su respuesta para tratar de aparentar que todo iba bien le había causado una suave sonrisa. A decir verdad ya hacían muchas las veces que se había tropezado al principio de esa escalera, y siempre cuando ella estaba en su dormitorio, como si el destino se hubiera empeñado en inquietarla. O eso, por lo menos, era lo que pensaba Chikane.

-¡Deberías prestar más atención!– comenzó a reprender la joven- No es la primera vez que te pasa esto. Podrías hacerte mucho daño…

Las palabras siguieron fluyendo de sus labios pero para Otoha estos sólo danzaban para ella un baile que le mostraba sensualmente la dulce preocupación de la señorita por su bienestar.

-¡Si, señorita!- pronunció con una servicial reverencia.- Y no se preocupe, Ojou-sama, su baño estará listo en cuestión de instantes.

-Olvida eso. Ahora lo mejor es que te pongas hielo en ese brazo. Comienza a ponerse morado. Será mejor que te acompañe yo misma.

Las escusas y réplicas de la sirvienta no sirvieron de nada y Chikane la acompañó hasta la cocina y le colocó algo de hielo sobre el bíceps.

-De verdad, Ojou-sama, no hace falta…

-¿Sabes algo de mis padres?- preguntó la morena sin atender a sus disculpas.

Otoha se entristeció por la que iba a ser su respuesta.

-Los señores van a retrasar su vuelo unos días más. Al parecer las inversiones de su padre van en marcha, pero se están demorando algo más de lo previsto.

Los ojos azules como el mar se oscurecieron anunciando nubes de tormenta. Pero el férreo semblante de la muchacha no cambió en su expresión gélida.

-Supongo entonces que esta noche deberé ir sola a la exposición.

-Su padre- comenzó algo dudosa Otoha- me ha pedido también que le recuerde que debe hablar con el representante de…

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Descuida.- '¡Sólo trabajo! Ningún dile que se cuide, que lo sentimos.' Pensó Chikane con tristeza antes de ir a tomar su baño.

* * *

Las puertas de la revista se abrieron con calma, mientras la multitud de trabajadores las atravesaba con cierta prisa para comenzar la jornada. Nuestra joven de cabellos dorados solía estar incluida en esta multitud, mas desde que a su fiel cachorro le había dado la manía de hacerle madrugar no tenía ese problema.

La humeante taza de café se posó sobre su mesa de trabajo. Un trozo de papel plastificado y atado a un cordel fue lanzado a su lado.

La chica levantó la vista de la pantalla de su ordenador hacia el muchacho que lo había tirado.

-Es tu pase de prensa para esta noche- el moreno le sonrió- ¿Ya sabes qué vas a ponerte y todas esas cursiladas que la chicas suelen preparar con semanas de antelación?

Himeko sólo sacó la lengua ante su burla. Él sonrió con descaro.

-Lo digo por experiencia.

-Sí, ya sé tienes muy desarrollado tu lado femenino.

-¡Hey!- se quejó simulando estar ofendido.- La verdad es que me alegro de que me haya tocado hacer pareja contigo. ¡Cuando me ponían con Yuri me volvía loco! Se pasaba la semana preguntándome cosas ridículas. En esos momentos me arrepentía del éxito de la revista y de que nos invitaran a fiestas tan exclusivas.

La rubia rió ante la cara de sofoco de su amigo. Llevaba poco tiempo trabajando como fotógrafo y periodista de la revista, pero en esos escasos meses había entablado una creciente amistad con ese chico.

Tomó un sorbo de la taza que le había traído.

El moreno la miró, cogió unos cuantos papeles y se sentó sobre la mesa para que ella viera mejor los documentos.

-Como me dijiste que no estabas muy ilustrada sobre prensa rosa te he traído esto.

Le enseñó los papeles. En ellos había fotos y algunas aclaraciones.

-Bien- le pasó las primeras fotografías- Esa es Akiyama Aiko, dueña de la multinacional Futaba Corp. Donó una gran cantidad a la galería y está en el punto de mira porque se habla de un posible amante 30 años más joven que ella- le señaló a una anciana muy enjoyada y luego pasó a un hombre engominado y con un bigote muy recortado-. Él es Miyakato Hatori, su familia dirige una gran cadena de restaurantes…

El chico siguió con su monólogo largo rato, pero los ojos de Himeko se desviaron hasta la fotografía de una joven que compartiría más o menos su edad. Sus cabellos azules brillaban con fuerza y sus ojos zafiro miraban a la cámara de forma fría y reservada, pero guardando un porte que sólo ella podría conjurar. La portada de la revista en la que había salido la foto estaba en otro idioma, y como no sabía interpretar los caracteres latinos no fue capaz ni de saber su nombre.

Su creciente curiosidad por la muchacha le pudo.

-¿Quién es ella?

-No me has estado escuchando, ¿verdad?- levantó él una ceja haciéndose el ofendido- Yo aquí trabajando de más por ti y tú me lo pagas así.

-Lo siento- respondió ella sonrojándose por la culpa.

Él volvió a sonreír al ver que ella se había tomado enserio su comentario. "Qué inocente es la pobre", pensó.

-No te preocupes mujer, si sólo con ver tu linda cara ya me alegras el día, no importa que me ignores.

-¡Ya claro! Lo que te alegra no es perder el tiempo cuando deberías estar trabajando, ¿no?

-Me ofendes, Himeko. Y yo aquí preocupándome por ti.

-Déjate de rollos y contéstame. ¿Quién es?

Haru agarró la foto.

-¡Qué buen ojo tienes! Esta es ni más ni menos que Himemiya Chikane. La mujer más deseada en oriente según la revista "Mirada Punta". Gran deportista, licenciada en arte contemporáneo, bla, bla, bla… Además de sus diversos títulos es la menor de la familia Himemiya, dueños de la gran multinacional con el mismo nombre. Lo que más llama la atención de ella es que, a pesar de la gran cantidad de pretendientes que se arrastran a sus pies, nunca se ha tenido constancia de que haya tenido pareja…

-Sí que es muy hermosa.

-Sí. Por eso mismo es tan extraño. Además, más te vale tenerla muy en cuenta esta noche. Ella va a estar allí ya que su familia prácticamente han cubierto el papel de mecenas para con el artista, además de que son los dueños de la galería. Si está allí y no hablamos con ella nos caerá un buen rapapolvo de la dirección.

-Chikane…- susuró Himeko cuando Haru comenzó a alejarse.

* * *

-Sí, padre…- murmuraba la más joven de los Himemiya al teléfono.- No… Claro que voy a ir.

Otoha entró en su dormitorio con un vestido entre las manos. Dejó la prenda con cuidado sobre la cama de la muchacha mientras esta seguía hablando con su padre. Sabía que desde hacía tres meses ese aparato había sido su único progenitor.

-Sí, la señora Akiyama llamó esta tarde para verificar el evento… Sí… Sí… No creo que haya problemas con eso.

Chikane le hizo una seña a la chica para que la ayudara. Otoha se colocó a su espalda y le comenzó a bajar la cremallera del vestido.

La morena dejó que este se escurriera por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo mientras seguía recibiendo los siempre innecesarios consejos que su padre le daba antes de tener que acudir a un evento social que implicaba a su empresa. La otra chica recogió la prenda inmediatamente.

-Hola, mamá… Sí, se ha puesto como siempre… No importa… Me alegro… Yo también te quiero.

'Por lo menos ella sí parece preocuparse por mi', pensó Chikane colgando el teléfono con algo de rabia. Pero decidió guardar la compostura, al fin y al cabo debía mantener la cabeza fría si quería sobrevivir esa noche.

-¿Todo bien, Ojou-sama?

-Todo bien Otoha-san.

En menos tiempo del que pensaba ya estaba vestida. Colocó los tacones a un lado mientras acababa con el maquillaje. Se levantó con elegancia y se posó frente al espejo, observando con ojo crítico la figura que le devolvía la mirada. El vestido turquesa combinaba a la perfección con la delicada pulsera y los finos pendientes, además, Otoha decía que realzaba sus ojos.

Se dio cuenta entonces del fallo que con tanto cuidado había estado buscando, el escote era demasiado pronunciado como para dejar e cuello desnudo.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a sentarse en el tocador y una vez allí abrió nuevamente su joyero.

Sus manos divagaron casi de forma inconsciente por su contenido. De ese modo se topó sin querer con una pieza que hacía años había dejado olvidada en ese cajón.

Fue el destello de la cadena lo primero que captó su atención y, casi sin darse cuenta, sus manos recogieron la rosada concha del fondo del joyero. Le dio vueltas ente sus dedos con una dolorosa añoranza.

'Prométeme que me esperarás allí.' Recordó esa tarde de verano donde la única persona a la que alguna vez había amado se despedía de ella con una promesa eterna. 'Allí estaré', había dicho ella.

-Pero no estabas…- Susurró la joven con un deje de tristeza y añoranza.

Recordó entonces el beso, ese beso que había roto su corazón hasta hacerlo añicos. Ese beso fue el motivo de que pensara que el amor no valía la pena. Ese beso que unía a su Himeko con otra persona, un hombre del que jamás supo ni el nombre, sólo que se había llevado lo más hermoso que ella tuvo alguna vez.

-No merece que esté así por ella- Soltó con rabia ante sus recuerdos.

Lanzó el colgante nuevamente al fondo del joyero, como si le hubiera quemado o si su simple contacto le diera asco.

Su corazón palpitaba furiosamente a la par que sus ojos se anegaban de abundantes lágrimas de amargura. Parpadeó varias veces para evitar que estas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, después de todo se había prometido a si misma él no volver a llorar por ella, además, no podía dejar que se le corriera el maquillaje.

* * *

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- gritó Himeko apurada desde la otra esquina de la calle.

-¡Hasta que al final llegaste!- ironizó Haru.

El muchacho se veía realmente bien con su traje de noche y Himeko supo que estaba muy acostumbrado a asistir a esa clase de eventos para la revista.

-¡Vamos corre! Nosotros entramos por aquí.

La galería era enorme, eso lo notó nada más llegar al recibidor. Para esa exposición se habían utilizado dos salas del piso superior. El muchacho era pintor y sus cuadros dejaban entrever un estilo muy marcado, aunque algo disimulado, seguramente por motivos meramente comerciales. A pesar de que se veía que lo suyo era el pincel, también había alguna que otra escultura esculpida en difícil pero exquisito cobre. El chico era bueno, muy bueno, pero aún le quedaba una larga carrera que pulir.

A pesar de las sobresalientes virtudes del joven maestro y de la increíble pasión y curiosidad que ella sentía por el arte, Haru le había dejado muy claro que ellos habían venido en busca de noticias frescas sobre la gente con la que allí se encontrarían.

-Disculpe- murmuró cuando chocó contra alguien en su ensoñación.

Dio una amplia mirada al local, repasando y tratando de recordar todas las caras que su compañero había nombrado como personas de obligada atención. Al instante encontró a varias de esas personas, pero se fue dando cuenta de que a muchas no las recordaba y de que aunque acabara por reconocerlos a todos no sería capaz de decir también a qué se dedicaba cada uno de ellos o porqué eran importantes.

Suspiró pesadamente. Esa iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

Chikane salió de su Lamborghini estoque y le entregó las llaves al aparcacoches con una fría mirada y un "cuídalo bien" que prevenía al joven de lo que sería una masacre si le veía un solo rasguño.

Adoraba ese coche, no solo porque le pareciera un elegante y flamante deportivo, sino que también estaba convencida de que uno de los numerosos motivos por los que le tenía tanto aprecio era por el hecho de que a su padre no le parecía apropiado que una señorita de su clase tuviera tal coche, ya que era mucho más elegante una limusina para ella.

Por eso mismo había aprovechado la ausencia de su progenitor para ir a la gala conduciendo su exclusivo deportivo negro. Como una pequeña venganza por haber alargado su viaje de negocios.

La sala rebosaba, entre mal imitado entusiasmo y sonrisas tan falsas como las ganas de pasar la noche en aquel lugar, un aura de armoniosa elegancia y belleza. Todos los presentes, recatadamente vestidos para la ocasión, se paseaban por la galería con sus copas entre las manos y sus exclusivas conversaciones de cortesía.

Desde el momento en el que la tan esperada Himemiya Chikane se había adentrado de lleno en el corazón de la fiesta las miradas se centraron en su persona. Los pocos y exclusivos periodistas, que habían sido invitados de las revistas más exclusivas de la ciudad, se detuvieron expresamente para observar y vigilar todos los movimientos de la joven heredera y buscar la mejor manera para acercarse a ella y capturar su atención.

-¡Señorita Himemiya!-la saludó de pronto una mujer con fingida emoción- ¡Me alegro tanto de verla! Comenzaba a pensar que no la encontraría esta noche, aunque no esperaba menos de un Himemiya.

La señora Akiyama Aiko llevaba un moño muy apretado y excesivamente vistoso. Lucía su típico aspecto monstruosamente enjoyado, aun que también hacía gala de una "posesión" algo menos usual en ella, ya que un hombre mucho más joven la acompañaba del brazo.

-Buenas noches, señora Akiyama…- y Chikane siguió con una conversación que, como todo en aquella mujer, era descomunalmente tediosa.

* * *

-¿Te gusta?

Himeko dio un brinco de sorpresa al escuchar aquella inesperada pregunta. Por un momento pensó que Haru la había descubierto no prestándole la más mínima atención a las relaciones sociales de los presentes, sólo recreándose con las obras de arte. Pero los ojos castaños que le devolvieron la mirada no eran los de Haru.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó ella aún algo conmocionada por el susto.

-El cuadro. ¿Qué ves en él?

Himeko miró al joven cuyos ojos verdes las hipnotizaron unos instantes. Pero su amor por el arte hizo que se centrara en la pregunta.

-¿Qué qué veo?- pareció reflexionar unos momentos, mientras trataba de buscar más allá del cuadro.- El frío de la noche. Soledad, quizás algo de añoranza. Veo también sentimientos más cálidos, pero escondidos bajo ese profundo velo de sombras.

El chico pareció sonreír ante su repuesta.

-¿Sentimientos más cálidos?-repitió él, invitándola a seguir reflexionando.

-Sí, en el rostro de la doncella. Veo en sus ojos… la luna.

-¿La luna?- volvió a repetir las palabras de la joven- ¿Por qué la luna? En sus ojos están esos sentimientos "más cálidos" ¿No crees?

-Sí, no me preguntes por qué, pero yo siempre que pienso en la luna pienso en el amor.

Tras callar durante unos instantes en los que parecía razonar sus palabras el joven sonrió.

-Eres una persona muy extraña. Pero debes ser maravillosa si has sido capaz de interpretar los sentimientos impresos en mi cuadro.

En ese momento Himeko si creyó estar al borde de caer en un estado de shock profundo.

-¿Tu… TU CUADRO?

* * *

-¡Oh sí! Estoy segura de que a mi padre le entusiasmaría la idea.

-¡Bueno! Usted sabe que esta inversión es de suma importancia. No todos los días…

La mujer siguió hablando mientras los ojos de Chikane recorrían disimuladamente la sala. Enfocó en un principio al hombre que la acompañaba, era bastante atractivo pero su muda presencia le confirmaba que sólo estaba allí como elemento expositivo y que sus palabras siempre estaban de más para su acompañante.

Encuentra también a algunos amigos de la familia, todos hombres de negocios con irritable pompa e impecables modales de dudosa veracidad sino ante el público.

Su mirada siguió vagando por la estancia, intentando ver más allá de las caras de los demás invitados, tratando de no toparse con cualquiera de aquellos insufribles periodistas que estarían encantados de poder publicar algo sobre su vida sentimental.

Y entonces, en el último lugar del mundo en el que lo habría esperado, sus ojos se encontraron con su figura, con la brillantez de unos ojos de esmeraldas teñidas de sol, con las ondas doradas de un cabello que bañaba con delicadeza su añorada espalda, con la dulce sonrisa de su apetecible boca dibujada para otro, con la única mujer que le había hecho sentir una vez ese mítico sentimiento que sólo algunos pocos osaban llamarlo amor. Con su dulce y hermosa Himeko.

Esta allí, en ese lugar, de pie frente a un precioso cuadro que representaba una fría tarde de invierno. Mirando con una encantadora sonrisa a otro muchacho, el cual ella sabía que era el protagonista de la noche.

Los sentimientos, emociones y recuerdos que cruzaron su cabeza de golpe la embotaron por completo, privándola de todo pensamiento lógico. Apretando su pecho con una fuerza arrolladora, esos sentimientos, reencontrados tras tanto tiempo condenados al más duro olvido, provocaron que su usual apariencia inmutable se torciera de sorpresa, alegría y dolor al mismo tiempo.

Pero ella era Himemiya Chikane y no dejaría que nadie descubriera en su rostro rastro alguno de emoción o duda.

Ella era Himemiya Chikane, y lo era en todo momento, y esa misma razón fue la causante de que, de una forma súbita e incomprensible y completamente en contra de toda reacción lógica, decidiera dejar el dolor de lado y se decidiera a buscar la manera de calmar su orgullo roto desde hacía tiempo.

-…de ese modo entenderás…

-Perdone, señora Akiyama. Su charla me ha resultado sumamente satisfactoria, espero poder encontrarme con usted en otra ocasión.

-Pero…

A Chikane no le importó lo más mínimo la queja atónita de la mujer, ni tan siquiera pensó en el seguro disgusto de su padre cuando supiera de su acción. Sólo fue a encarar a su antiguo, aunque aún latente, amor.

* * *

-Bueno, a mi padre no le entusiasmaba la idea de que me dedicara a la pintura, así que tuve que pasar mucho tiempo trabajando como repartidor de propaganda para pagarme las clases- comentaba el joven sintiendo un gran afecto por la rubia.

-A mi abuela le encantaba que decidiera seguir en el mundo de la fotografía. Y, aunque yo si tuve todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicarme a ello, yo no llegaré nunca a donde lo has hecho tú.

Él rió con alegría.

-Bueno, al final ascendí de repartidor de propaganda a repartidor de pizzas, así que no tuve una vida tan dura.

Los dos volvieron a reír.

-La vida es dura- ironizó Himeko.

-No lo digas dos veces. Aunque el hecho de haberte conocido a ti, que no perteneces al grupo de snobs prepotentes que parece inundar la galería esta noche, hace que a veces me replante la veracidad de esa afirmación.

Las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron furiosamente ante el cumplido.

En ese momento los altavoces resonaron pidiendo la presencia del autor de las obras.

-Creo que te requieren.

-¿Qué se le va a hacer? Firmé un contrato que les permite explotarme toda la noche.

-¡Vete que tu público te aclama!

-Me ha encantado conocerte, Himeko.- dijo él mientras se inclinaba para besar su mejilla. La chica no respondió, sino que volvió a sonrojarse con violencia.

El joven se alejó hacia la improvisada tarima donde había sido convocado para hablar de su obra a los presentes. Y los ojos de Himeko divagaron desde su figura hasta perderse nuevamente en el hermoso cuadro que se empeñaba en deslumbrarla con su mística e hipnotinante belleza. Una belleza fría y poderosa.

-Buenas noches

Las gélidas palabras fueron pronunciadas a su espalda causando otro sobresalto como respuesta. ¿Es que esa noche todos estaban empeñados en sorprenderla?

Pero al darse la vuelta toda su preocupación y enfado pareció evaporarse como el agua por acción del sol de verano.

Ante ella unos ojos, fríos como el hielo y hermosos como el zafiro del mar, se posaron sobre los suyos, adentrándose en sus pupilas con una apabullante dureza, la cual sólo le hacía desear no dejar de perderse en esa gélida y maravillosa mirada.

La misma mujer ante cuya imagen había temblado esa misma tarde se hallaba en ese mismo instante frente a ella.

-Buenas noches- respondió tartamudeando de la emoción sin saber bien por qué alguien como aquella joven tenía la intención de hablar con ella. Sabía por Haru que normalmente evitaba dirigirse a la prensa.

-Es un bonito cuadro, ¿no opinas lo mismo?

Himeko tardó un tiempo en responder, pues se encontraba tan perdida en los bellos ojos de la chica que a su cerebro se tomaba mucho más tiempo del que requería normalmente para procesar sus palabras.

-¡Sí! Sí, muy bonito- murmuró sonrojándose por enésima vez esa noche.

'¡Mírame! ¡Mírame bien, Himeko! Quiero ver tu cara cuando te des cuenta de que soy la persona a la que una vez le partiste el corazón con tus mentiras' pensaba Chikane viendo como la chica apenas había despegado los ojos del cuadro para mirarla tan solo unos instantes.

-Espero que estés disfrutando de la velada, aunque tú estés aquí por mero trabajo.

La otra asintió cohibida. Descubriendo de pronto que, de entre todos los presentes, cuyas vidas tuvo que estudiar de cabo a rabo y de los cuales no recordaba apenas los nombres, sí recordaba por el contrario todo sobre esa muchacha.

-Tengo entendido que su familia fue la que avaló al artista- comenzó Himeko recordando de pronto su trabajo-. Deben sentirse orgullosos de que su obra esté teniendo tanto éxito.

'¿El artista? ¿Tanto interés vio en él con una mera charla? ¿Qué te pasa, Himeko? ¡Tan pronto te has olvidado de mí?' siguió hablando para sí la chica morena.

-La verdad es que hemos tenido en él fe ciega desde el primer momento- contestó ciñéndose bien su papel de mujer fría tras cuyos ojos no se lograba alcanzar emoción alguna.

-¡Oh, perdona! ¡Qué despistada he sido! Mi nombre es Kurusugawa Himeko, me alegra poder charlar con usted.

La mano que la rubia le tendió a modo de formal saludo le dolió tanto o más que las traiciones anteriores. El ver ese gesto tan impersonal de parte de su Himeko le partió el alma.

Otra vez.

La mente de Chikane quedó fundida en blanco, preguntándose, cada vez más dolorosamente el porqué. El porqué de todo.

'¿Por qué, Himeko, por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué actúas como si no me recordaras? Es algo imposible. Yo fui tu primer amor, tu primera vez. Y no sólo en esta vida. ¿Por qué ya no te importo si siempre juraste amarme?'

La mano de la rubia seguía extendida, esperando dubitativa a que fuera estrechada por su acompañante.

'Se acabó Kurusugawa. Se acabaron las lágrimas y los lamentos. Se acabaron las noches de dolorosos recuerdos. Se acabó el pensar en ti cuando yo ni siquiera te importo una pizca'

La mano fue retirada de forma confusa y abochornada, repasando la conversación para saber si había hecho algo mal o si era que la famosa Himemiya no gustaba de mantener contacto físico con periodistas u otras personas de igual importancia o menor.

-El placer es mío- profirió entonces la morena con un tono aún más frío del que era costumbre en ella-. Lamento despedirme tan pronto pero debo atender otros asuntos.

'Lo siento, Himeko,… pero para mí… estás muerta. No, no lo siento' pensó mientras, al igual que había venido, se alejó de ella, en silencio y arrastrando su fina capa de elegancia tras sus pasos. Pero con el corazón roto en mil fragmentos que jamás otra persona conseguiría reconstruir.

Y Himeko no entendería lo ocurrido hasta mucho tiempo después. Y hasta ese momento sintió una profunda oquedad en el pecho que amenazaba por embotarle el corazón de plena y desconocida agonía.

-¡Himeko!

Y la susodicha saltó otra vez de la sorpresa. En esta ocasión convencida de que, hasta que alguien la no matara del susto, no cejarían en su empeño.

En esta ocasión sí fue el temido Haru, que ella estaba convencida de que vendría a echarle la bronca por prestarle más atención a los cuadros que a su propio trabajo.

-¡Haru, me has dado un susto de muerte!- le recriminó tratando de calmar su corazón.

-Lo siento. Pero… ¡Fabuloso! Es tu primera noche como reportera y has conseguido hablar con la mismísima Himemiya Chikane, corazón de hielo. Tienes madera de periodista, chica.

Por algún motivo los halagos de su compañero no le resultaron gratificantes. Sólo era capaz de pensar en la gélida despedida de la nombrada.

-No te emociones. Apenas he podido hablar con ella.

-Peor sería no haber hablado. Vamos, aún queda mucho trabajo. Pero creo que viendo tu comienzo no te será difícil encajar aquí. ¡Ánimo, campeona, los tienes en el bote!

Pero Himeko no se sentía en nada con ánimos para aguantar toda la noche.

* * *

El camino de vuelta había sido coronado por una torrencial lluvia que parecía estar acorde con su pésimo humor.

Chikane había atravesado la mansión Himemiya como una sombra. De forma instintiva, si hacer apenas denotar su presencia.

Seguía dándole vueltas a lo acontecido esa noche.

Su reencuentro con Himeko y el empeño de esta por demostrarle que todo lo que habían pasado juntas no había servido para nada. Que ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿Ojou-sama?- preguntó una Otoha titubeante- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí Otoha-san. Sólo me encuentro algo cansada.

La sirvienta la ayudó con su vestido de noche mientras ella se quitaba el collar y los pendientes.

-¿Quiere que le prepare un baño? Eso siempre la relaja.

Chikane pareció pensarlo mientras su traje descendía por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar el suelo. Otoha lo recogió al instante para mandarlo a lavar.

'Maldita traidora' seguía pensando la morena de forma inconsciente.

-Sí. Es una buena idea. Gracias Otoha-san.

-Estará enseguida Ojou-sama.

Y con una reverencia abandonó el dormitorio de la señorita.

-No sé lo que siento- estalló entonces entre sollozos, al saberse sola de pronto.

Abrió el joyero con rabia y lanzó las que llevaba en la mano sin ningún cuidado. Pero ante sus ojos volvió a extenderse el colgante de la concha.

Alargó una mano, que temblaba como si el destino del mundo fuera a decidirse en ese gesto, sintiéndose aún más nerviosa que cuando tuvo que decidir verdaderamente el rumbo que debería tomar el mundo.

Cuando al fin sujetó el objeto con sus manos notó como sus lágrimas desbordaban de sus párpados e irrumpían en sus mejillas, recorriéndolas por completo.

Mil y un sentimientos todos viejos y nuevos a la par, se arremolinaron en su cabeza, embotando su mente con los inminentes recuerdos de amor y angustia.

'¡Nunca más!, gritó su cabeza con fuerza enfrentándose con la ventana de su cuarto.

-Nunca más- susurró ella al hacer desaparecer del medio el cristal que la separaba del exterior.

-¡Nunca más!- exclamó más alto mirando la suave superficie rosada, como si pretendiera despedirse de ella por última vez. Tanto del objeto como de la persona a la que le recordaba.

-¡NUNCA MÁS!- gritó al cielo arrojándolo en medio de la lluvia.

La cadena resplandeció una última vez antes de perderse de la vista. Para no volver a ser encontrada por su propietaria.

Chikane tuvo apenas un instante para arrepentirse de ese acto, pero ya era demasiado tarde y había decidido que no volvería a morir en vida por esa persona. Aquella que había dejado olvidado su corazón en alguna esquina del tiempo.

Y su convicción se centraba en unas simples palabras.

'Nunca más, nunca más sufriré por ella'

En una esquina de la puerta dos ojos la observaban con profunda tristeza. Queriendo entender lo que le sucedía, qué era lo que hacía sufrir tanto a su Ojou-sama.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquitito. De verdad que no me gusta como me está quedando. **

**Bueno, siento de nuevo la tardanza y agradezco mucho los ánimos que me están dando. **

**Besos a todos y gracias.**

**Espero actualizar con mayor rapidez. XDD**


	5. Volviendo a empezar

El suave tintineo que dejaban escapar las copas de vino, brindando entre ellas, alteró el silencio de la sala, hasta ese momento sólo acompasado por el crepitar de las llamas que la chimenea se esmeraba en mantener cautivas.

Los labios de la joven invitada, refulgentes de fuego nocturno, se posaron sobre el frío vidrio para dejar así correr el agrio néctar por su garganta. Sus ojos oscuros pasearon por el rostro de su anfitriona mientras esta repetía su mismo acto.

El suave vestido de gasa turquesa que se ceñía de manera sublime a su cuerpo, lucía un hermoso y muy generoso escote y una apertura en la falda que dejaba bien poco a la imaginación. Es más, se podría decir que incitaba a volar a las más excitantes ensoñaciones.

Chikane era una mujer seria y elegante, que reyaba a la perfección con la sensualidad y la pasión que era capaz de contener en tan solo una simple mirada.

Era una mujer capaz de enloquecer a cualquiera que osara buscar apenas un vestigio de su alma en el cual regocijarse de gozo al saberse más cercano que cualquier otro para ella.

Pero la joven que compartía en ese momento su tiempo con la señorita Himemiya, era dichosa de haber compartido con ella mucho más que la mayoría de esas personas que tan sólo podían imaginarse lo que sería el sentir su mirada en sus propios ojos.

-Hacía mucho que no me llamabas, Chikane-san- musitó la mujer morena con la voz más seductora que era capaz de mostrar-. Empezaba a pensar que ya te habrías cansado de mí.

-Los asuntos de mi padre me han mantenido ocupada durante todo este tiempo- se excusó ella sin demasiado interés.

-Mentirosa…- murmuró con malicia- Sé que cuando tus padres se marcharon ya hacía un mes y medio que no te habías si quiera dignado a hablarme.

-¿Cuentas el tiempo que pasas sin verme?-murmuró de forma coqueta, para intentar restarle algo de hierro al asunto.

-¿Cómo no podría hacerlo?

Su gélida mirada se clavó en los ojos oscuros de la chica, tratando de hacerle llegar un sentimiento más cálido, un sentimiento que en realidad no sentía, pero que se confundía muy bien con la seducción y la pasión que tan bien mostraban sus azulinas pupilas.

No respondió su pregunta, cualquier contestación significaría caer en la falsa modestia o demostrar una presunción que, aunque la prensa opinara lo contrario, no poseía.

-Me alegra que hallas aceptado mi invitación, Minako- dijo desviando la conversación-. Realmente te echaba de menos.

Mentía, lo sabía. Y la otra joven también lo sabía, aunque se negara en rotundo a verlo de ese modo. Bufó haciendo amago de risa.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan formal conmigo, Chikane-san? Creía que esa etapa la habíamos pasado ya hace mucho.

-Yo siempre he sido así, Mina, lo sabes.

-No, cariño- sonrió con arrogancia y seducción-. Tú siempre sabes bien cómo debes hacer las cosas. Siempre consigues hacerme sentir a gusto o decir exactamente lo que quiero oír.

Minako se acercó aún más a ella en el sofá, abandonando su copa sobre la mesilla de café. Sus pestañas remolinearon de forma sugerente.

-¿Qué te pasa, Chikane-san? ¿Acaso algo te preocupa o tan sólo quieres pasar el tiempo conmigo? Sabes que siempre estoy para ti… para lo que me necesites.

La invitada dejó que sus cuerpos se juntaran con exquisita suavidad y posó con empalagosa dulzura uno de los desnudos hombros de la morena. Chikane siguió su juego, al fin y al cabo la había llamado para distraerse un rato y tratar de olvidar así aquello por lo que había estado muriendo esas últimas semanas.

-Quizás tan sólo te echara realmente en falta- musitó con un provocativo susurro mientras elevaba el rostro de la chica con la punta de sus finos dedos-. ¿O tan difícil te resulta pensar que no te he deseado todo este tiempo?

-Sabes que me encantaría pensar eso…

Las palabras fueron cortadas en sus labios por su creciente deseo, la sensación de que finalmente la joven Himemiya iba a volver a ser suya, sensación que le dolía y la abrasaba cómo las llamas de fuego que lamían la leña de la chimenea que las caldeaba en ese momento. Solo que para Minako el fuego estaba ardiendo en su interior, lamiendo sus entrañas sin piedad alguna.

-¿Pero…?- preguntó Chikane continuando con su juego de seducción.

-…pero el deseo es solamente eso, deseo. Una noche y después deberé esperar que vuelvas a requerirme.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que eso no te importaba.

Chikane dejó caer su rostro sobre el de ella, sin llegar a hacer contacto. Sólo alterando la sensación de tiempo y espacio, sin permitir adivinar la realidad de la situación.

La joven Himemiya era una reina, una diosa. Un ángel o una estrella caída del cielo, era la mismísima luna que reinaba en el oscuro firmamento, manteniendo con su elegante porte el peso de la noche, compartiendo el brillo de los demás cuerpos celestes.

Minako había caído rendida, como tantos otros antes y después de ella, ante la magnificencia de la muchacha de ojos de frío zafiro. Y también, como tantas otras veces, sabía que jugaría con ella y que a esta no le importaría lo más mínimo. Porque la simple presencia de la chica hacía estremecer cada fibra de su ser, aunque sólo la requiriera de noche en noche. No le importaba si podía retenerla apenas unos instantes junto a ella.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que no te importaba que jugásemos a ser amantes.-susurró, esta vez contra sus labios.

-¿Importarme?- murmuró la otra con incitación, obligando a Chikane a recostarse contra el mullido sofá- Nunca he dicho que me importara, solamente digo que no estaría mal tenerte.

Sus labios se unieron, de forma sugestiva y sensual, con pasión, pero de manera impersonal, cada una siendo consciente de lo que ese beso significaba. Para una, desahogo, para la otra un fragmento de un sueño inalcanzable.

Un intercambio de necesidades, algunas más profundas que otras, más urgentes o requeridas. Un tú a tú que mantenían como firme contrato, un acuerdo, un pacto en el que cada una utilizaba a la otra para su disfrute personal, respetando únicamente los intereses propios.

-Aunque sé conformarme con lo que se me ofrece.

Y ahí, bajo la tenue luz de las llamas, bajo la suave embriaguez del vino, bajo la férrea mirada de la luna, Chikane comenzó a olvidar su mayor pena, a la par que los labios de la morena se perdían bajando por su escote.

-------------------------------------

-¡Deja de gritarme!- dijo a voces la mujer Kurusugawa.

-¡Te grito porque nunca quieres atender a razones! ¡Siempre estás comportándote como una niñata consentida!

-¿Consentida yo? ¿Quién es el que no vuelve a casa porque prefiere irse de copas con los amigos? ¡Nunca piensas en que las dos te esperamos o queremos saber de ti! ¡Nunca piensas en mí ni en nuestra pobre hija!

-¡Te lo advierto, Hinata, una palabra más sobre ese tema y no respondo de mis actos! ¡Deja de meter a Himeko en medio porque sabes que no es con ella el problema!

Himeko se apretaba con fuerza contra el sillón de la parte de atrás del coche. Tratando en vano de hacer oídos sordos a los gritos que sus padres se lanzaban con la crueldad de una daga ansiosa por atravesar el pecho del adversario.

La pequeña de los Kurusugawa se reprochaba a sí misma lo tonta que había sido al creer que tal vez un viaje en familia podría recomponer la dañada relación de sus progenitores.

Ahora, a unos meses de su mudanza, la amenaza de divorcio estaba a milímetros de posarse sobre la mesa, trayendo consigo las únicas lágrimas de su dulce e inocente hija.

-¡Estoy harto de que las cosas sean siempre como tú quieras! ¡Dices que no soy un buen padre, pero si alguien se preocupa por la niña soy yo, tú sólo te limitas a verla en casa y ponerla como pretexto contra mí! ¿Quién la lleva a clases por las mañanas? ¿Quién se encarga de llevarla al médico o ver si va bien en el instituto o con sus clases? ¿Quién se preocupa en realidad por sus necesidades e intereses?

La mujer trató de rechistar, pero los gritos de su marido acallaron sus quejas. La joven se asustó de pronto por el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación, y no fue la única que notó lo peligroso del estado de alteración de su padre.

-¡Pero yo nunca hago nada bien! ¿Verdad? ¡Si no hago horas extras para ganar más soy un vago, y si trabajo es que no tengo en cuenta a mi familia!

-Akito, vas muy rápido- murmuró Hinata comenzando a inquietarse.

-¡Porque la señorita nunca hace nada malo! ¡Ella jamás descuida a su hija! ¡No desconoce sus actividades ni dónde está por las tardes! ¡Ella hace siempre lo correcto porque si no sería yo el bueno y eso no lo puede permitir!

-Akito, ve más despacio.

-¿Dime, Himeko, de verdad lo hago tan mal como dice? ¿Soy mal padre?

-¡Ni se te ocurra meter a la niña!

-¿Es que no es eso lo que haces tú todo el tiempo?

-Papá, yo…- la joven también comenzaba a inquietarse- Mamá tiene razón deberías parar.

Las sombras de la noche se ceñían sobre la calle como la gruesa cortina de lluvia que comenzaba a inundar la carretera bajo los neumáticos.

-¿Razón tu madre? ¡Te voy a decir yo quién tiene razón!

-¡Frena, Akito! ¡Vas demasiado rápido!

-¡Voy como me da la gana, que por eso soy el que lleva los pantalones en la casa!

-¡Papá, más despacio!

-¿Es eso? ¿Ahora están las dos en mi contra? ¡Pues al diablo!

-¡Para, Akito, frena!

-¡Papá cuidado!

La fiera de hierro se cernió de pronto sobre ellos.

Al primer instante apenas fueron capaces de distinguir los brillantes haces de luz que arrojaban con violencia sus ojos. El señor Kurusugawa torció el volante hacia un lado con extrema violencia, a la par que su familia solo atinó a colocar sus manos delante del rostro como inútil protección.

En el siguiente instante ya no había cabida a más reacción. El camión ya había arroyado al vehículo.

-------------------

Eran apenas las cuatro y media de la mañana cuando Himeko despertó de sopetón, a la par que el golpe recibido en el sueño, en el recuerdo.

Dos gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, dos lágrimas convocadas por la dura pesadilla que atenazaba sus sueños desde hacía ya cinco años, desde el mismo momento en el que había perdido a sus padres en aquel fatídico accidente.

'¡Es irónico!', pensó la rubia tras calmarse un poco, 'que sólo sea capaz de recordarlos peleándose'.

Su perro, que, hasta el momento en el que su dueña se había sobresaltado, había estado dormitando en la parte baja de la cama, se encontraba ahora junto a esta, cubriendo su cara de lastimeros lametones.

---------------------------

Otoha-san odiaba a esa mujer, no sólo por el simple hecho de que alguien como ella se hubiera ganado el derecho a disfrutar del cuerpo de su hermosa Ojou-sama, sino porque ella, en su mera y retorcida esencia, era una persona sumamente desagradable.

Cierto era que poseía una belleza genuina y sugerente, quizás fruto del extenso capital de su progenitor, pero su arrogancia y egocentrismo hacían palidecer cualquiera de sus bien dispuestos atributos físicos.

La observó bajar de la cama, mostrando, con su exquisita desnudez, su bien formado cuerpo femenino, y coger sus ropas, descuidadamente olvidadas a los pies de la cama. De una cama de invitados, pues Chikane nunca se había dignado a ofrecerle su propio dormitorio. Nunca, en ninguna de sus incontables noches, había dejado que Misako pisara tan siquiera su propia alcoba.

-Chikane no está en la mansión- dijo con cierto desprecio.

Fue una clara afirmación, Otoha lo supo.

-La señorita Himemiya ha tenido que marcharse temprano. Le han acontecido ciertos asuntos de suma importancias que no ha podido dejar de atender de inmediato.

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué otra cosa me cabía esperar?

La ropa interior ya cubría su cuerpo.

-No sé ni por qué me sorprendo aún. Al fin y al cabo ya debería estar acostumbrada a su… "escasa disponibilidad"

La joven asistenta la siguió observando desde la puerta con la bandeja del desayuno entre las manos. Sus bien cuidados modales le impedían cualquier acto que no fuera esperar a que la mujer se dignara a tomarlo.

-La señorita me pidió que la disculpara, que ella la llamará en otra ocasión para compensarla por…

Las palabras de Otoha casi se ahogan en su propia garganta por la irremediable repugnancia que le causaban. Sin embargo no hizo falta, pues la otra la interrumpió sin miramientos.

-¡Por supuesto que me llamará, eso no lo dudes! Cuando vuelva a sentir ganas de desahogarse ten por seguro que lo hará. Como siempre lo hace.

El vestido del que había hecho gala la noche anterior no tenía cremallera, ni un sistema de cierre que requiriera de la ayuda de otra persona, por lo que se limitó tan sólo a deslizarlo por su cuerpo.

-Ella es toda una dama que…- saltó ofendida.

-¿Y quién te ha preguntado a ti nada?

El comentario hacia su Ojou-sama le había parecido arrogante e insultante, pero sabía que debía, simplemente por mero respeto, desempeñar su trabajo con propiedad por lo que tuvo que morderse la lengua ante las insultantes palabras de la mujer.

-Ella es toda una dama, eso no te lo niego.

Misako se acercó a la muchacha y le sostuvo el mentón, en un gesto de superioridad, con la intención de hacer que la mirara.

Los ojos de la mujer eran profundos como la noche, guardando celosamente un matiz cremoso que los hacía vibrar cada vez que su mirada acompañaba esa malévola sonrisa. Ella evadió sus ojos clavando la vista a un lado, causando una sonrisa satisfecha a la joven invitada.

-Ella es toda una mujer. Sí… dulce, recatada, refinada elegante… Además… ¡Es puro fuego! ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

Otoha volvió a mirarla, esta vez con la rabia impresa en el rostro.

-¡Pero qué pregunta! ¡Por supuesto que no lo sabes! ¿Cómo podría ella dignarse a mostrárselo a alguien como tú?- vio el dolor de sus ojos- Pero ella sí me lo demuestra a mí, ¿sabes? Y ella volverá a llamarme, a pedirme que le dedique otra noche, entera, y yo volveré con ella, a tomarla y a poseerla. Y lo mejor de todo es que no me sentiré utilizada, ¿sabes por qué no? Porque yo también la utilizaré a ella. Yo también sé jugar a los amantes y no seré yo quien se contenga hasta que se digne a requerirme nuevamente.

Soltó la cara de la otra con un deje de locura y egocentrismo en las pupilas.

-¿Sabes por qué tiene tanto poder? Sobre personas como tú y yo me refiero.

Otoha hizo ademán de ignorarla, o intentar aparentar siquiera que el significado de sus palabras no hacía mella en ella, en vano.

-Porque es inasequible. Con las dos comparte cosas muy importantes, por lo menos para nosotras. Tú eres su eterna ayudante y amiga, su confidente, su hombro en el cual sostenerse. Y yo… ¡Bueno! Ya sabes lo que yo comparto con ella, ¿no? ¡Ja, ja, ja! Y en cambio ninguna la tiene a ella.

Soltó su perorata con voz pausada, como disfrutando de sus propias palabras.

-Eso es lo que tiene. Que te cautiva, te emociona, te apasiona. Te da esperanzas y cuando crees que por fin has logrado ganártela se te escapa de entre los dedos con la fluidez del agua de un arrollo. Sabe que tiene el poder y le encanta ejercer ese dominio sobre la gente. ¡La muy puta!

-¡No le permito que hable así de la señori…!

La mano de Misako estalló contra su mejilla, callando de inmediato sus palabras y provocando que las lágrimas que finalmente se habían dignado a salir de sus ojos fueran producidas por el dolor, pero no más por el dolor externo que el que sentía por dentro.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme nada! ¿Escuchaste? ¡Nadie! Así que mantente al nivel que te corresponde y dígnate ni más ni menos que a servirme- gritó con odio la mujer-. No eres más que una simple criada, ¡como todas las demás! Así que no pienses que por ser la favorita de Chikane estas a mi altura. ¡Tú no eres nada, nada de nadie! Ni lo serás jamás. ¡Nada de ella al menos!

Otoha aguantó impávida, ante lo cual la mujer pareció decepcionada, pero las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

-¿Crees que merece una mejor calificación? Al fin y al cabo es lo que demuestra, ¿no? Es lo que hace conmigo. Me llama a mí, cuando te tiene a ti siempre a su lado. ¿Acaso no te hace sentir mal? ¿Acaso crees que no sabe lo que sientes por ella, que no sabe que con decirte desnúdate te tendría a su completa disposición? Y… en cambio… me llama a MÍ.

Su risa se intensificó, brotando a borbotones espesos y amargos. Quizás intentando transmitirle odio o desprecio, quizás disfrutando del hecho de sentirse poderosa cuando controlaba las emociones de otra persona, o puede que tal vez, sólo tal vez, intentaba transmitir algo. Algo que la ahogaba en sus propias tinieblas. Quizás sólo trataba de dividir el dolor que le causaba la indiferencia de la joven Himemiya.

Lo único cierto es que Otoha aguantó ante ella, inamovible. Con la bandeja con su desayuno entre las manos y sus bien cuidados modales. Sus lágrimas trataban de ser presas tras sus férreos parpados. Su fortaleza no se quebró, mas su corazón comenzaba a romperse poco a poco.

Quizás… esto no le hizo demasiada gracia a Misako.

Las manos de la mujer se elevaron mientras marchaba con gustoso garbo a través de la puerta del dormitorio. El tintineo de la vajilla al colisionar abruptamente sobre el piso acompañó sus últimas palabras.

-Dile a Chikane que espero su llamada. ¡Como siempre!

-----------------------------

Esa tarde Himeko estaba recostada sobre el sillón de su salón con su ordenador portátil entre las manos. En sus labios se removía con aire ausente un trozo de bizcocho mientras miraba la pantalla.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la exposición en la galería de arte de los Himemiya. Su jefe le había felicitado por ello, ya que, si bien el hecho de haber entablado conversación con la gran Himemiya Chikane no le había valido de mucho, a lo largo de la noche, por puro azar del destino, se dio cuenta de que el señor Amisako se soltaba de la lengua tras beber un par de copitas de más, y había sabido aprovechar eso y descubrir lo que su editor describió como un "auténtico bombazo".

El artículo se embebía en su cabeza, se degustaba en el roce de sus yemas contra el suave teclado y se regurgitaba en forma de palabras arrojadas a la brillante pantalla.

Mentira.

Su imaginación era la que se veía embebida de una sugerente figura, su corazón degustaba la dulce sensación de la calidez que había embotado sus sentidos aquella noche y en su estomago se regurgitaba la sensación de haber metido la pata como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Y en la pantalla florecieron las mismas palabras que se habían convertido en parte de su existencia:

"Himemiya Chikane"

Cerró el portátil con cierta violencia. Escandalizada por su propia reacción, se vio a si misma al borde de la locura.

-¿Qué demonios me pasa, Kumo?- le preguntó a su fiel can al tiempo que cubría su cara con sus manos- ¿Qué tiene esa mujer que no puedo para de pensar en ella?

El animal se le acercó y le besó la cara con su larga lengua, manteniendo esa fase juguetona en la que siempre se encontraba.

Tras aquella noche había estado investigando sobre su persona. Cada detalle de su vida, relevante o no.

Había preguntado a Haru sobre ella, habían compartido una tarde y un gran número de cafés para ilustrarla sobre la morena. Por si aún le quedaba alguna laguna, no había podido evitar buscar por la red la información adicional que pudiera habérsele escapado a su amigo.

Himemiya Chikane era toda una figura nacional, un modelo a seguir en todos sus pasos, una gran empresaria apasionada, aparte, de las artes. Tocaba el piano con gran gusto, tal que había dado algún que otro concierto de cierta importancia. Había ganado numerosas competiciones de tenis y equitación…

El teléfono sonó sin conseguir capturar su atención, y el hilo de sus pensamientos fue roto sólo cuando su perro comenzó a ladrar advirtiendo a su ama.

-¿Si?

El conocido chillido que la asaltó desde el otro lado de la línea la obligó a apartarse del auricular con desconcierto.

-¡Holaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡Mako-chan, qué sorpresa! ¿Por qué te ha dado por llamarme?

-¿Tanto te sorprende que quiera hablar con mi amiga?- dijo con tono victimista.

-Teniendo en cuenta que normalmente si no soy yo la que llama podemos pasar meses sin hablar porque descolgar el auricular cuando no es obligatorio te cansa demasiado…

-Ya, ya, ya lo cojo. Pero para una vez que lo hago al menos podrías mostrar algo de interés.

La rubia sonrió, sintiendo que su amiga era lo que necesitaba para volver a encarrilar su alocada mente.

-¿No se me nota el entusiasmo?- dijo Himeko con fingido sarcasmo.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Un entusiasmo apabullante!

-¿Qué quieres? Ya empezaba a pensar que te habías olvidado de mí.

-Pues descuida que después de esta semana vas a desear ser tú la que quiera olvidarse de mí.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó dubitativa.

-¡Porque vas a tenerme de ocupa en tu casa!

-¿¡Qué!?- se sorprendió- ¿Por qué?

¡Jo!- profirió Mako con voz apagada- ¿Es que acaso no te alegras de que vaya a visitarte? Pues no te preocupes que mejor me alquilo un apartamento para no molestarte.

-No seas tonta, Mako-chan- exclamó alarmada creyendo que su amiga verdaderamente la había malinterpretado-. Claro que me encantaría verte, pero es que en un año has venido a visitarme una sola vez y porque Oogami-kun venía también. Es normal que me sorprenda.

-Bueno, bueno, te perdono. Entonces estaré allí mañana.

-¿¡Mañana!?

-Te sobresaltas con demasiada facilidad.- le reprochó con cariño.

-¿Pero no es muy pronto?

-Es que me han ofrecido dirigir un cursillo allí y pensaba ir algo antes para relajarme un poco primero.

-¡Lo ves! ¿Cómo te atreves a enfadarte conmigo por desconfiar por venir a visitarme si el motivo de esa visita es que tienes trabajo aquí? ¡Eres terrible, Mako-chan!

-Bueno, bueno, no te alarmes. No es tan grave, ¿no?

-¡Mako-chan!- reprimió a su amiga la rubia.

La chica se rió ante ello. Por esa inocencia adoraba a su amiga.

Tras un sinfín de bromas, sermones y planes de reencuentro colgaron el teléfono.

-No cambiará nunca, Kumo- dijo acariciando a su mascota-. ¡Bien! Será mejor que compremos un par de cosa para hacerle una cena de bienvenida. ¡Vamos, chico!

------------------------------

Chikane conducía su lamborghini a gran velocidad, como si quisiera salir del mundo, escapar de él y de sus meras fantasías terrenales.

Había vuelto a aprovecharse de Minako y, una vez más, como en todas las ocaciones en las que lo había hecho antes, se sentía terriblemente culpable. Porque, muy en el fondo, quería a esa mujer que le había dado todo y más.

Pero ella nunca pudo olvidar a Himeko, aunque quisiera hacerlo, aunque lo hubiera intentado con toda su alma. Simplemente nunca había podido y, en consecuencia, en su corazón no había cabida para nadie más.

Una hermosa visión se posó ante ella, sobre su parabrisas. Un hermosa y dulce pluma, tan nívea como la nieve brillando ante un sol de verano.

Frenó casi de golpe, provocando el enfado de los conductores que iban tras ella. No era más que un objeto inerte, compuesto por simple materia orgánica. Brillante ante sus ojos, que se desvaneció con igual rapidez que su llegada.

Al aparcar salió del vehículo. Entre la negrura metalizada se escondía, destacando a la vista por su ambigüedad, la pluma albina.

La sostuvo entre sus dedos, exhibiéndola ante sus ojos.

Un ladrido distrajo entonces su atención. Un hermoso husky siberiano, cuyos reflejos plateados destellaban a la luz del sol con cada uno de sus acelerados movimientos se acercaba a ella.

Paró ante su mirada, gimiendo desesperado y fijándose en la hermosa pluma. El perro se acercó más, frotando su hocico contra su pierna, llamando su atención.

-¿Qué te pasa, chico, te has perdido?- preguntó con dulzura acariciando al animal.

Entonces este mordisqueó con delicadez y cierta inquietud su pantalón, jalándolo suave y desesperadamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está tu dueño, pequeño? ¡Hey, vale! ¿Quieres que te siga, eso quieres?

Atravesó el parque siguiendo los desesperados ladridos del animal por entre los árboles. No sabía a dónde la llevaba ni por qué iba tras él.

Llegó entonces al otro lado, detrás del parque de columpios en el que jugaban quincenas de niños acompañados de sus respectivas madres. Cruzó a través de los múltiples bancos cargados de parejas sedientas de sí mismas. Y dejó atrás los cerezos y arces que imponían su sombra sobre el camino.

Sólo para llegar junto a la última persona con la que quería estar. Sólo para encontrarla de la última forma en que la querría encontrar.

Un tumulto de gente se arremolinaba ante su imagen más preciada, con esa mezcla de preocupación y morbosa curiosidad que tanto caracteriza a la raza humana.

Se encontraba allí, tirada cuan ancha era sobre la acera, la mujer que tantas veces le había robado los sueños. Sus ojos cerrados, apagando el dulce amatista de su mirada y sus rubios cabellos habían adquirido un suave tinte carmín.

-¡HIMEKO!- gritó de forma instintiva, olvidando de pronto su fingido odio por la mencionada.

-------------------------- -----------------------------------


	6. Cruce de miradas

**¡Hola!**

**Lo primero es disculparme por tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar, este curso ha sido muy duro (cualquiera que haya pasado un segundo de bachillerato lo sabe XD) y la verdad es que este verano no he estado muy por la labor, pero me gustaría aclarar que cuando empezé a escribir este fic me prometí que no sería uno de esos tantos que se quedan inconclusos y aunque tenga otros nuevos en la cabeza no pienso abandonarlo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia y por sus animos para que siguiera y sus muestras de apoyo. Sus reviews son demasiados para contestarlos individualmente, por eso les digo a todos que aprecio mucho esos comentarios, dulce ambrosía que alimenta a los autores XDD y sobre todo su inagotable paciencia.**

**Este capítulo es algo más corto de lo que pretendía en un principio pero es que la frase final me parecía demasiado suculenta como para desperdiciarlo.**

**Gracias nuevamente y espero que tras tan larga espera no les decepcione.**

* * *

-Muy bien, Kumo- comentaba Himeko alegremente-. Creo que con esto tendremos suficiente como para darle la bienvenida a Mako-chan.

La muchacha portaba dos grandes bolsas de comida entre las manos y agarraba la correa de su perro como buenamente podía.

-¿No te alegras tú también de que al fin vaya a venir a visitarnos? Seguramente estará hambrienta cuando llegue así que le haremos una cena digna de un dios- divagaba para ella misma-. ¿Y si come en el tren? Al fin y al cabo es un viaje de negocios y tal vez le paguen el transporte y la comida. O puede que esté demasiado cansada por el viaje y no tenga ganas más que de picar algo e ir a la cama. ¿Y si lo que busca es que…

Cortó repentinamente sus propios desvaríos al sentir como el peso de su carga se aligeraba de repente, lo que causó su completo desconcierto y, en respuesta, trastabilló perdiendo el equilibrio. Si no encontró el suelo en su camino fue por la firme mano que sujetó su brazo con seguridad.

-Hola- le sonrieron los ojos acaramelados del hombre que había agarrado parte de su pesada compra y evitado su inminente caída.

Himeko sonrió casi de forma inconsciente al encontrar ante ella al mismo joven que había conocido hacía apenas un par de semanas antes. Aquel joven cuya exposición había dado mucho de qué hablar a la prensa, ya bien sea por unos motivos u otros más ajenos al artista.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí?

-¡Yuta!- saludó ya con evidente sonrojo.

-Veo que sí.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿En la calle? No sé, a veces soy tan raro que me da por salir de mi casa a dar un paseo.-bromeó con jovialidad.

-¡No, no!- murmuró sintiéndose prontamente avergonzada- Claro que no me refería a aquí en la calle. Todo el mundo sale a la calle. Es sólo que no te había visto desde la exposición y no pensaba… en fin… encontrarte aquí…

-¿Siempre te pones tan nerviosa cuando hablas con extraños?

-¿Nerviosa yo? ¡No, claro que no! Solamente me habías sorprendido pero yo no te considero un extraño. No, no eres un extraño. Sólo es que no te conozco lo suficiente como para considerarte más que un conocido. Pero no te considero para nada un extraño. Al fin y al cabo todos los amigos son primero desconocidos, ¿no?

-Emm…- titubeó el muchacho algo desconcertado por las divagaciones de la rubia- ¿Gracias?

'Cállate', fue el consejo que le dio su propio orgullo a Himeko antes de volver a ser herido gravemente por otra de esas contestaciones exageradas y cuyas palabras salían tan alborotadamente que el hecho de entender su disculpa por entero merecía una condecoración heroica.

Pero el joven artista no perdió su deslumbrante sonrisa en ningún momento, ni aun cuando el desmesurado discurso de la chica embotó sus sentidos.

-¿Siempre te explicas usando tantas palabras?- comentó esta vez con algo de guasa, ya recuperado por completo del estupor inicial.

-No yo… usualmente no hablo tanto. Es solo que a veces. No sé. Sólo salen las palabras y ni yo misma me doy cuenta de lo que digo y…-Calló de golpe al darse cuenta de que lo estaba volviendo a hacer-. No, no suelo usar tantas palabras. Sólo cuando estoy nerviosa.

Yuta rió esta vez, agradeciéndose para sí mismo el haberse encontrado con tan encantadora joven. Era una casualidad del destino que no podía desaprovechar.

-Bueno, quizás si me conocieras mejor ya no te pondría nerviosa. Te prometo que no soy mala gente.

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes?- preguntó con gracia.

Himeko se dio cuenta entonces de que había dejado filtrar sus pensamientos a sus labios sin pretenderlo realmente.

El muchacho volvió a reír con burbujeante alegría y la miró a los ojos antes de añadir sus siguientes palabras con sutil confianza.

-¿Eso significa que aceptas él intentar conocerme mejor? No sé, quizás salir a tomar… un… café.

-¿QUÉ?- replicó la chica atónita ante la inesperada propuesta- ¿Un café?

-¡Vaya! Debería tomarme eso como un no, ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué? ¡No, no, es sólo que… sólo me sorprendiste!

- ¿Es un sí entonces?- preguntó como jovial súplica.

Las mejillas de Himeko teñido nuevamente de un suave tono carmesí por enésima vez, lo que al el joven artista se le antojaba un toque más de belleza a la chica.

-Claro- susurró azorada bajando la vista-. Me encantaría.

¡Tres meses! Había tardado dos años en su pueblo en prestarle atención a algún pretendiente, sin considerar siquiera la posibilidad de salir con alguien y ahora que se había mudado a Tokio no había tardado más que tres meses, tras quedar libre nuevamente, en aceptar una cita. Aunque nadie lo había llamado cita, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué estaba ella devorándose internamente con esos pensamientos entonces? Y algo aún más importante que eso, ¿por qué la imagen de Himemiya Chikane se presentaba en su mente de repente?

Entonces el tiempo se paró. Su mirada se perdió en una imagen congelada de la dulce sonrisa de ilusión de Yuta, mientras apreciaba como el suave tronar de la autopista se le hacía casi inaudible. Su mente, incapaz de maquinar algún otro pensamiento se deleitaba de la apacible tranquilidad de esa sostenida y agradable inactividad. Y entonces todo se tornó rápido, sorpresivamente rápido.

Kumo gruñó y ladró con violencia, alertándola sobre un peligro que no fue capaz de ver. El golpe vino antes, el de las piernas, y antes de sorprenderse siquiera ya estaba en el suelo. El dolor también llegó casi al instante, aunque no estaba muy segura de si casi cabía en la escena. La cabeza retumbó contra el asfalto, duro, extremadamente duro y de una agudeza que no le atribuía. Los ojos del artista se difuminaron en un rápido destello, desapareciendo a la par que los ladridos de su fiel husky.

Y ya no hubo nada más.

* * *

Las hermosas amatistas de su mirada irrumpieron en la sala, colándose tímidamente como si tuvieran miedo de no haber sido invitadas. Y, al presenciar la lujosa sala que la rodeaba, en verdad sintió la angustia de no estar invitada.

Un amplio salón de estilo rústico, con muebles clásicos, aunque de tal exquisitez y maestría que parecían haber sido tallados para un miembro de la misma realeza. Los tonos ocres de las paredes brillaban con la luz mítica que el astro rey vertía con suavidad por la ventana.

El estado de semiinconsciencia en el que aún se encontraba inmersa le impedía preocuparse o asustarse por no ser capaz de distinguir el lugar en el que se hallaba. No era capaz de recordar nada. Solo a Yuta y su cita, bueno, más bien su invitación a tomar un café. Y su perro, ladrando fieramente.

Un terrible dolor de cabeza le recordó el golpe, algo había chocado contra ella, algo que no era capaz de recordar. El golpe había llegado desde atrás, e incluso dudaba si realmente había sido capaz de verlo.

El sofá sobre el que se hallaba acostada brillaba en un verde suave. A su lado se extendía una mesita de café, sobre la que reposaba un sublime jarrón con rasgos típicamente japoneses, del cual, tan solo con mirarlo de reojo, se podía apreciar lo extremadamente caro que era. En su interior se disponían, exhibiendo su delicada belleza, una delicada composición de flores, mezclando los lirios y las orquídeas de tal forma que serían capaces de hacer sonrojar a su profesora de ikebana, haciéndole ver que lo que ella era capaz de hacer no era más que una bagatela a su lado.

Tras la mesa con la obra floral fue capaz de distinguir una chimenea de mármol, grande y, a grandes rasgos, lujosa. Un par de fotos sobre ella, las cuales no llegaba a distinguir desde allí además de…

¡Un momento! ¿Dónde estaba? No se encontraba en su apartamento, ni en ninguna casa en la que hubiera estado antes. Recordaba haber estado con Yuta hasta donde su recuerdo llegaba, pero dudaba mucho encontrarse en la casa de un artista recién estrenado como tal y que había tenido que pagarse la carrera como repartidor.

Pero entonces…

Trató de levantarse, algo bruscamente. La cabeza le dio vueltas de golpe y las punzadas que le taladraban el cráneo se agudizaron con violencia, con la misma violencia con la que tuvo que dejarse caer sobre la almohada nuevamente.

-¡Himeko!

La mencionada miró con mayor desconcierto al lugar del que la voz la había llamado con angustia y, frente a ella, se hallaba ahora la imagen de la muchacha a la cual, por alguna extraña razón, su cabeza se empeñaba en dibujar una y otra vez, con finos trazos azulinos que hacían brillar más sus ojos de zafiro.

Chikane se azotó mentalmente por la excesiva preocupación que había dejado notar en su tono. Bueno, preocuparse es humano, ¿no? Incluso cuando es por alguien a quien debería odiar.

'¡Chikane!' pensó la rubia, '¡Chikane Himemiya! ¿Se puede saber que hace ella aquí, o qué hago YO aquí?'

'Relájate, Himemiya', se dijo a sí misma, lo único que había hecho era ayudar a una vieja amiga. 'Hum, "amiga"', ironizó su conciencia.

-Yo…- comenzó a murmurar azorada-, no sé cómo… ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? No sé cómo he llegado y…

-No te preocupes, ahora estás bien.

Chikane se acercó lentamente al sofá en el que estaba acostada, mientras las mejillas de la otra fueron enrojeciendo lentamente. Himeko no sabía qué estaba haciendo allí, y lo más irónico era que Chikane tampoco. Podría haberse limitado a llamar a una ambulancia, pero en su desespero había optado por obrar de forma mecánica, meterla a toda velocidad en su coche y llamar a su médico familiar.

La sanidad está muy mal, o esa fue la excusa que se permitió la morena para justificar esa decisión, la cual rompía por completo la promesa de olvidarse de Kurusugawa Himeko.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó la rubia con inocencia.

-¿No es obvio?- se burló- Estás en la mansión Himemiya. Te caíste. ¿No recuerdas nada?

Himeko no creyó entender sus palabras en un primer momento. Se había caído, sí. Algo la había golpeado por la espalda. Acarició suavemente su coronilla notando por vez primera la suave venda que recubría parte de su cabeza.

La otra muchacha se percató de su alarma.

-Es una herida más fea que peligrosa. No es gran cosa. Esa piedra te cortó la piel pero tu dura cabeza absorbió el golpe.

Parecía tratar de sonar divertida, pero el gélido tono de indiferencia que se impuso a mostrarle a la rubia no era precisamente reconfortante.

-Sangró mucho pero no tienes que preocuparte por que vaya a pasarte nada. El doctor Kawaguchi es el mejor doctor del país, si él dice que está todo bien entonces no hay nada que temer.

-Oh… vaya, gracias… No deberías haberte molestado.

Sus sonrosadas mejillas hacían brillar con inocencia los dulces ojos ambarinos de la muchacha, azorada por la situación, permitiendo que su timidez dominara la situación. Se veía dulce, radiante y tan… hermosa.

'¡Mierda!', se volvió a autoreprender Chikane, apartando algo bruscamente su mirada. No podía evitarlo. Allí, sentada a su lado se hallaba la persona a la que más había querido alguna vez en toda su vida, no podía evitar preocuparse por ella, mirarla y sentir que su pensamiento se deshacía a su lado. Su cálida presencia la llenaba, desbordándola, sin límites, y haciéndole desear cada vez más de ella. Rogando para que esa luz que la envolvía no se apagase nunca. Su sol.

-Creo que la negación de auxilio es un crimen, no es que no pueda librarme de la cárcel con relativa facilidad…- trató de volver a bromear, esta vez para conseguir de ella una verdadera sonrisa, una que no apagara su sol-, sino que no le iría nada bien a mi imagen pública. Tú ya me entiendes.

Sonrió ante su comentario, tonta y simplemente, sólo eso, pero a Chikane le había parecido el gesto más tierno e irresistible que pudieran demostrarle. No pudo evitar devolverlo con su más sincera y divertida cordialidad.

Le guiñó un ojo. ¡Le guiñó un ojo! La mismísima Himemiya Chikane le había guiñado un ojo a ella. ¡A una periodista! ¿Y a quién le importaba eso? ¡Le había guiñado un ojo a ELLA!

'Diga lo que diga, Himeko, el golpe tiene que haberte hecho algo. No sé, un derrame cerebral o un trastorno psicológico de esos. Si no, ¿por qué iba a ponerse así por tal tontería?', se dijo la rubia algo turbada por su propia reacción. '¡Sólo te ha guiñado un ojo, por Dios!'.

-¿Te duele la cabeza?-preguntó preocupada Chikane al ver como se acariciaba delicadamente la sien.

La otra chica se sorprendió al darse cuenta de su propio gesto.

-Sí…- respondió algo dudosa- …la verdad es que sí. Es curioso, no me había dado ni cuenta.

-Espera un momento.

Se elevó se su sitio para alongarse al final del pasillo y avisar al servicio para que le trajeran algo.

-¡No hace falta que te molestes!- murmuró alzando las manos con un gesto de despreocupación- ¡En serio! No es nada, es normal…

-Es normal que te duela la cabeza tras un golpe como el que te diste. El doctor dijo que te tomaras algún analgésico si te dolía mucho.

No contestó, tan solo se limitó a aceptar el comentario y esperar a que le trajeran lo que la muchacha había pedido.

Himeko se sentía incómoda, terriblemente incomoda. No sólo por el hecho de encontrarse en la casa de una completa desconocida, la cual, para colmo de males, la estaba cuidando con atento esmero, sino que encima esa desconocida tan solo lo era a nivel personal, pues era seguro que más de medio país reconocían su rostro y su nombre al dedillo.

¿El motivo?; era la heredera de una gran e importante multinacional con sede en el país, lo que la convertía en una importante figura social en casi todos los grandes actos públicos y también en aquellos de los que tan solo podía gozar la alta aristocracia. Sponsors, donaciones, grandes negocios, acuerdos internacionales…

A parte poseía un par de licenciaturas interesantes, comenzando por Dirección y Administración de Empresas con Economía combinado sorpresivamente con otra en arte contemporáneo.

¡Ah! Y qué añadir más que otros tantos cuantiosos trofeos en deporte, más exclusivamente en tenis y alguno en equitación y tiro con arco.

Y es que ella era lo que con simpleza se denominaba; sencillamente perfecta, en todas y cada una de sus vertientes.

-Gracias…-volvió a susurrar Himeko.

Himemiya se acercó un poco más, casi sin darse cuenta, preguntándose ahora con mayor seriedad si no estaba cometiendo un error muy grande al acoger a la rubia. Justo ahora que había se había prometido a sí misma que iba a olvidarla de forma definitiva, y se encontraba allí, mirándola y autotorturándose, viendo como sus sentimientos brotaban con odiosa osadía, pateando su orgullo con vergonzosa facilidad. 'Eres idiota, Chikane. Y además masoquista, una masoquista rematadamente idiota'

-No tienes que darlas, es humano el ayudar si se puede, ¿no?

-Yo…

Himeko dio vueltas a su torturada cabeza, aceptando ausente la pastilla que una de las sirvientas de los Himemiya le tendía junto con un vaso de agua. Se la llevó a la boca casi sin pensar, recordando…

-Yo… ¡No estaba sola!- su mirada amatista se alzó- ¡Yuta! Él estaba conmigo, estábamos hablando… de un café o algo así.

La rubia se sobó la cabeza torpemente, mientras los ojos de Chikane empequeñecieron con ira al escuchar el nombre de su joven artista, odiando repentinamente el haber sido ella misma quien había instado a su padre en invertir en su obra.

-No lo sé. Cuando yo llegué no había ningún chico contigo -dijo secamente-. Quizás se fue… No sé. A buscar ayuda o algo.

-Puede ser…- murmuró Himeko acordándose de pronto de algo más- ¡KUMO! ¿Dónde está Kumo?

-¿Kumo?- preguntó la morena algo desconcertada.

-Mi perro, mi husky.

La preocupación que despuntaba entre las alarmadas palabras era casi palpable, denotando lo importante que era ese bicho para la muchacha. '¿Es posible sentir celos por un animal?', se preguntó Chikane, pero luego recordó que el cánido le había despertado una curiosa simpatía casi nada más verlo.

-Descuida- le sonrió gentilmente-. Está en el jardín, seguramente haciendo algún desastre entre las flores.

-¡Oh, no! ¡No, no! Kumo es un cachorro muy bueno, jamás destroza algo. ¡Te lo aseguro!

Sonrió, Chikane sonrió, observando sus ojos abrirse con desmesurada exageración y sus manos dibujar aspavientos en el aire. La chica calló de golpe, colocando las manos sobre su regazo casi como si pidiera disculpas son palabras, mirando el suelo, con las mejillas terriblemente sonrosadas. ¿Siempre se había puesto tan mona cuando se sentía incómoda?, pensó la morena. Sí, decidió, recordando las mil y una veces en las que la respuesta de la muchacha había sido la misma con anterioridad.

-¿Kumo?– preguntó divertida- ¿Qué nombre es ese para un perro?

-No sé- respondió algo más animada-. Cuando mi abuela me trajo ese cachorro y me dijo que le pusiera nombre ese me vino a la cabeza al instante. Murakumo.

Chikane había sonreído hasta ese momento, cuando oyó ese nombre, ESE nombre, sintió al instante sus músculos helarse. ¿Sería capaz de hablarle de Murakumo y seguir haciendo como que no se conocían?

-¿Murakumo?- murmuró, esta vez con un peligroso tono gélido en la voz- ¿Por qué Murakumo?

-Emm… eh… No sé, simplemente fue al que me vino a la cabeza. Murakumo, es un nombre noble, ¿no te parece?- respondió algo dubitativa ante el cambio de su expresión- ¿No es así como se llama la espada que forma parte de los tesoros imperiales, Kusanagi? Su verdadero nombre es Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi. Me lo explicó después mi abuela. No sé, quizás pensaba en eso sin darme cuenta.

Acabó sonriendo con terrible dulzura.

La espada de la familia imperial, bonita respuesta. ¿Lo era, no? Y eludía por completo su propia responsabilidad. Así al menos no tenía nada que las relacionara. ¿Así que ese el modo del que pretendía vivir Himeko? ¿En una realidad alternativa en la que ellas no habían salvado el mundo, en incontables ocasiones, sacrificando sus propias vidas? No te engañes, se reprochó Chikane, en esta vida no has salvado el mundo y no lo salvarás, y deberías olvidarte de ello, vivir tu propia vida olvidando todo eso, como ya ha hecho Himeko. Seguir con mi vida. Seguir adelante, sin volver a mirar, ni una vez más, al pasado. A ningún pasado.

-¡Bueno!- saltó Chikane- Se va haciendo tarde. Si ya te encuentras mejor quizás sea hora de que te vayas marchando.

-¡Eh! Eh… sí… yo…

Himeko se sintió aturdida de golpe, apenas unos breves momentos antes la heredera de los Himemiya parecía mostrarse cómoda con la charla que mantenían y ahora parecía apurada por echarla de su casa.

-Emmm… Sí, será mejor que me vaya yendo ya. Se me hace tarde.

¿Le dolía? ¿Era eso lo que reflejaba el triste y repentino brillo de esos ojos amatista? Chikane no supo darle el sí definitivo, pero decidió dejar de indagar en la pregunta, pues suponía que a su ya destrozado orgullo le podría suponer un golpe bajo más. No debía bajar la guardia si pretendía echa a Kurusugawa de su vida.

Salieron al jardín, donde efectivamente el joven cánido estaba dando cuenta del bien cuidado césped. Himeko le dirigió una mirada avergonzada, la cual enmascaró por el momento el gesto de desconcierto y tristeza que atravesaba su rostro.

Chikane le restó importancia acariciando a lo que la rubia, de forma optimista había tildado de "cachorro".

-El chofer les llevará hasta su casa, las bolsas que traías ya se encuentran en el coche.

-¡Oh, no hace falta, de verdad! Podemos ir andando sin ningún problema, o cogeremos el metro…

-Insisto- el tono frío le restaba credibilidad a la gentileza del gesto-. Además ya está todo dispuesto, para mí no supone ninguna molestia.

-Uhum…

Al salir por la puerta principal montada en la monumental limusina de los Himemiya, Himeko no podía más que darle vueltas a la conversación, repasando cada tema y cada gesto, indagando si algún doble sentido podría malinterpretarse dentro de su ameno diálogo, roto de forma sorpresiva e inoportuna.

Por un momento, se dijo interiormente la muchacha, me dio la impresión de que podríamos haber llegado a ser grandes amigas.

* * *

-¡Vaya, Chikane-san!- bramó la voz desde la puerta de su despacho- Dos llamadas en una misma semana. ¿Debo entender que por fin estoy empezando a ocupar un lugar privilegiado en tu corazón?

La suave ironía impresa en sus palabras era palpable para Chikane. Recogió el montón de papeles con los que había estado ocupada hasta ese momento.

-Eres alguien importante para mí, Mina- le respondió ella sin apartar la vista de la mesa.

-Por supuesto- respondió, aunque no sonaba demasiado convencida.

-¿Has tenido problemas para venir?

-¡Qué va! Hoy justamente tenía el día libre, me han configurado otra sesión de fotos para mañana, además esos estúpido casi comen de mi mano.

O del bolsillo de tu padre, pensó Chikane.

-Bajemos a comer algo entonces. Necesito despejarme un poco de este ambiente.

-¿No ha vuelto tu padre aún? ¡Qué duro es mantener un legado!

La morena llegó a su lado.

-Por mí cómo si a mi padre se le ocurriera regalar la maldita compañía.

Minako se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta de su despacho, situado en una de las plantas más altas del edificio, un piso privado reservado para la familia. Por lo que en ese momento se encontraban solamente ellas, su secretaria y la de su madre, pues la de su padre se encontraba acompañando a sus progenitores en su viaje.

-No digas eso, Chikane-san, al fin y al cabo todo lo que tienes se lo debes a este edificio.

-¿Incluso a ti?

Tras el sagaz comentario la muchacha quedó muda por unos instantes.

-Ese es un golpe bajo, Chikane-san. Tú eres mucho más que una inversión segura.

-Como sea- sonrió Himemiya-. Bajemos.

-Ah, ah- la retuvo al pasar por su lado-. ¿No te olvidas de saludar?

Apretó su mano, sorprendiéndola momentáneamente. Sus cuerpos se aproximaron, colisionando con maestría. Y volvió a sonreír, al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía la chica. Ambas de pie eran casi de la misma altura, quedando los ojos de Chikane apenas unos centímetros por encima de los de Minako, quien alzó la cabeza para llegar a atrapar esos labios, distantes, que la recibieron sin oponer resistencia alguna.

-Ya podemos irnos. ¿De qué querías hablar?

-¿Cómo llevas el tema de la venganza?

**continuará**

* * *

**Como dije, algo cortito, pero creo que al final no me quedó tan mal. La conversación entre Chikane y Himeko me costó bastante y la verdad es que no me convence aún del todo, pero me he pasado tres meses intentando desarrollarla con naturalidad y así ha quedado.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**


	7. Ella no lo vale

**Bueno, creo que esta vez he actualizado bastante rápido teniendo en cuenta mi historial. XDD **

**Espero que compense un poco todo el tiempo que pasé sin subir el capítulo anterior. -.-U **

**Pues a lo de siempre, Kannazuki no Miko no es mío ni la mitad de los personajes de esta historia...**

**Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que lo disfrutes.**

**Ella no lo vale**

* * *

-¿Halloween se ha adelantado este año o es que querías probar cómo te quedaba la parte de arriba del disfraz de momia?

La voz de Haru interrumpió su trabajo como era ya costumbre. El tono sardónico de su comentario rayaba con la ligera expresión de preocupación que cruzaba su rostro.

-¡Vaya, Haru! Tu entregada preocupación me abruma- le sonrió gentilmente el comentario.

-Bueno, solamente quería verificar que el golpe no había atrofiado tu "sutil" habilidad para detectar la ironía. Sería una verdadera pena no poder seguir burlándome de ti con normalidad- le comentó con un pícara sonrisa.

Había marcado de forma significativa la palabra "sutil", otra muestra de ironía. Himeko recordaba lo difícil que le había resultado acostumbrarse a los burleteros comentarios de su compañero de trabajo, que con tanta regularidad la asaltaban.

Con su introvertida forma de ser nunca le había sido fácil el acostumbrarse a la gente nueva. Por suerte Haru y su apabullante y sempiterno buen humor había sabido colarse con maestría entre sus barreras y, a base de acostumbrarse, Himeko era ya completamente capaz de ver lo amigables que, de forma retorcida, eran las palabras de su amigo, al cual había incluso aprendido a responder con casi tanta maestría y malicia como él mismo era capaz de imprimir.

No sabía que tenía ese hombre, pero era innegable que sabía hacerse querer. ¿La prueba? El extenso club de admiradoras que tenía dentro de la revista, desde la redacción a la sala de la fotocopiadora y los innumerables compañeros con los que solía compartir un par de copas de vez en vez.

-¿Vienes por algo en especial o simplemente estás haciendo tiempo para no volver al trabajo?

-¡Jo, chica! Menuda mala leche tienes, ¿eh?- preguntó algo sorprendido- Bueno, un poco de ambas cosas la verdad.

Himeko dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se frotó los ojos con cansancio. Después lo miró, con cierta culpabilidad.

-Lo siento, Haru. Es que ayer no tuve muy buen día y hoy me encuentro algo agobiada.

-Así que no tuviste un buen día, ¿eh? ¿Por lo del golpe? Por cierto, ¿cómo fue?

-¿La verdad? No lo sé. Algo me golpeó por detrás, pero no lo vi porque del golpe me quedé inconsciente. Y al despertar el dolor de cabeza era horrible.

-¡Joder! Te abres la cabeza y estás aquí currando. Ten por seguro que yo me habría pillado la baja tanto como pudiera.

-¿Sabes que la baja te la tiene que dar el médico, verdad?- ironizó la mujer.

-Con eso ya me las apaño yo- contestó con malicia.

-El doctor que me atendió no dijo nada de que debiera reposar.

La verdad es que eso no era del todo seguro. La verdad era que no había hablado con el médico que la había atendido, sino que había sido Chikane quien le había hablado del diagnóstico. A lo mejor se le había pasado el detalle de decirle eso, o quizás estaba completamente bien.

Aunque ella no se sentía completamente bien, pero tenía la ligera idea de que el golpe no era el verdadero causante de su pésimo estado de ánimo, sino más bien la mujer de ojos azules que le había hablado de la gravedad de su accidente. Y, ciertamente, no tenía la menor intención de contarle a su compañero su conversación con la heredera de la familia Himemiya.

Haru resopló para restarle importancia al comentario.

-Seguro que en el instituto eras la típica empollona que no faltaba nunca a clase.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver? Estoy aquí porque, si no, no me pagan- le respondió más animada-. Ahora en serio, ¿querías algo de verdad?

-¡Ah, claro! Hoy es el cumpleaños de Hisa y pensábamos ir un rato a tomar algo después del trabajo. ¿Qué me dices?

Hisa era otra de sus compañeras de planta, una de las pocas con las que tenía alguna relación, precisamente por quedar con sus compañeros al salir de sus puestos.

-No sé, Haru. Justo hoy tengo que llegar pronto a casa. Mi mejor amiga del pueblo viene a visitarme y quería recibirla con una buena cena…

-Vamos, Himeko, no estoy acostumbrado a que una chica tan guapa me diga que no.

Su mirada suplicante de niño que parece pedir una piruleta le daba un aspecto muy tierno y algo cómico.

-¡Qué creído te lo tienes!

-No se puede ocultar lo que es evidente.

-Eres insoportable- le dijo con una sonrisa cansina.

-Oye…-comentó tratando de aparentar indiferencia- Esa amiga tuya que dices que va a venir… ¿Cómo es? Digo… ¿Es tan bueno el material de todo el pueblo como tú demuestras?

-¿Estás preguntando que si es guapa?

Lo era, de manera indiscutible. Desde que la había conocido se lo había parecido y en más de una ocasión se había sorprendido a sí misma examinando la belleza de su amiga de la infancia.

-Sólo por simple curiosidad.

-¡Claro! Solamente se puede valorar a una mujer si su belleza es capaz de encandilar al más selecto de los hombres- ironizó Himeko-. Pues, ¿sabes qué? Posee una belleza sublime y deslumbrante, además, su increíble personalidad te hace indigno de ella.

Su sonrisa y su tono reflejaban claramente la broma, pero el hombre optó por lucir indignado y dolido.

-Me siento insultado. Yo…

-¿Están hablando de mí?- se sumó a la conversación una tercera voz.

-¡Hey, Keiko!- bramó Haru con entusiasmo- Hablábamos de la fiesta de Hisa, Himeko no quiere ir.

La muchacha se sumó a la conversación, sentándose en una silla que había arrastrado al lado de la rubia. Su pelo castaño y ligeramente ondulado enmarcó su cara con elegancia, mirando a su compañera con interés.

-¿Cómo es eso? Pensaba que Hisa te caía bien.

-No es eso. Hisa me cae muy bien- comentó algo apenada, bajando la vista-. Es que hoy debo estar temprano en casa.

-Una vieja amiga la visita y piensa que eso le da derecho a pasar de nosotros.

-Es horrible, Himeko- reprochó la chica sumándose a la broma de su amigo-. Nosotros te acogimos con todo nuestro cariño cuando llegaste aquí. Tú sola, sin conocer a nadie y nos abandonas por una vieja amistad.

-¡Oh! Dos contra uno no, por favor-suplicó oliendo ya su derrota.

-¡Vamos! Te lo pasarás bien, ya verás- animó Haru.

-Además, te dejaremos irte pronto, lo prometemos-secundó Keiko.

Ambos habían sido amigos desde la infancia y la complicidad y entendimiento que los unía era incluso palpable. Se dio por perdida en cuanto la mujer la miró suplicante.

-Está bien-contestó con pesadez-. ¡Pero me marcharé pronto!

Sus dos compañeros chocaron sus palmas en señal de victoria, con sendos "¡Bien!" lanzados al aire.

* * *

-¿Pero cómo de importante fue esa tipeja para ti?

Chikane sorbió con seriedad su capuchino, decidiendo ignorar el tono despectivo que había usado su amiga al referirse a Himeko. No sabía qué le había incitado a contarle a Minako sobre la rubia. En el fondo reconocía que lo mejor era olvidarse de ella y que ese rencor que la obligaba a vengarse al final no acarrearía nada bueno. Solo quiero que sienta lo que me hizo sentir a mí, pensó aún algo dudosa.

-Fue la primera persona con la que me acosté.

Se negó a confesarle que había sido la primera y la única persona de la que se había enamorado, y la cual aún poseía su amor. No, se autorecriminó haciendo el esfuerzo de engañarse a sí misma, no la sigo amando.

-¿Y porque no se acuerda de ti después de echar un polvo quieres vengarte? ¡Menudo egocentrismo!

Chikane evitó hacer una mueca. Había olvidado lo terriblemente superficial que podía ser su amiga. Que además podría coronarse como la reina misma del egocentrismo. Prefirió ignorar también la ironía de su comentario antes de pensar una respuesta que no evidenciara sus sentimientos. Optó por lucir su máscara de hielo.

-¿Crees que soy alguien a quien se pueda olvidar fácilmente, Minako?

-¡Pillada!- sonrió ella- Pero vamos, Chikane, ¡te conozco! ¿Qué es eso que ella tiene que la haga tan importante para ti? ¿Por qué le das tanta importancia a una mujerucha que no tiene ni donde caerse muerta?

-¿No crees que es precisamente eso lo que lo hace tan importante?-trató de simplificar- ¿El por qué una muchacha cualquiera pasa una noche con alguien como yo y no le da importancia?

La modelo pareció pensárselo con detenimiento. No recordaba a la periodista en aquella exposición, ni tan siquiera le había dado importancia alguna a cualquiera de los múltiples trabajadores que esa noche irrumpían en la sala. Pero esa chica parecía despertar algo en su amiga, hacía que sus ojos brillaran con una chispa especial, algo que nunca le había visto a Himemiya. Sospechaba que ese brillo lo causaban el resentimiento y la ira, pero ya era mucho más de lo que había visto nunca a nadie arrancarle a Chikane. Hoy en día, incluso sus diferencias y discusiones con sus progenitores parecían resbalarse por su impasible rostro de hielo.

-Dime la verdad, Chikane-habló mientras su mano encontraba la de la chica-. ¿Fue alguien importante?

Su tono sonó peligrosamente intimista.

-Seguramente…-respondió ausente mirando su capuchino a medio enfriar- sea la persona que más se ha acercado a hacerse un hueco en mi corazón.

Seguramente un golpe hubiera sido más fácil de encajar para la morena que esa respuesta. Giró la mirada para esconder su gesto de estupefacción. Sus ojos se perdieron en otra pareja que se hallaba apurando su almuerzo entre sonrisas y empalagoso coqueteo.

-Se les permite demasiadas distracciones a tus empleados, ¿no?

-No son mis empleados, son los de mi padre.

-Bien- cortó Misako con su réplica paterna, creyéndose ya con suficiente frialdad para responder-. Si tan importante fue, más daño hay que hacerle.

* * *

Hisa lucía una deslumbrante sonrisa dirigida hacia todos sus compañeros de trabajo, enormemente agradecida.

La mayoría de los presentes iban ya por la tercera ronda y nadie parecía dispuesto aún a finalizar la fiesta. Habían dado ya cuenta a unos cuantos platos de sushi y shasimi. Himeko echó un vistazo al restaurante en el que habían acabado, casi aceptando que irse de allí iba acostarle más de lo que había imaginado.

-¡Hey, Hime! ¿Es que no te lo estás pasando bien?- preguntó Keiko, animada ya por el alcohol.

-Claro que sí. ¿No se me nota?- ironizó con ánimo.

-¡Joder! Esa amiga debe ser muy especial, ¿eh?-murmuró empujándola levemente.

-Siempre fue un gran apoyo para mí- contestó devolviéndole el empujón-. Incluso después de volver al pueblo con mi abuela.

Los ojos de la muchacha se nublaron con nostalgia.

-Pero todo eso pasó y ahora Mako-chan sigue siendo la mejor amiga que jamás pueda tener.

-¡Vaya, qué envidia!- dijo pinchándole el moflete- ojalá alguien hablara así de mí.

-Tú tienes a Haru, ¿no han sido amigos toda la vida?

-¿Crees de verdad que Haru podría decirle algo así de profundo a alguien?

Dos brazos las rodearon sorpresivamente con entusiasmo. Hisa se pegó a sus espaldas abrazando sus cuellos y dejando un beso en sendas mejillas.

-¡Himeko, Keiko! ¡Muchísimas gracias a las dos por venir!

-Hisa, me alegro de que te haya gustado- dijo Himeko.

-¡Claro que sí, mujer! Pero fíjate que Himeko quiere irse ya…

-¡Qué!-exclamó la homenajeada como si la hubieran golpeado- ¿Por qué, Himeko, es que te aburres?

La rubia agitó las manos torpe y bruscamente, tratando de excusarse.

-No. No es eso. De verdad. Me está gustando mucho la fiesta, pero hoy no puedo llegar tarde a casa y ya casi son las cuatro…

-Venga, Himeko ¡Solo un poquito más! Hacía tiempo que no salíamos todos juntos.

Keiko la miró entretenida. Desde luego disfrutaba mucho de ver a la muchacha sonrojada y nerviosa intentando salir de algún apuro.

-Eres adorable- comentó casi sin darse cuenta.

Las otras dos callaron al instante, siendo el silencio roto por el alboroto que montaban sus compañeros. Hisa fijó la vista, con cierta burla, en la chica que había dejado escapar el comentario de forma inocente. Por su lado, Himeko tan solo había bajado la mirada completamente azorada.

-Vaya, Keiko- se burló la otra chica-. Que linda te pones con Hime-chan cuando bebes.

-¡No seas idiota, Hisa!-negó completamente roja- Fue un comentario simple e inocente. ¡Sólo un comentario!

-¡Vamos, Himeko!-instó llamando a una de las camareras- ¡Una ronda más y quizás hasta consigas que Keiko pague tu parte!

Su risa contagió a una terriblemente sonrojada Himeko, que miró a Keiko de reojo, viendo como esta ponía cara de mala leche antes de aceptar que con otro comentario no arreglaría nada. La camarera se acercó, dejando otras tres cervezas delante de ellas.

-¿Saben qué?-murmuró con resignación- Una más no creo que importe.

Rió aún con más ganas al escuchar a su amiga mandar a la festejada educadamente a la mierda.

* * *

-¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¡Cállate, Keiko!- refunfuñó Himeko dirigiéndose hacia su coche.

-¡A ver si va a ser culpa mía! ¿A quién se le ocurre subirse ahí media borracha?

Las mejillas de la rubia se tornaron rápidamente rosadas, mezcla por la vergüenza y por la rabia de que en ese momento esa fuera la versión oficial de su estrepitosa caída. No había sido por el alcohol.

No había sido culpa suya, ni mucho menos de las cervezas, tan sólo había subido al mirador y no se había acordado de que detrás de ella se encontraban las escaleras. Bueno sí, pero no que eran de esas de caracol que casi desaparecen por un lado, y claro, ¿quién iba a pensar en dónde pisar de una escalera?

¿Resultado? Una caída terriblemente ridícula delante e todos sus compañeros de sección, pareciendo una completa beoda y con consecuencias dolorosas.

-¡No estoy borracha! Esas escaleras estaban mal hechas.

Pero la mujer siguió pinchándola por el camino. Riendo descaradamente.

-¿No pensarás pensando en conducir el coche así, verdad?- preguntó Keiko ahora con un ligero tono de réplica.

Llegaron hasta su vehículo tras haber cruzado todo el aparcamiento.

-¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo?

Los ojos verdes la miraron con cierto aire de incredulidad, repasando mentalmente el porqué la chica podía plantearse siquiera el motivo de la pregunta. Decidió no responder, sino simplemente sostenerle la muñeca que ella misma se había estado sujetando hasta el momento y ejerció sobre ella una ligera presión.

La rubia apartó la mano de inmediato, ahogando un gesto de dolor. Se apartó de su acosadora con cierta dificultad, trastabillando, como bien acostumbraba, al retroceder de forma torpe. Keiko la agarró con una agilidad insospechada en el estado en el que se encontraba, rodeando su cintura.

Dio un ligero traspiés, demorándose unos metros en recuperar el equilibrio, no pudiendo evitar que la espalda de Himeko chocara contra el capó de su coche.

Himeko abrió los ojos para encontrarse mirando atentamente a los inmensos orbes verdes de Keiko. Era una situación extraña para ella, para la cual no tenía explicación. Era incapaz de explicar porqué tenía el cuerpo por completo en tensión mientras sentía sus alientos calientes chocar destilando el olor de la cerveza y el licor.

* * *

No entendía aún porqué había aceptado ir a pasear con Minako, pero en el fondo se decía que había sido por devolverle el favor de haber ido hasta su oficina solo para escucharla hablar de la única chica que había sido capaz de obtener lo que su amiga había estado buscando de ella desde el primer instante en el que se conocieron, una noche de verano, hacía ya seis años.

Chikane volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. Hacía ya seis años que la había convertido en su amante. Primero muy eventualmente, ¿fue tan sólo una vez ese primer año? Sí, completamente borrachas tras una de las extravagantes fiestas de cumpleaños del hijo de los Kisaka, a las que debía asistir para demostrar que los Himemiya estaban presentes en todos los eventos sociales de élite.

Pero de pronto un día sus padres comenzaron a verse más, arrastrando a sus herederas con ellos. Le fue fácil, increíblemente fácil seducir a la menor de los Kuwagara, a pesar de que se mostraba terriblemente cohibida tras lo que había sucedido entre ellas. ¡Cuánto había cambiado esa mujer! De niñita inocente de papá a femme fatale en apenas un par de años.

El año siguiente se impregnó de completa lujuria, llamadas furtivas y citas clandestinas, con el único propósito de perderse explorándose la una a la otra. Pero esa magia acabó al cabo. Y se disipó hasta transformarse en una ilusión de calma aparente, solamente rota cuando Chikane se dignaba a llamarla, eventualmente, para desahogarse del estrés y la presión que la envolvían.

La había utilizado, lo sabía, desde el principio. Para acallar un poco los gritos de su corazón que no habían cesado ni con el tiempo. La arrastró a sus brazos y a su cama, pero la había mantenido siempre fuera de su vida y ahora, de pronto, había pasado la tarde contándole sus penas amorosas, siempre bajo un velo de completa serenidad, pero en el fondo sabía que la mujer, a esas alturas, la conocía lo suficiente como para haberse tragado el rollo de que sólo lo hacía por despecho.

-¿Sabes qué, Chikane?- susurró con sensual descaro- Dicen que un clavo se saca con otro clavo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De tu muñequita rubia- dijo agarrándose a su brazo-. Quizás lo mejor para ti es sustituirla.

¡Qué fácil ponía las cosas! Desde luego la empatía no era el punto fuerte de su amiga, su erotismo, su descaro y su seguridad en sí misma eran cualidades muy destacables en ella, pero tenía por seguro que esa cualidad no pertenecía a su repertorio. ¿De verdad creía que no había pensado en intentar eso después de ocho años?

-Mira, Mina-chan, si mis sentimientos fueran el problema, ¿no crees que me los hubiera guardado?- contestó intentando apelar a su impávida apariencia.

La muchacha hizo una mueca, apretando más su abrazo alrededor de la extremidad de la morena. Chikane la apartó, firme pero delicadamente.

-Sabes que no pueden vernos así.

-¡Ya, claro! No vaya a ser que en los titulares aparezca que al fin alguien ha podido abrir una brecha en el corazón de la dura Chikane, corazón de hielo –rió intentando molestarla. Al fin y al cabo era una mujer orgullosa y si no podía fijarse en ella, entonces nadie tenía derecho a suplantarla.

Y ante los ojos de Minako brilló una escena que iluminó fabulosamente su mirada. La escena de una rubia y una castaña, abrazadas sobre el capó de un coche, un coche cualquiera y simple, sobre el que se expandía su completa esperanza.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Pero fíjate qué casualidad.

La cara de Chikane torció el gesto, sorpresivo y desfigurado, durante apenas una fracción de segundo, tras la cual recupero su gesto inmutable. Había estado dudando todo el día en si debía aplicar o no los consejos de su amiga, ese no era su estilo. Pero cuando vio los brazos de Himeko rodear suavemente la cintura de su acompañante decidió al instante que sus recomendaciones debían ser seriamente consideradas.

Retrocedió al instante, olvidando todo su protocolo cuando colocó sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle a su amiga que la acompañara, la cual volvió a colgarse de su brazo, con su renovada sensualidad a flor de piel.

-¿No decías que no recordabas cómo era?- reprochó Chikane con un tinte de rencor disimulado al extremo.

-Y no la recordaba, pero fue como un flash que me iluminó la memoria. Recuerdo haberte visto hablando con esa muchacha en la exposición.

Su alegría era notoria y transparente. Casi degustando cada instante de ese irrepetible momento.

-Es mona- comentó sonriente Minako, aún con cierto tono arrogante, luego hizo una ligera pausa, pensativa-. Sigo pensando que alguien como ella no vale tanto.

-Y no lo vale- dijo tras una dura pausa, casi atragantándose con sus propias palabras-. ¿No decías que un clavo se sacaba con otro clavo? Otoha-san va a cocinar algo libanes hoy, ¿te apetece?

Minako no había sido la primera después de Himeko, tampoco la última. Pero desde luego era la única a la que de verdad le había permitido gozar de su compañía después de aquella última tarde en Venecia.

* * *

La cabeza de la mujer fue acercándose poco a poco a ella, cerrando los ojos por el camino. Himeko se quedó helada, creyéndose completamente incapaz de detener a su amiga. Los rizos castaños de Keiko se posaron sobre su pecho y acariciaron su mejilla a la vez que su frente se acomodó en su hombro, mientras comenzaba a carcajearse descontroladamente.

-¡Pero mira que eres torpe!- profirió entre risas- Te aprieto la muñeca y casi acabas en el suelo. Si llego a empujarte te abres la cabeza.

Al instante se sintió idiota por haber malinterpretado las intenciones de su amiga. Sus párpados cayeron con un suspiro sobre sus ojos, dejando que las convulsiones del cuerpo de Keiko le contagiaran esa tan agradable risa. Producto de la complicidad y la borrachera.

-No vas a conseguir que olvide tan fácilmente que estabas burlándote de mi dolor- bromeó divertida-. Además, mira qué hora es, tengo que irme ya.

-Te repito que no pienses en conducir en ese estado- dijo la otra chica separándose y volviendo a adquirir algo de seriedad en su jovial rostro.

-¿Y cómo quieres que vaya si no?

Keiko frotó su barbilla en un gesto pensativo, dirigiendo la vista al cielo con la mirada perdida.

-Mira. Yo no traje mi coche, así que puedo llevarte a tu casa, de todos modos ya tenía que coger un taxi, sólo cambia la ruta.

-¡Pero si has bebido más que yo! Si nos llevas tú nos matamos- siguió con la burla.

-Y tú no puedes ni sostener el volante.

Himeko abrió la puerta del vehículo e invitó a la otra mujer a entrar en ella, golpeando suavemente el sillón. Un gesto desconfiado invadió su rostro ante la proposición.

-¿Encima quieres llevarme a mí primero?

-¿Tengo opción? Además así me debes una y el lunes, cuando Haru empiece con sus batallitas románticas de fin de semana, me lo quitas de encima. El otro día acabó proponiéndome que fuera con él para "comprobar su material".

La mirada de la castaña aún lucía serios tintes excéntricos, aunque subió al coche sin apartar sus ojos de la rubia, aceptando que era un buen trato, además, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que el cabestro de su mejor amigo le enseñara "su material" a la chica.

Himeko encendió el motor e intentó poner el coche en marcha, pero acabó desistiendo alejándose de la palanca como si esta quemara.

-¿Y quieres llevarme a mi casa si no eres capaz de mover la palanca de cambios?

-Bien…-suspiró con pesadez-. ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?

Keiko volvió a mirarla con esos ojos impregnados de burla que ya comenzaban a hartarla y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la chica se levantó como pudo de su asiento y la instó a intercambiar posiciones aún con su inconformidad. Ambas se colocaron en el lugar de la otra, mientras la morena cogía con ánimo el volante.

-¡Ya está!- dijo en tono exageradamente entusiasta.

Fue Himeko la que lanzó ahora una expresión de pleno escepticismo.

-¿No piensas de verdad que te voy a dejar conducir, no?

-¿Por qué no? Tengo carné- se quejó como una niña a la que dejaban sin postre.

-Pero has consumido una peligrosa cantidad de alcohol esta noche, yo al menos tenía en cuenta que iba a coger el coche.

-Pero si no he bebido tanto…-insistió inocentemente-. Sólo un par de cervezas, además no tienes opción. No puedes ni sostener el volante y tienes que estar ya en tu casa porque va a venir esa amiga tuya y…

Pareció pensárselo seriamente, hasta que acabó por ceder aún no muy convencida.

-¡Vale, vale, está bien!- accedió con resignación- ¡Pero con cuidado! ¿Vale? Si nos matamos no pienso volver a hablarte nunca más.

El rugido del motor rayó la noche al instante y el coche comenzó a circular con premura. El apartamento de la rubia no estaba muy lejos así que el viaje no duraría mucho.

No iban a demasiada velocidad pero, aún así, Himeko no podía más que sentirse intranquila. Keiko la miraba de reojo, denotando un gesto serio, el primero en todo el día, y tan anormal en ella.

-¿Cómo es ella?

Himeko no atinó a más que a mirarla con extrañeza.

-¿Quién?

-Tu amiga.

-Qué interés te ha entrado esta noche en Mako, ¿eh?- dijo sorprendida-. ¿Dices físicamente?

Keiko la miró durante unas décimas de segundo, volviendo a sonreír.

-No- habló volviendo a la carretera-. Me refiero a qué tipo de persona es. No sé… Debe ser una persona interesante, ¿no?

-Lo es. Desde luego no cumple el modelo de "chica común"

Y volvió a reír, clara y sonoramente, como tan característico era en ella.

-¿Y qué consideras una "chica común"?

La rubia hizo una mueca, colocándose el dedo índice en la barbilla, como si casi estuviera rememorando su infancia.

-Bueno…-comenzó aún pensativa-. Siempre fue muy deportista, es más, trabaja de entrenadora personal. Además, cuando íbamos a secundaria tenía la manía de madrugar para colarse en mi cuarto y despertarme con un cronómetro, a ver si algún día conseguía levantarme a tiempo para no llegar tarde a la escuela. ¡Nunca lo conseguí! ¿Porqué no es una chica normal?- pensó en voz alta sin percatarse de los gestos de su amiga- No es de las que suspiran por un tío. Es decidida y muy lanzada, y no tiene pelos en la lengua para decir las cosas tal y como las piensa. No era mucho de arreglare ni pintarse… ¡No es una marimacho ni nadad por el estilo!- añadió de pronto alterada, agitando sus manos- Sólo que no le gustaba alimentar los clichés sociales.

Calló unos momentos como si se perdiera en sus propios recuerdos.

-Lo más especial de ella…-dijo al cabo- es que nunca dejó de apoyarme y demostrarme su comprensión. Aún cuando yo no estaba como para devolverle nada a nadie. Siempre lo ha dado todo para poder verme sonreír… aunque sólo sea un instante.

Había usado un tono casual pero teñido de un suave matiz de añoranza. Keiko sonrió para sí, abstraída. Absorbiendo sus palabras.

-Creo que si un día le digo que quiero irme de misionera a la India porque quiero conocer a un aventurero apuesto que me rapte y me convierta en su esposa me apoyaría al cien por cien- dijo entonces luciendo una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Keiko frunció el ceño, abriendo a la vez los ojos de forma desmesurada. ¿Y alguien que te apoyaba en algo semejante podía no estar loco? Pero la rubia se percató de su gesto.

-Vale… primero intentaría hacerme desistir de la idea - admitió al cabo-. ¡Pero si no lo consiguiera me apoyaría!

La risa de su amiga irrumpió sonoramente en el vehículo, incitando la de Himeko, que apareció algo tímida al principio, pero luego borbotó de su garganta con alegría.

El morro del coche asomó por el cruce sorpresivamente, invadiendo gran parte de su carril. Keiko reaccionó rápido, extraordinariamente rápido. Dio un volantazo brusco que debió el extremo de su propio vehículo del impacto, apretando duramente el freno. El tiempo de reacción y la difícil maniobra duraron apenas unos segundos. Para Himeko fueron minutos, casi pudo verlos a cámara lenta. Y había escuchado, estaba segura, la pita del camión atravesando las sombras.

Tras un breve frenazo causado por la sorpresa, el otro coche siguió su camino, sin molestarse tan siquiera en pedir disculpas.

-¡Pero será imbécil!- espetó su amiga rudamente- ¡Si tenía un stop y en esa puta curva no se ve nada! ¡Hay que estar loco para conducir así!

Pero la muchacha no prestaba atención alguna a las palabras de su amiga. Tan sólo era capaz de escuchar los latidos desaforados de su corazón, que pugnaba casi por salírsele del pecho, y las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus párpados desbordándose rápidamente.

-¿Himeko?- preguntó preocupada al percatarse de su reacción.

Sus brazos la envolvieron, suave y gentilmente. Notando como la chica temblaba terriblemente bajo su abrazo. Notó como ella se arrimaba a su cuerpo, sintiendo las calientes lágrimas mojar su cuello. Apretó el agarre pero casi temiendo romperla.

-No ha pasado nada, Himeko. Todo está bien. Todo está bien.

Pero la muchacha no respondió al instante, sino que se apretó aún más contra ella, dejando escapar los sollozos de su llanto, enjugándose los ojos en su camisa.

-¡Te lo dije!-espetó de pronto golpeándole el pecho- ¡Te dije que no cogieras el coche! ¡Qué habías bebido!

-Himeko. ¡Himeko!

-¡Podríamos habernos matado! Podríamos…

-¡Himeko, por Dios! Estamos bien…-susurró con dulzura- No ha pasado nada, además viste que no fue por mi culpa.

-No quiero, Keiko… ¡No quiero seguir en el coche!

La muchacha sujetó su cara entre sus manos, mirándola directamente a los ojos, apreciando las gentiles amatistas entonadas de rojo. Sus pulgares retiraron las lágrimas de de sus mejillas, seductoramente sonrojadas por el llanto.

-Tu apartamento ya está cerca. No tardaremos nada…

-¡No, no quiero! De verdad, Keiko… no quiero, no… no puedo… Necesito bajarme de este coche.

-Ok- respondió contemplándola algo confusa por su reacción-. No estamos lejos. Te diré lo que haremos; vamos a dejar el coche aquí y caminaremos hasta tu casa. ¿De acuerdo?

Sorbió sus lágrimas, tratando de recuperar algo de calma ante la propuesta de la chica, y asintió, aún compungida.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo este fanfic a pesar de su retraso. No pienso dejarlo a media por mucho que tarde en actualizar.**

**Gracias, Sonsaku, por seguir apoyándome a pesar de todo ;), además si te dejo cuentas la historia tú, XDD. Me alegra mucho que te gusten mis personajes. Y no le pidas peras al olmo, que ya sabes bien como son nuestras protagonistas, Himeko no se entera de nada y Chikane no dará su brazo a torcer tan facilmente, pero déjalas que sufran un poco que todos sabemos que luego la reconciliación sabe más. XD**

**Hitomi y YunYun07; gracias también por ese apoyo y me alegra que les guste mi historia y sobre todo que se hallan animado a comentarla. Muchas gracias.**

**Anie... me has decepcionado... XDDD**

**¡Espero que hasta pronto!**


	8. Le Petit Délicatesse

La dulce sonrisa de Himeko comenzó a lucir nuevamente en cuanto en cuanto Makoto hizo acto de presencia en el apartamento. La intención de la rubia había sido tener la cena hecha para cuando su amiga llegara, pero después del casi accidente apenas había podido acertar a sentarse en el sillón aun temblando mientras su compañera se disponía a prepararle una tila tras vendarle la muñeca.

Ahora ambas amigas se encontraban chillando en medio de la cocina, discutiendo animadamente sobre el mejor condimento con el que preparar la cena mientras Keiko se encontraba sentada allí, en medio del salón, con el "cachorro" de Himeko dormitando sobre su regazo. 'Cachorro, dice ella, un poco más grande y no cabe en el sillón', ironizó su mente medio adormilada pues la cerveza había comenzado a subírsele.

-¡Arroz con curry, Hime! Y unas setas…

-¡Sabes perfectamente que detesto las setas shiitake!- se escuchó el grito de réplica de la rubia.

-¿Y si no te gustan para qué las compras?- contraatacó Makoto.

-Pues porque a ti sí que te gustan.

-Pero si no me dejas que las prepare estamos en las mismas.

Los ojos de la tercera chica rodaron tediosos antes de perderse en una de las fotografías colocadas sobre la repisa en la que justamente se hallaban las susodichas abrazadas y compartiendo una enorme sonrisa con la cámara.

-Parece que nos han dejado solos, ¿verdad Kumo?- le preguntó al "cachorro".

Keiko no había tenido la intención de quedarse en la casa de la chica, pero se vio completamente incapaz de dejar a Himeko en el estado en el que habían llegado y después, cuando llegó su amiga y se enteró de lo que había pasado la habían vuelto a arrastrar al interior del piso.

Makoto demostró, desde el primer momento, que conocía completamente a la chica, pues nada más saber del incidente le habían costado dos palabras y un gran abrazo el volver a animarla. Entonces, poco a poco, los ojos de la chica comenzaron a recuperar su brillo, y esa vibrante sonrisa suya no tardó en hacer acto de presencia.

Un pequeño chisporroteo sonó de fondo y supuso que las setas finalmente habían entrado en el menú. El husky levantó ligeramente el hocico cuando el aroma de la carne al freírse comenzó a inundar el aire. Los pequeños ojillos claros se centraron en su rostro con mirada lastimera, casi implorándole el alimento a la recién llegada.

-Dime, "cachorro"- murmuró sosteniendo entre sus manos el morro del perro-, ¿qué hace tan especial a tu dueña?

* * *

La noche lucía etérea, con un brillo púrpura y negro en la capital nipona. No había estrellas en mitad de la ciudad pero tampoco nube alguna atravesaba el cielo. Otoha tenía motivos para sentirse dichosa, especialmente porque tras la lujosa cena ofrecida la acompañante de su Ojou-sama, la señorita Kuwagara, se había marchado sin antes pasearse por las habitaciones de la mansión Himemiya. Pero por mucho que eso la animara, lo cierto es que en ese momento ese detalle se escapaba de su mente. Lo único de lo que era capaz en ese instante era de mirar la hermosa figura de su Ojou-sama recortada en la oscuridad del jardín.

La fina bata de seda blanca era la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo. Allí, arrodillada frente al pozo sostenía el cubo lleno de agua sobre sus hombros. El gélido líquido golpeó su espalda, lacerando su piel, haciéndola temblar bajo el frío aire nocturno. La tela, empapada, dejaba ahora transparentar sus hombros, su dorso y el nacimiento de sus senos. Su pelo mojado se le pagaba dulcemente a la cabeza.

Sus lágrimas saladas se aguaron con el chorro que recorría una vez más su cara. Era una penitencia, un acto de purificación, un intento de limpiar su alma por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Ella no era mala persona, sencillamente iba a cobrarse una vieja deuda.

Los ojos oscuros de Otoha también lloraban, angustiados y tristes. Sufría, su Ojou-sama sufría profunda y completamente, una vez más. Y, otra vez, ella no tenía la capacidad de paliar ese sentimiento.

* * *

Keiko estaba ya dormida en el sillón cama, con el perro acurrucado a su lado, reposando su cabeza sobre el estomago de la mujer. Himeko terminó en la cocina y apagó la luz del salón antes de atravesar el pasillo hacia su habitación. Se desvistió sin prisas, se desabrochó el sujetador y comenzó a abotonar la camisa de su pijama una vez deslizada sobre sus hombros.

-¿Está ya dormida?

Se giró hacia la puerta para ver como Mako entraba por ella, con el cuerpo envuelto únicamente en una toalla, mientras secaba su cabello oscuro con otra. Las mejillas de Himeko comenzaron a arder con pudor. Volvió a mirar a la pared antes de comenzar a ponerse los pantalones del pijama de forma apresurada.

-Sí, estaba a punto de quedarse dormida mientras hablábamos. Creo que hoy tuvo que comenzar antes su turno. Además creo que el soportarme esta tarde la dejó exhausta.

-Parece una buena chica, y es bastante agradable. Me alegro de que te acompañara a casa y accediera a quedarse.

No es que le diera vergüenza cambiarse con Mako, siempre lo habían hecho, simplemente odiaba la dolorosa costumbre de tener absoluta constancia de todos y cada uno de sus movimientos al cambiarse.

-Creo que no le hizo demasiada gracia, pero no creo que pasara mala noche a pesar de todo.

La toalla desapareció, lo captó por el rabillo del ojo a través del reflejo del espejo del armario.

-Uhum…- murmuró Makoto mientras deslizaba su ropa interior por sus piernas-. Pero me parece que no quería quedarse para dejarnos intimidad a nosotras. A saber que les habrás contado a tus amigos de mí.

-Ja, ja- se quejó ella de la broma-. La verdad es que me he pasado la tarde comentándoles la ilusión que me hacía volver a verte.

-Si es que soy irremplazable- dijo, y sus pantalones cortos también fueron colocados.

-¡Oh, qué modesta!

Himeko se acostó bajo las sábanas, aún evitando mirar directamente a su amiga. El leve hundimiento al otro lado de la cama le indicó que su amiga se había unido a ella. La camiseta bajó por sus hombros finalmente, acabando con su tortura.

-Sabes que no hay nadie como yo en el mundo.

-Ya- admitió risueña-. Pero más bien por lo malo.

-Pero qué bromista se nos ha vuelto la niña ahora que vive en la capital- señaló Mako tirándose sobre ella con la intensión de atacarla a cosquillas.

-¡No, no, Mako-chan, por favor!... Por favor… ¡Para!

La rubia se revolvía bajo su cuerpo, carcajeándose disimuladamente, temblando bajo sus manos y aceptando, como tantas veces antes a lo largo de su vida, que era completamente imposible contraataca a su amiga. Haciendo que la cama chirriara escandalosamente.

-¡Mako-chan, por favor!... Vamos a despertar a Keiko. ¡Para!

-No hasta que no admitas que nunca encontraras a nadie como yo.

-Está bien… ¡Está bien!

-Nunca encontrarás a nadie como yo…- la animó a decir Mako.

-Nunca encontraré a nadie como tú- admitió ella consiguiendo que la otra chica cesara su ataque-. No puede haber otro tan raro como tú.

Como respuesta a ese último comentario la morena se abalanzó sobre su cuello, abarcando la mayor superficie posible con sus labios, y mordiéndolo fuertemente. Logró arrancar un agudo grito de los labios de Himeko, que se llevó las manos a la zona apartándola bruscamente. Lo siguiente que llegó a sus oídos fue la delicada risa de Makoto.

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Cómo duele!

Pero su amiga siguió sonriendo a la par que acomodaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de la rubia, cerrando los ojos y suspirando con nostalgia. Hacía ya tanto tiempo que no compartía un momento así con ella que le parecía que había pasado ya una eternidad. Casi un año, desde que se había mudado a Tokio. Aún cuando se había marchado del pueblo con sus padres, antes de volver tras la muerte de estos, volvía a casa de su abuela cada vez que podía; verano, navidad, festivales…

-Me has echado de menos- susurró Mako, casi al borde del sueño.

Himeko guardó silencio durante unos minutos, notando su cuello palpitar bajo sus manos y dejando que su respiración se regulara por el aire perdido en el ataque. Luego miró a su amiga, que estaba ya dormitando escondida en el hueco de su hombro.

-Claro que te he echado de menos, tonta…

* * *

-Bueno…- comenzó Haru, apoyándose sobre su mesa como cada mañana-. ¿Qué le has hecho a Keiko?

-¿Cómo?

-Mira, sé que ayer se quedó a dormir en tu casa y que conoció a tu amiga, sé que salió del restaurante algo borracha, pero por algún motivo hoy se encuentra inusualmente callada y cuando le pregunto por anoche y, más concretamente, por ti- acusó recalcando esa última palabras mientras sorbía un buche de la taza de café- se pone como un tomate muy maduro.

-No sé de qué me hablas, anoche lo pasamos muy bien y cenamos tranquilamente. Por cierto, sabes que ese café que te estás bebiendo es mío, ¿verdad?

Era verdad que esa mañana Keiko se había mostrado exageradamente callada y apenas fue capaz de convencerla de que desayunara antes de ir juntas al trabajo, al fin y al cabo, aun con la mano vendada prefería conducir lo menos posible. Por algún extraño motivo se había mostrado inquieta y vergonzosa y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas cada vez que se tocaba con ella. 'No quiero molestar más, seguro que ambas prefieren pasar el tiempo a solas' había dicho.

-Pues algo le has hecho- acuso haciendo caso omiso al reproche de a rubia, volviendo a beber de la taza.

-¿Por qué tengo que haberle hecho algo yo? A lo mejor tiene otra cosa- dejó escapar un suspiro cansado-. Una vez más; ¿es que no tienes trabajo que hacer?

-Siempre echándome.

-¿La Señorita Kurusugawa Himeko?

La voz era de una tercera persona que ninguno de los dos reconoció, pertenecía a un hombre vestido elegantemente, con un traje a conjunto con una formal gorra, el cual, una vez confirmada la identidad de la joven con un asentimiento, alargó su mano extendiéndole un sobre.

Lo miró con extrañeza antes de rasgarlo y extraer su contenido. El hombre no se marchó, sino que se limitó a esperar entrelazando las manos a su espalda. Ella comenzó a leer, abriendo cada vez más los ojos a medida que avanzaba el texto.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa?

Ella se limitó a llevarse con descuido una mano a la magullada cabeza y volvió a leer la carta.

-¿Le comunico a la señorita Himemiya que acudirá a su cita, señorita Kurusugawa?

-¿Himemiya?- casi gritó Haru con asombro.

Himeko ignoró ambos comentarios, simplemente se centró en las palabras que adornaban ese papel. La nota derrochaba formalidad y preocupación distante, pero parecía escrita de puño y letra de Chikane y al fin y al cabo, se había molestado en ofrecerle una comida para verificar su estado de salud. Quien la oyera parecería que había sido ella quien la hubiera atropellado.

-¿Señorita Kurusugawa? –insistió el hombre.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Sí, sí… no sé... Sí, claro. Claro, iré.

-Muy bien, ¿necesita que alguien la recoja?

-Eh… ¡No! No, no, gracias.

El hombre se despidió con una ligera reverencia murmurando alguna palabra más antes de irse. Haru inmediatamente le arrebató la carta de las manos, apresurándose a leerla.

-¿Conoces el concepto de privacidad?

-¿Una cita con la mismísima Himemiya Chikane?- bramó él ignorándola por completo- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿A qué se refiere?

-El accidente que tuve el otro día, ahí estaba ella, que se acordaba de mí de la noche del museo, y fue ella quien me atendió.

-¿Te atendió ella?-comentó incrédulo.

-Bueno… me llevó a su casa y me atendió el médico de su familia, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estuve inconsciente así que no me enteré de nada. Es todo un detalle por su parte.

-Pues aprovecha a ver que le sacas.

-Esto es una reunión extra-profesional, además no sé si recordarás que nosotros pertenecemos a la sección de sociedad no a la de prensa del corazón.

-¡Ostras, el jefe! Me voy antes de que encuentre mi puesto vacío, otra vez- brincó de la mesa el joven-. Yo que tu intentaría disimularme eso del cuello antes de tu cita, creo que puede tener algo que ver con la extraña reacción de Keiko.

-¿Qué?

* * *

Le Petit Délicatesse se encontraba justo al borde entre una cafetería elegante y un restaurante elitista. Desde cualquier punto de vista, no se encontraba, definitivamente, entre los locales habituales de Himeko, aunque podía entender que, a pesar de no alcanzar el nivel al que debía estar acostumbrada la joven Himemiya, era perfecto para que alguien tan famoso como ella pudiera irrumpir en él sin llamar una excesiva atención con su persona.

'No debería haber aceptado', susurraba su mente mientras las amplias puertas se abrían ante ella. Era pura cortesía lo que había obligado a Himemiya Chikane a invitarla, solo una formalidad a la que ella no estaba acostumbrada. No pintaban nada juntas, pero en el fondo, algo pequeñito, en su interior, le decía que aquello era lo correcto, que debía conocer a esa mujer. Algo mucho más grande de lo que ella pretendía reconocer le gritaba al oído que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas conocer de verdad a la persona que se escondía tras ese perfil frío y glamuroso.

-¿Himeko?

La susodicha miró a quien la llamaba, sorprendida, sin saber de quién se trataba.

-¡Yuta!

Los brazos del joven pintor se cernieron sobre ella como si se tratara de una presa, envolviéndola con gran entusiasmo.

-Me alegro de verte bien, estaba preocupado por lo que pasó el otro día.

-Estoy bien- murmuró azorada al ver que el chico no parecía tener ninguna intención de soltarla por el momento-. Chikane me atendió rápidamente.

La soltó aún entusiasmado. Su mueca alegre se deformó un breve instante al pensar en la chica, al pasar por su mente el recuerdo de esa mujer empujándolo bruscamente para ocupar su lugar junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Himeko.

-¿La chica Himemiya?- preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- Quería hablar contigo para ver como estabas, pero no tenía ni tu número ni nada con lo que ponerme en contacto contigo.

-No te preocupes, ya ves que estoy bien- dijo tocándose la venda de la cabeza-. Solo un poco magullada, pero bien.

-Ya veo. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Buenas tardes.

Ambos se viraron a la voz que acababa de intervenir. La joven Himemiya Chikane acababa de hacer acto de presencia. Deslumbrante era una palabra que no le hacía justicia a la mujer, sobre todo si "deslumbrante" era un adjetivo que le acompañaba donde quiera que fuese. Vestía una sobria falda oscura y una fina blusa color rosa suave, dándole un aspecto entremezclado de formalidad y elegancia.

Su imagen se coló en la pupilas de la rubia, que se llenaron de la imponente presencia de la joven heredera, notando sus mejillas volver a enrojecerse furiosamente. Por alguna razón le incomodaba la situación en la que la había encontrado con su amigo.

-Buenas tardes- respondió alegremente Yuta.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Himemiya, le agradezco esta invitación…

-Al contrario, soy yo la que te agradece que la hayas aceptado.

Sus ojos se cruzaron, demostrándole a Himeko que era sorprendentemente fácil perderse en las profundidades azules de la mirada de Chikane. Y, como si pudiera presentir de repente que su presencia sobraba, Yuta se despidió.

-Me alegro de haber vuelto a verle señor Miyazaki- se despidió tendiéndole la mano,la cual fue estrechada con gentileza.

-Adiós, Yuta. Me alegro de haberte visto.

-Adiós, Himeko- dijo él besando su mejilla-. Recuerda que me debes un café.

Y el muchacho se perdió de vista rápidamente.

-¿Entramos?- ofreció galantemente la morena.

El interior del local era incluso más pomposo que la entrada enmarcada por la brillante cristalera con un armazón de madera pulida. El aroma a café y pastelillos recién hecho inundaba la sala, que tenía un tono rústico que a Himeko definitivamente le gustaba, aunque nada conseguía convencerla de que tomarse un café recién hecho, por bueno que fuera y hermoso el lugar donde lo tomas, no valía tal cantidad de dinero.

En seguida les ofrecieron una de las mesas que colindaban con el gran ventanal, justo al lado de una hermosa fuente que amenizaba el ambiente con su delicado murmullo. Chikane se apresuró a pedir al camarero que parecía muy atento a su orden.

-Espero que no te moleste que haya pedido los buñuelos, pero te prometo que te van a encantar- dijo la morena cuando el camarero se hubo marchado.

Esperaba no equivocarse al abogar por lo que recordaba de la chica, pues si seguía siendo la misma Himeko que había conocido en su vida pasada estaba segura que acertaría apelando a su glotonería. 'Mi Himeko, no la chica que ahora tengo delante', pensó nuevamente con amargura.

Las mejillas de la rubia no habían retornado a su coloración inicial todavía, y daba la impresión de que aún pasaría algún tiempo más en ser así.

-No tenía que molestarse en invitarme a un café para ver como estaba.

-No es molestia alguna, Himeko y, por favor, no me trates de usted, esta es una reunión extra-oficial, olvidémonos por hoy de las formalidades. Dime, ¿cómo te encuentras?

La muchacha estaba nerviosa, terriblemente nerviosa, y nunca era capaz de pensar claramente cuando se sentía así, de modo que hizo lo que acostumbraba en esas ocasiones. Hablar.

-Mucho mejor, muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí. No sé que me podría haber pasado si no hubieras llegado tú y actuado tan rápido. Además no tenía ningún motivo para atender a alguien como yo. Quiero decir, un extraño. No me conocías de nada y aún así me llevaste a tu casa y llamaste a tu médico. Muchas gracias.

-No fue molestia. Era lo que debía hacer- murmuró ella restándole importancia con la mano y un ligero aleteo de pestañas que le otorgó un toque coqueto-. Aunque veo que no es ninguna novedad para ti el hacerte daño.

-¡Oh! No, esto fue porque me caí por unas escaleras ayer- dijo sujetándose la muñeca-. Solo es una torcedura, está un poco hinchada y me duele al moverla. Pero también está ya mucho mejor. Por suerte estaba con unos compañeros de la revista y una amiga me acompañó a casa.

Chikane sonrió, como si verdaderamente sintiera algún tipo de empatía por la historia que le estaba contando, pero la verdad es que ese relato únicamente le había hecho recordar a la mujer morena con la que ella y su amiga la habían visto la noche anterior. 'No me conocías de nada', las palabras de Himeko aún retumbaban, haciendo ecos en su cabeza.

-Bueno, me alegro de que por lo menos te encontraras bien acompañada. De otra manera no creo que pudieras llegar a salvo a tu casa- bromeó intentando animar la conversación y su indiferencia al tema fue capaz de asombrarla incluso a sí misma.

-Sí- respondió Himeko algo cohibida-. Si no llega a ser por Keiko no creo haber podido llegar a casa. Ni siquiera era capaz de mover la palanca de cambios.

Intentó imprimir un poco de ánimo con esa última frase, pero sus ojos no casaban con la sonrisa naciente en sus labios. Chikane no entendió a qué se debía aquel cambio. ¿Quizás había pasado algo con esa mujer que había llevado a su casa? 'Quizás no ha cumplido con sus expectativas en la cama'.

-Me alegro de que llegaras al final, si no, no estarías aquí ahora.

Había intensidad en su mirada, tal que casi sintió como su corazón saltó de golpe. Pero, ¿por qué actuaba así? No entendía cómo siempre que la mujer le dedicaba atención se sentía como una niña pequeña que acababa de ser elogiada por esa persona mayor a la que tanto admiraba. Aquella hermosa mujer que te desarmaba por completo únicamente al prestarte un poco de atención.

Himeko no era una persona superficial, eso lo sabía con completa certeza. No admiraba a la joven Himemiya por su alabada belleza, su distinguido apellido, su lujosa mansión ni por sus muchos millones, la admiraba por sus logros personales, sus estudios y sus títulos deportivos, por todas aquellas cosas que había leído de ella y le llevaban a pensar que Himemiya Chikane seguramente sería mucho más que aquella mujer fría e inmutable, reconocida por su belleza y su familia que la prensa se había encargado de perfilar. Algo en su interior, mucho más a flor de piel de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a reconocer, estaba ansioso por conocer más a esa mujer de profundos ojos azules que la miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa. Quizás ser amigas.

Pero había entre ellas pequeñas variantes, claramente adoptadas por sus muy distintos estilos de vida, que hacían, tal vez, que sus personalidades fueran incompatibles, dos personas que pertenecían a dos mundo tan diferentes. Un ejemplo claro se hallaba en sus pedidos, mientras ella había ordenado un café moca Chikane había pedido un cappuccino vienés con amaretto.

… Y buñuelos de chocolate, fue lo que el amable camarero, dedicándole una reverencia extra a Chikane, depositó sobre la mesa.

Los dulces estaban realmente tan buenos como había prometido la mujer y no mediaron más palabra mientras ambas los cataban con cierto recato.

-Son los mejores buñuelos de la ciudad, ¿no te parece?

-Están de muerte, es verdad- le sonrió en repuesta-. Me encantan los buñuelos. Mi abuela solía preparármelos, pero ella los hacía con una capa de chocolate envolviéndolos. Le quedan muy buenos. Tienes que probarlos.

-¿Es una invitación entonces?- bromeó Chikane alzando una ceja con gesto pícaro.

Era una reacción extraña, una reacción ante la cual Himeko no sabía actuar. ¿Había en alguna parte impreso, como tantas otras cosas de la chica, la forma en la que se debe responder cuando una persona como Chikane te sonreía de esa forma? Si la había, Himeko, definitivamente, no la había leído.

-Ojalá… -respondió ella dubitativa-. Pero mi abuela está como a unos 30 kilómetros de Tokio.

-¿Pueblecillo?

-No tan pequeño, pero sí, en la costa. Íbamos allí todos los veranos… hasta que fui a vivir con mi abuela.

-Eres una chica de pueblo, entonces.

El fino dedo de la morena acarició por casualidad el dorso de su mano cuando se encontraron sobre la bandeja de dulces. No fue una corriente eléctrica, ni la atravesó un escalofrío, no sintió un cosquilleo, ni la abrasó el contacto. Simplemente, en el momento en el que hicieron contacto, fue plenamente consciente del tacto de su acompañante, de su cercanía y de la intimidad de ese acto entre completas desconocidas. Y fue, sin lugar a dudas, un sentimiento extraño.

Himeko retiró la mano, arrastrando el buñuelo consigo de la forma más casual de la que fue capaz de hacer gala y, obviamente, fracasó estrepitosamente en el intento. Lo introdujo en su boca hasta que la punta de sus dedos hizo contacto con sus dientes, mientras sus mejillas, por enésima vez, se tornaban de escarlata.

-Humm… Sí, se podría decir que sí.

-Pero acabaste aquí- le dio coba la morena, mordisqueando con delicadeza su propio dulce y regocijándose en la reacción de la mujer.

-Sí. No es difícil entender que el periodismo de pueblo no tiene mucho futuro.

- Y acabaste en Nyūsu. Es una gran revista. Debes tener mucho talento.

-Se me da bien la redacción y soy buena fotógrafa, creo que me contrataron porque conmigo cubrían dos puestos pagando solo uno -bromeó intentando recuperar la calma, sonriendo, de esa forma que le encantaba a Chikane.

-Vaya…- susurró, absorta en la muchacha.

-¿Qué?

Himeko que revolvió con ligera duda, alarmada por la penetrante mirada que le dirigía. Tenía el poder de intimidarla a la vez que hacía que algo, muy fuerte, tirara de ella, atrayéndola por completo a esos ojos azules.

-Tienes una sonrisa encantadora, Himeko. ¿Lo sabías?

'¿Me he sonrojado tantas veces en tan poco tiempo alguna vez?', se preguntó a sí misma, aún paralizada por la respuesta. 'Seguramente, pero no desde hace mucho', admitió, '¿Cómo puede al que la palabra que más se usa para describirle es impersonal sonreír, de la forma que ella lo está haciendo, mirando a alguien como yo?'.

-Yo… no esperaba eso. Gracias.

-Es solo la verdad. No las des.

-¿Eres…? ¿Tú eres… siempre tan simpática? Ya sabes con… la gente… como yo.

-¿Cómo tú?- repitió sin entender.

-Ya sabes… desconocidos… En el peor caso periodistas- añadió intentando darle un toque humorístico.

Chikane apoyó su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano, posando el codo sobre la mesa, sin abandonar en ningún momento el contacto visual.

-¿Vas a entrevistarme, periodista?

-¿Qué?- inquirió alarmada la rubia- ¡No! Yo no. Yo no me dedico a eso. Me encargo de cubrir eventos de actualidad, no hago prensa rosa. Bueno… podría entrevistarte sobre cosas como la exposición de arte del otro día o algo por el estilo pero en todo caso nunca intentaría entrometerme en tu vida personal. No es mi campo…

Agitó las manos con mucho énfasis, enmarcando sus escusas con un ceño convenientemente enarcado y un delirante sonrojo. Brillando su inocencia.

-¿Sabes? También eres encantadora cuando te pones nerviosa- comentó viendo como se detenía y apartaba la vista, colocando las palmas sobre las rodillas-. Tu novio debe ser muy afortunado.

-¡Ah, no! No tengo novio- entonó devolviendo la mirada cohibida.

-Qué raro que alguien como tú esté sola.

-Hace bastante que no salgo con nadie.

-No sabía que eras de esa clase de persona, entonces- dijo señalando su cuello.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh no! No- se defendió Himeko tapando inútilmente la marca-. Esto no es lo que parece.

-¿Te lo hizo tu amiga?- el dejo de desdén quedó sepultado bajo lo que las revistas había apodado el muro de hielo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-La gente dice que soy una persona muy sagaz. Pero creo que ha sido un punto de suerte.

Himemiya Chikane era, a todas luces y vista desde cualquier ángulo, una persona asombrosa. ¿Sabía de Makoto o simplemente había bromeado con la posibilidad de que fuera cualquier amiga quien jugando le hubiera hecho eso? ¿La estaba espiando para conocer sobre ella? Al fin y al cabo no sabía cómo había descubierto dónde trabajaba. O quizás con lo de "amiga" intentaba insinuar "otra cosa de ella". '¡Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo, Himeko! ¿Por qué alguien como ella iba a molestarse en saber de ti?'.

-Mako-chan es mi mejor amiga. Desde que recuerdo. Ayer vino a visitarme del pueblo y me hizo esto jugando. Es entrenadora personal y de vez en cuando es algo bruta, pero tiene un gran corazón.

'Así que intenta besarte anoche pero es porque solo quiere jugar contigo, ¿eh?', criticó Himemiya para sus adentros. '¿Así que esa es la nueva forma de llamarlo?'.

-Siendo amiga tuya no lo dudo- sonrió ella, sintiendo lo duro que se le estaba haciendo seguir con la farsa.

Himeko no respondió, sencillamente desvió la mirada a la vez que tomaba el último bollo. Lo mordisqueó con nerviosismo, sin poder evitar a la vez sentirse alegre. Sabía que apenas conocía a la mujer que estaba sentada frente a ella, pero algo muy adentro le decía que sabía, perfectamente, el tipo de persona que era ella y que algo, otra cosa, le incitaba a ahondar más en ella.

-¡Oop! Era el último, lo siento. No te pregunté si te apetecía…

-Bueno, eso es muy descortés por tu parte, yo que te consideraba una persona educada- bromeó aparentando seriedad, sonriendo para sus adentro al ver la expresión de angustia de la rubia y ocurriéndosele de pronto cómo dar un paso más hacia ella-. Pues vas a tener que compartirlo- añadió guiñándole un ojo con complicidad-. Es lo más justo.

Himeko captó la broma, pero aquello no le impidió sentirse terriblemente tonta. No sabía cómo reaccionar así que, a duras penas, hizo amago de ir a partirlo. En respuesta Chikane rozó sus manos, deteniéndola, provocando que al fin sus ojos se encontraran. Adelantó el cuerpo, inclinándose apenas sobre la mesa, con sobrada elegancia, dejándole claro cuáles eran sus intenciones. Abrió los labios, tiernos y carnosos muy lentamente, provocando que Himeko se relamiera inconsciente. Su mano avanzó casi temblando, trazando el camino hacia su boca. Fue pausado con ligeros tintes de erotismo para aquel que observara la escena. Pero Kurusugawa, al notar sus dedos hacer contacto con las comisuras de la morena y sus blancos dientes enterrarse el dulce con coquetería, se dio cuenta de pronto que no era capaz de explicar porqué su corazón pujaba, desbocado, por martillearle el pecho con dureza.

Chikane cerró los ojos, relamiéndose con gusto mientras masticaba lentamente, deleitándose tanto en su sabor como en la reacción que sabía que había paralizado a la chica ante ella. Himeko, cuando la vio alejarse nuevamente, respiró, notando azorada que había estado reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones. Su boca, abierta desde que los labios de Chikane había besado sus dedos, denotaba su perplejidad.

-Mmm… Casi sabe mejor así.

Himeko apartó la mirada, apretando la falda entre sus puños, intentando controlar su reacción.

-Lo siento ¿Te he puesto nerviosa, Himeko?- se regodeó con simplicidad- No pretendía hacer eso.

-No, no. No te preocupes. Estoy bien. No es nada. Es solo que fue algo muy…

-¿Intimo?- jugó Himemiya- Lo siento mucho, Himeko. Simplemente me ha salido como algo tan natural. No sé si me entiendes, es que… me siento muy bien contigo es como… como si te conociera de antes. Me gustaría conocerte mejor. Tengo la certeza de que podríamos llegar a ser… grandes amigas. ¿Me entiendes?

-Sí, yo… siento lo mismo. Desde el primer día que hablamos- de pronto comenzó a gesticular como tanto acostumbraba-. ¡Pero no lo digo como algo malo o porque tenga algún tipo de interés en ti. ¡Osea, sí! ¡Sí me interesas, pero no de esa forma! Es decir. ¡No soy una acosadora o uno de esos múltiples acosadores que debes tener! Simplemente tengo la sensación de que podríamos llegar a ser… grandes… amigas.

Volvió a callar, notando la evidencia de su nerviosismo.

-¿Siempre hablas tanto cuando te pones nerviosa?- preguntó con sorna.

-Uh… La verdad… es que me lo dijo Yuta el otro día.

El gesto de Chikane se torció un momento.

-¿Cómo no? ¡El artista!- murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Perdona?

-Nada- evadió la morena apartando un instante la vista, para luego centrarse en su mirada con expresión renovada-. Himeko… ¿Te gustaría que quedáramos otro día?

Iba a reventar, estallar y desparramar su espeso líquido por todo su cuerpo como siguiera latiendo así, pero por mucho que intentara ponerle remedio su corazón se empeñaba en latir fuertemente y, hacía ya tres sobresaltos, pensaba que su intensidad no podía seguir aumentando. Decidió, convencida por completo, que a este paso no sería sano para ella el seguir viendo a la mujer. Pero el nuevo brinco de su órgano, con el correspondiente aumento de intensidad de sus palpitaciones, le dejó muy claro una cosa; no había nada en ese instante que le hiciera más feliz que la idea de verla de nuevo.

* * *

**No ha estado mal, ¿o si?. Sin ánimo a buscarme una escusa, la verdad es que este capítulo lleva casi terminado desde hace ya bastante, pero es que la conversación entre Himeko y Chikane no me gustaba como me estaba quedando y llevo todo este tiempo dándole vueltas a la cabeza y creo que sigue sin gustarme del todo, pero si seguía así no actualizaba nunca, además tenía los finales. Pero espero que igualmente lo disfruten.**

**vagawill, MimmiTakamura y karla; Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por animarse a criticar el fic, aunque siempre diga lo mismo, no saben lo que anima el recibir sus mensajes, si ello, seguramnete, no seguiría, aunque sólo fuera uno. XDD ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!**  
**  
**

**sonsaku; seguramente ese sea el menjor comentario que me podía hacer, reclamar lo que esperas del fic, (aunque siempre seré yo la que dirija el cotarro como me plazca XD), son esos comentarios los que ayudan a enriquecer la historia, sinceramente. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Gracias a todos de corazón, sobre todo por no rendirse ante mi demora. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**


	9. Conquistadora

"La Dama de la Noche refulgía, destellando sus cabellos de plata bajo la luz del astro nocturno. Cuya figura recortada majestuosamente, imponente, por la noche, brillaba, centelleando su alma en un gentil abrazo de noche."

'No creo que se entienda bien', pensó Himeko sujetando el bolígrafo.

"La Dama de la Noche refulgía, destellando sus cabellos de plata bajo la luz del astro nocturno. Cuya figura recortada majestuosamente, imponente, por la noche, brillaba, centelleando su alma en un gentil abrazo de noche. Con su esencia pura y prístina, refulgiendo con absoluta claridad, como pintando su alma, a la noche."

Volvió a arrugar el ceño, mirando con ojo crítico el papel que coronaba su escritorio. Lo sujetó, releyéndolo. Lo soltó y volvió a corregir.

"Con su esencia pura y prístina, refulgiendo con absoluta claridad, como pintando su alma, a la noche. Dejando ver todo lo que era y siempre sería, incluso, lo que una vez fue"

Sus ojos bailaron sobre las letras nuevamente, nada contenta con lo que estas le decían. Llevaba ya tiempo intentando escribir aquello y nada conseguía convencerla. Solamente era un esbozo del personaje principal. Un personaje que no tenía aún historia, un personaje cuyo carácter no influía porque no había marco que lo encarnase. Un personaje del cual sólo sabía lo que llevaba escrito hasta ahora. Y aun así no conseguía describirlo.

Unos ojos azules le llenaron la mente de improviso, como tantas otras veces desde que sus miradas se encontraron por vez primera. Se sumergió en su imaginación casi como si supiera lo que le faltaba a la muchacha. La Dama de la Noche, como había decidido apodar a la protagonista, no sería una mujer de piel de plata, con cabellos grises y brillantes ni mirada nacarada. Sería una muchacha eterna, de cabellos oscuros como la noche y una sonrisa etérea y dulce que jamás dejaría de latir con una fuerza solemne y grandilocuente. Le dio la vuelta a la hoja, volviendo a coger el bolígrafo entre sus dedos. Se detuvo a pensar un instante, recordando sus ojos.

"Sus ojos eran de hielo, intenso frío y puro, de un azul tan tenue que refulgía bajo los rayos de la luna. Sus cabellos, oscuros, ondeantes, bañaban sus hombros con gentil dulzura, brillando con los destellos de plata que le dibujaban los rayos de la luna. Y su figura, su porte solemne, grácil y etéreo, era recortada con fina elegancia por las sombras de la noche.

Era ella la Dama de la Noche. La Dama de la Luna."

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Mako-chan!-brincó de su silla Himeko al verse sorprendida- ¡Qué susto me has dado! ¿Tú no estabas trabajando?

-Estabas tan concentrada en eso que no te has dado ni cuenta de que llegué hace como media hora. He hecho té.

Una taza del caliente mejunje fue abandonada sobre su escritorio, destinada a ella. El aroma ascendió, pero apenas pudo distinguirlo, fue entonces cuando se dio verdadera cuenta de lo absorta que había estado en su trabajo, pues no solo la taza supuraba el delicioso aroma del té, sino que su dulce esencia bailaba por toda la casa. Y ella no se había dado ni cuenta.

-¡Espera un momento! ¿Ya pasan de las siete?- murmuró la rubia agitada.

-Son las ocho menos cuarto más concretamente. Como vi que no estabas preparando nada pensé que mejor pedíamos algo. Te sigue gustando esa asquerosidad de la piña en la pizza, ¿no? Porque ya las pedí.

-Tonta.

Bebió un pequeño sorbo, casi ausente, preguntándose cómo podía haber dejado pasar el tiempo con esa fluidez despreocupada. ¿No tenía un artículo que entregar ese mismo lunes? Y ni siquiera sabía muy bien de qué iba este. Ya era prácticamente de noche y no había comenzado. Al final iba a hacer el trabajo a última hora, justo lo que pretendía evitar; ponerse a trabajar el domingo. Porque ese sábado no podía.

Tenía una cita.

* * *

Ese sábado se levantó extrañamente temprano, haciendo muda en su costumbre. Se había dado una larga y relajante ducha para después llevar a dar una vuelta a su cachorro y comprar algunas cosas para sorprender a Mako-chan con el desayuno. Para cuando el café estuvo hecho y hubo acabado de cocinar la primera comida del día para ella y su compañera el reloj aún no marcaba ni las nueve. Y todo eso lo había hecho sin que la extensa sonrisa que bailaba en su cara desapareciera ni un solo instante.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi Himeko?- casi gritó Makoto en agradecimiento al gesto.

-Muy graciosa.

-Lo digo en serio. La Himeko a la que yo conocía tenía que ser levantada por su mejor amiga para no llegar tarde a clase. Además sé que "otro" ha tenido que ocupar mi lugar desde que estas aquí para que llegues a tiempo al trabajo.

La morena le otorgó una caricia al perro como recompensa por la gran labor que llevaba a cabo al mantener intacto su legado y le cedió un trozo de una de sus salchichas en recompensa por el servicio que le prestaba a su ama todas las mañanas.

-Solo me levanté antes por casualidad y decidí aprovechar el tiempo. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- preguntó ella con inocencia.

Su amiga le dirigió una mirada de sospecha, estrechando graciosamente los ojos mientras fingía examinarla con detenimiento.

-¿Seguro que no tiene nada que ver con cierto chico que no para de dejarte mensajes en el contestador últimamente?

-¡No!- exclamó notando como el color se le subía a las mejillas- Yuta es solo un amigo. Lo único que queremos es salir a tomar un par de fotos juntos, porque entiende mucho de arte.

-Entonces admites que estás tan entusiasta hoy porque tienes una cita con él.

Los ojos de Himeko se abrieron asombrados, de forma tan exagerada que apenas parecía anatómicamente imposible.

-¡No!

-Vamos, Hime. Me dijiste ayer que habías quedado hoy- murmuró maliciosa-. Te brillaban los ojillos pero jamás pensé que te alegraría tanto como para querer empezar tu día casi cinco horas antes de lo que acostumbras en fin de semana.

-He quedado- admitió ella mirando su regazo con arrepentimiento-. Pero no con él.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces con quién es tu cita?

-Voy a salir con alguien pero no es una cita.

-¿A no? Me estás liando. Si no es ese muchacho, ¿con quién es? ¡No me digas que es con ese compañero tuyo tan creído!- habló Makoto como si la idea le resultara insultante.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Yo jamás saldría con Haru!

-Más te vale. Porque si así fuera llamaría a tu abuela para decirle que el aire de la ciudad te está sentando muy mal.

Ambas rieron ante el comentario. Después del desastroso final de su preciada relación con Oogami-kun su abuela se había tomado muy enserio sus deberes como abuela de someter a severo escrutinio a toda pieza con la que su preciada nieta pudiera estar interesada en mantener algo más que una bonita amistad.

Himeko agarró sus cubiertos y comenzó a dar cuenta de su desayuno. Con el buen sabor de boca de comprobar que su relación con su amiga de la infancia seguía siendo la misma y deseando a la vez, internamente, que esta se olvidara del cariz romántico que le estaba imprimiendo "equivocadamente" al tema de su cita. 'Porque no existe ese interés romántico en ello', pensó ella al mordisquear su huevo, 'y no es una cita'.

-Entonces- comenzó Makoto echando por tierra sus esperanzas-, ¿por qué estás tan críptica sobre con quién es tu cita? ¡Vamos, escúpelo ya! ¿O es que te da vergüenza?

-¡No me da vergüenza!- contradijo ella fingiendo completa calma- Y ya te he dicho que no es una cita.

-Está bien, pero dime con quién es tu "no cita".

-Es…- comenzó Himeko sin saber del todo por qué de pronto se sentía tan nerviosa- Himemiya Chikane.

* * *

Himeko se alisó la falda con nerviosismo. La inmensa limusina que había sido enviada para recogerla parecía consumirla, haciéndole sentirse como un ser pequeño e insignificante atrapado en una enorme caja, aplastado en una realidad en la que no encajaba.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante en el que almorzarían ese día, el sentimiento que la aprisionaba no hizo más que ir en aumento. Únicamente la brillante sonrisa que le dedicó Chikane cuando la vio aparecer le dijo que, después de todo, la simple chica de pueblo no estaba fuera de lugar.

-Me alegro de que hallas venido.

La mano de Chikane estrechó la suya con delicadeza, mientras la guiaba a su mesa y seguía dedicándole esa hermosa sonrisa. La joven Himemiya había decidido colocarse esa máscara de galantería que sabía por experiencia que tan bien le sentaba. Los pocos que la habían visto con ella no habían tardado en caer a su merced.

El eterno sonrojo de Himeko volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

-Yo también me alegro de estar aquí- dijo ella mientras tomaba asiento-. Tenía ganas de verte.

Chikane sonrió ante el comentario primero con sorpresa y alegría, después con coquetería y una pizca de arrogancia.

-Digo… que me apetecía hablar contigo. Ya sabes…- comenzó a excusarse la rubia, gesticulando de forma exagerada- es que la última vez me pareciste alguien muy interesante. Pero no creas que es por todo lo que has hecho, a mí eso no me importa. ¡No es que no admire tus logros! Todo lo contrario…

Cayó al instante cuando sintió la mano de Chikane sujetar la suya sobre el mantel. La miró a unos ojos que ya estaban fijos en los suyos, de un azul intenso y penetrante.

-Tú también me gustas mucho, Himeko- le dijo con dulzura.

-La carta, señoritas.- les ofreció servicialmente el camarero embutido en un elegante chaqué de terciopelo negro, interrumpiendo el intercambio de miradas del cual habían ya perdido por completo la noción del tiempo.

Y, retomando la curiosa costumbre que había cogido cada vez que se encontraba con esa mujer, el sonrojo de Himeko se intensificó, causando que si dueña desviara la mirada con nerviosismo.

-Gracias- susurró vergonzosa atrapando el objeto que le tendía.

Himeko se escondió detrás de la carta, notando como el corazón le tamborileaba frenético, preguntándose el motivo intentó centrar su atención en los platos. La carta estaba forrada en cuero y sus hojas poseían un tacto apergaminado que le añadían un gran gusto. Elaborada por completo en francés, intentó recordar el alfabeto latino para intentar descifrar qué plato iba a pedir.

Por su parte, la heredera Himemiya parecía tenerlo todo bajo completo control. Dejaba vagar sus ojos sobre el menú con tranquilidad y disimulo. Hacía años que ese restaurante se había convertido en habitual para ella y, por descontado, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pedir antes incluso de entrar en él. Por ello se limitó a simular que analizaba con extremo cuidado sus apetencias mientras que su traviesa y delatadora mirada saltaba de vez en cuando del papel a la piel. El ceño ligeramente fruncido de Himeko le dejaba apreciar la concentración de la chica mientras decidía qué prefería comer. Los ojos amatistas de la joven revoloteaban ante ella, sobre las letras y el rojo labio inferior se vio atrapado por unos blanquecinos dientes. Su profundo sonrojo iba disminuyendo poco a poco. Y Chikane casi se sintió estremecer al notar que la muchacha estaba nerviosa.

'No entiendo nada de lo que pone', pensaba por el contrario la rubia, mordisqueando su labio con inquietud. 'Pediré cualquier cosa, supongo. Al fin y al cabo me suele gustar casi todo'.

-¿Te parece que decida yo unos entrantes?- preguntó entonces Chikane con galantería, haciendo que la chica la sintiera casi como su salvadora.

Cuando el camarero volvió a llegar para recoger su comanda la rica heredera soltó casi una envidiable y perfecta verborrea en un francés exquisitamente correcto. Seleccionando cuidadosamente tanto los entrantes como el vino. En cambio cuando llegó el turno de la rubia, esta se agitó en su silla antes de elegir al azar un plato, preguntándose por qué en esos tan selectos restaurantes tenían la costumbre y habilidad de construir una orgullosa frase de tres párrafos con lo que para la gran mayoría se resumía en pescado con papas, intentando buscar la comida con el nombre más corto chapurreó de forma apenas entendible una respuesta.

El camarero le dio una mueca de desagrado en respuesta que la hizo sentir todavía más incómoda.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres eso?- preguntó Chikane extrañada.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, ¿de casi cuarenta platos había tenido la suerte de seleccionar el que menos parecía convencer a su acompañante? Sonrió despreocupada, aparentando completa serenidad. Había decidido que ya era demasiado tarde para confesar que no entendía lo que estaba allí escrito sin perder todo su orgullo por el camino.

-Sí, por supuesto- afirmó ella en respuesta.

Los entrantes no se hicieron de rogar, aparecieron antes incluso de que pudieran concluir con los temas cordiales que precedían toda conversación real y que encajaban en cualquier situación. Esos de los que cuando se acaban se tiene plena conciencia de que realmente no se ha dicho nada y no sabes más de la persona que tienes delante que en un principio, aún por mucho tiempo que estos durasen.

Un mar de caviar, salmón y trufas inundó la mesa ante ellas. Todo ello colorido, elegante y pomposamente decorado. Por supuesto, se trataba también de dosis minimalistas.

Los temas cordiales dieron paso a la conversación reservada. Salpicada de sutiles pero neutras cuestiones sobre la vida diaria. Sobre trabajo, pequeñas aficiones, todo aquello en lo que pudieran encontrar un terreno lo suficientemente firme para las dos que les permitiera adentrarse en un ámbito más personal. Encontraron un tema en común, no muy extenso ni apasionante y en el cual ninguna se sentía en casa, pero que les valía para conseguir una conversación más o menos fluida; la noche de la exposición.

Cuando llegó la comida Himeko se dio cuenta de su error, pues un "suculento" revuelto de setas posaba en su plato. Era una vista magnífica, debía admitir, pero estaba segura de que, por muy bueno que fuera ese exclusivo restaurante de cinco tenedores, no iba a saber tan bien como se presentaba. Disimuló el mal gesto, por supuesto, pero sabía muy bien que su cara de póker no era de las mejores. Por vez primera se alegró de la dosis minimalista

Tragando a duras penas, siguió atendiendo a la charla con atención, la cual se había convertido al fin en aquella que no mantienen dos desconocidas, sino unas simples amigas. Había decidido hacía tiempo que la rica heredera, Himemiya Chikane, de la que tanto hablaban las revistas y la Chikane que estaba en ese momento sentada ante ella no eran la misma persona.

-Háblame de ti- pidió la rubia, ligeramente envalentonada por el alcohol-. Háblame de la Chikane que nadie conoce.

-¿Quieres los detalles oscuros?-bromeó ella. Causando en Himeko la respuesta esperada.

-¡No, yo…! Me refiero a que me parece que, para ser alguien que tiene toda su vida publicada en revistas, tienes mucho más que lo que la gente conoce.

La analizó con curiosidad y entretenimiento. No podía precipitarse con la chica si no quería asustarla. Ella era extremadamente buena conquistando, lo sabía perfectamente, se enorgullecía de sus dotes para el romance, las cuales le solían dar resultado tanto con hombres como con mujeres. Pero no debía olvidar que Himeko era una muchacha inocente y reservada, que además se encontraba almorzando con una amiga y no con un proyecto de ligue. 'Además está esa chica con la que se acuesta. Debo tener cuidado con ella y rezar para que no sea nada serio'. Pero no podía engañarse a sí misma, conocía lo suficiente a Himeko como para saber que si estaba saliendo con alguien, ese alguien sería algo serio, a quien jamás estaría dispuesta a traicionar. 'Eso complicaría mucho las cosas'.

-Hay muchas cosas de mí que la gente no conoce- contestó incrustando sus ojos en sus pupilas-. Te sorprenderías de la mayoría de ellas. Quizás gratamente, ¿quién sabe?

El tono intimista y la picardía le hicieron recobrar la costumbre de ruborizarse furiosamente mientras apartaba la mirada.

-Puede ser- susurró casi sin voz, sin saber bien por qué.

Chikane rió con suavidad, casi enternecida por la frase. Dio permiso a su mano de vagar por la mesa, hasta llegar a la mano de la rubia que reposaba en la base de su copa, y acarició sus nudillos con ternura.

-Vaya. Es halagador escuchar eso.

-¡No quería insinuar nada! Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. No hay muchas cosas que me asusten- bromeó-. Y tú definitivamente no eres una de ellas. Por el contrario, estás increíblemente cerca de agradarme enormemente.

Himeko sonrió, alagada ella también, sin saber muy bien por qué. Sentía en sus dedos la caricia de la mujer. Lejos de intentar apartarse de ella, atrapó su mano casi sin darse cuenta, entrelazando sus dedos. Chikane enmudeció, mirando sus manos unidas, luego sus ojos y devuelta a sus manos.

-Eres como la luna- soltó Himeko de golpe, petrificando a su acompañante-. Eres fría, distante y reservada. Brillando firme en el cielo nocturno. Pero estoy convencida de que posees una cara oculta que pugna por salir a la luz, mucho más fuerte y valiosa que la visible.

Sus ojos volvieron a chocar, en una mezcla que a Chikane se le antojó perfecta.

-No sabes nada de mi vida, Himeko. Realmente no me conoces.

-Sólo sé que la Himemiya Chikane fría e inmutable de la que todos hablan no es la misma persona que me atendió en su casa y después me invitó a comer para preocuparse por mí, una completa desconocida.

-¿Y no has pensado que tal vez sólo quiera impresionarte como periodista para que de ese modo por fin un artículo promulgue que tengo sentimientos?- bromeó la morena con algo de añoranza.

-Creo que no te importa lo que piense la gente. Sólo aquellos que te importan a ti.

La morena rodeó el borde de su copa con la punta de los dedos de la mano que le quedaba libre. Apartó ligeramente la mirada, preguntándose internamente si esa conversación no estaba, tal vez, convirtiéndose en algo demasiado personal. Y eso era, definitivamente, mucho más de lo que planeaba compartir con ella. Alzó nuevamente la vista, pensando que quizás le daba igual. Porque se encontraba en un estado de seguridad incómoda que hacía demasiado tiempo que no le transmitía nadie.

-Quizás debería darle más importancia a aquellas personas a las que les importe yo. Pero no hay demasiadas de esas en mi vida.

-A mí… sí me importas.

Y entonces odió a Himeko. Odió su inocencia, su dulzura, su hermosa forma de sonreír a la vida. Odió su habilidad para ver siempre lo bueno de las personas. Y, por encima de todo, odió la estúpida costumbre que tenía de conseguir hacerla sentir segura. Y amada, como nadie más en su vida.

'Y si es tu bondad lo que te define, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme tanto daño en el pasado? Si de verdad te importo, como te importé también en el pasado, ¿cómo pudiste olvidarme? Dijiste que me esperarías, sin importar que ocurriese.'

-Eso me gustaría- susurró apenada.

-¡Yo nunca miento!- bramó con energía Himeko, extrañada por su efusividad- Te considero una persona hermosa solamente con las conversaciones superfluas que apenas hemos mantenido. Y creo que si consiguiéramos ser verdaderas aquello que descubra de ti tan solo podría reiterar mi opinión.

-Tienes un gran don de la palabra- contestó ella, como si quisiera defenderse de los latidos desaforados de su corazón.

-No es solo palabrería- se defendió con dulzura-. Ya te he dicho que me caes muy bien y no suelo equivocarme con las personas. Me siento bien contigo.

'Demasiado bien', recalcó su fuero interno. Un ligero temor a sus pensamientos le obligó a separar sus manos, entrelazadas hasta ese momento. Disimuló bebiendo de su copa, y le sonrió para que no se preocupara, porque, después de todo, le importaba muchísimo no estropear lo que Chikane mantenía con ella. 'Demasiado'

* * *

De vuelta a la limusina, esta vez en compañía de la señorita Himemiya, la conversación larga y tendida que mantuvieron una vez superada la inesperada incomodidad inicial, murió por completo.

Himeko volvía a sentirse como un ser diminuto e insignificante en un mundo demasiado grande para ella, en el cual no llegaría a encajar nunca.

Chikane no sentía, por otro lado, la misma intimidad que las había envuelto en ese restaurante completamente lleno de gente a la cual ninguna conocía de nada.

-Siento tener que dejarte tan pronto- se disculpó la morena cuando hubieron llegado ante la casa de su acompañante-, pero esa llamada era importante y me es completamente imposible ignorarla.

-No te preocupes- sonrió ella con cariño-. Ya nos veremos otro día. Espero.

Chikane tomó su mano con delicadeza sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, para poder así alzarla y dejar un suave y corto beso olvidado sobre su dorso.

-No lo dudes.

Y Himeko volvió a sonrojarse, regalándole esa tierna imagen como la última visión.

Suspiró al ver la limusina alejarse, sintiendo en su interior una extraña mezcla de aflicción y alivio, por un lado disfrutaba enormemente sus encuentros con Chikane y este no había sido diferente, pero por el otro una inmensa incomodidad la había acosado durante la velada, como si todo ese lujo y ostentación le gritara continuamente que ella no encajaba en ese mundo. Además, la cercanía de la morena le provocaba un agradable nerviosismo al que no era capaz de darle explicación.

-¿Himeko?

-¡Yuta!

El muchacho la estrechó en un sorpresivo abrazo que la obligó de inmediato a abandonar el cruel y estresante debate que enquistaba su cabeza.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó por cortesía- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Bien- contestó él, sonriendo bajo unos brillantes ojos castaños como si estimara en serio su pregunta-. Bueno, sigo con esa tonta manía de salir a la calle.

Himeko rió delicadamente por la broma. Agitó ligeramente la cabeza para despejar los últimos rescoldos de Chikane de su mente y tomó una decisión. La de olvidar la incógnita que suponía para ella Himemiya y ocupar su tiempo con algo completamente distinto.

-Siento haber ignorado tus llamadas esta semana pero me han tenido explotada en la revista.

-No importa- murmuró Yuta restándole importancia, no obstante sus ojillos brillaron esperanzados bajo sus pestañas-. Veo que te pillo ocupada. ¿Vas a algún sitio?

-Vengo, más bien. Pero, ¿sabes? Ahora mismo se me apetece más tirarme en el parque con una buena cámara de fotos entre las manos. ¿Te apuntas?

-¿Bromeas?- rió él melodramático- No puedes decirlo en serio. Mi corazón está a punto de reventar de gozo al escuchar tus palabras. Llevo una semana esperando oírlo.

Himeko rió con su particular tono risueño y cantarín antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse al portal de su casa.

-Si esperas diez minutos a que me ponga algo más cómodo, te prometo una fructífera tarde de fotos y helado.

-¡Corre o me desmayo aquí mismo!

Cabeceó con gracia ante las palabras, pensando, mientras emprendía el camino hasta la puerta de su apartamento, que una productiva tarde de relax, entretenida, con un buen amigo y su hobby era exactamente lo que le pedía el cuerpo para librarse del estrés acumulado en aquella interminable semana y del aturdimiento y agradable desconsiento que provocaban en la sus encuentros con la morena. Una excusa perfecta para olvidarse de todo.

'Así dejaré de darle vueltas en la cabeza', pensó sacando sus llaves 'sólo yo, Yuta y el arte'. Abrió la puerta entusiasmada. 'Chikane se licenció en arte contemporáneo', la traicionó la mente.

* * *

-¡Oh vamos! No inclines así la cabeza- reprochó Yuta tras el objetivo de la cámara-. Quiero que seas natural. No mires a la cámara. Mira a tu izquierda. ¡Así!

-¿Y esto a ti te parece natural? Jamás he contorsionado así el cuerpo para mirar hacia un lado- se quejó la modelo sin poder evitar echarse a reír.

Llevaban ya más de una hora jugando a sacarse fotos a lo largo ancho de aquel parque, entre miradas curiosas y cuchicheos de viejas que comentaban sobre la feliz pareja. Al principio empezaron con divertida seriedad, buscando flores, animales y bichitos encuadrados en marcos de luces favorecedores. Pero cuando Yuta encontraba un fondo que pudiera hacerle justicia a la belleza de su compañera no podía evitar enfocar la imagen hacia ella. Después consiguió convencerla para que posara en cada una de las tomas, hasta que finalmente habían acabado tirados de cualquier manera, sobre la hierba, a la entrada del parque, disparando fotos sin patrón fijo, solamente disfrutando de la belleza del momento. Intentando en vano atrapar la felicidad que inspiraba Himeko en una imagen a color.

-¡Así! ¡Así! ¿Lo ves? Estás perfecta ahora.

-¡Pero si no puedo parar de reír!

-¿Es que hay algo en ti más natural que tu sonrisa?

La muchacha paró de convulsionarse en carcajadas al instante, notando el tinte caliente en sus mejillas. Él no pudo más que ajustar la cámara, maravillado completamente ante aquel cuadro.

-Ahora sí que estás preciosa- dijo entre embriagado y burlón- así, sonrojada como una virgen.

-Vete a la porra- le reprochó recuperándose de pronto ante el ataque-. Sólo te estás riendo de mí.

Le arrebató la cámara de las manos en un súbito y colérico ataque de venganza. Apretando el objetivo casi contra su cara cuando le tomó la siguiente foto.

-Con ese primer plano que me acabas de hacer ni tú te verías bien

-Así, Yuta. ¡Más natural! Gira la cabeza.

-¡Para, niña virgen! – le llegó a él el turno de reírse, forcejeando por el artefacto.

-Ni que tuviera ya edad para andarme con virginidades.

-¿Estás insinuando algo?

Himeko paró, alterada por la broma, hasta tal punto que perdió el objeto. Yuta le caía bien, exageradamente bien para el poco tiempo que hacía que se conocían, incluso una pequeña parte de ella le decía que le gustaba. Y que podía llegar a gustarle todavía más. Quizás había encontrado en Yuta aquello que le faltaba a Oogami-kun, aquello que ella siempre había sabido que faltaba en su relación.

Y si eso era así, ¿por qué demonios la imagen de Himemiya Chikane irrumpía bruscamente en su cabeza cada vez que Yuta le sonreía de aquella forma que tanto le gustaba?

El flash la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Y esa cara de nostalgia infinita?- preguntó él mirándola nuevamente tras la cámara- Si no se te pusiera esa carita tan tierna de inocencia pura habrías fastidiado la foto.

-Deja de decir bobadas- se quejó tapando el objetivo-. Venga. Vamos a por ese helado que te prometí.

* * *

Su mano derecha abandonó el volante, viajando hasta el cuello de su camisa, donde desabrochó los últimos botones casi con violencia. Estaba harta, hastiada del cargante tedio que representaban los negocios de su padre, de la maldita monotonía de su vida y de su desastrosa vida sentimental. Preguntándose por qué no podía mandarlo todo al cuerno, viajar a cualquier lugar lejos de allí y enamorarse de una persona que jamás fuera capaz de hacerle daño.

No podía culpar a Himeko de sus dos primeras penurias, pero su fuero interno le susurraba egoístamente que si ella no le hubiera partido el corazón de una forma tan injusta, el triunfo en el amor habría podido hacerle más llevadera su desastrosa vida.

'Creía que juntas podríamos con cualquier cosa', pensó con abatimiento.

Percibió su destello por el rabillo del ojo, antes incluso de poder verla, brillando entre los tonos cremosos del incipiente atardecer. Una pequeña y ligera pluma inmaculada, flotando entre la brisa que levantaba el vehículo. Bailando ante él.

Chikane paró el coche observando como su blancura volvía a quedar atrapada entre los brazos de su limpiaparabrisas. Miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que se encontraba en la entrada del parque que se hallaba frente al edificio de Himeko.

Pero lo que captó su atención era algo para lo que no estaba preparada. A pesar de que se había prometido a sí misma que no iba a dejar que aquello le volviera a hacer daño. 'Es solo un juego', se repitió a sí misma, 'una venganza. No la quiero para mí, nunca más'.

Himeko estaba sentada, con su larga falda desparramada por sobre el césped. Con un cucurucho cuyo sabor no era capaz de descifrar a esa distancia en la mano. A su lado "el artista".

Solo hablaban, o eso le parecía. 'Por ahora'. Se sonreían mientras hablaban, mirándose a los ojos, moviéndose con despreocupación y confianza. La rubia le dio un empujón con el hombro, por su expresión, se estaba riendo. Yuta alzó su propio dulce, estrellándolo contra su nariz, diciendo algo, cualquier cosa, aunque Chikane deseó con todas sus fuerzas saber de qué se trataba. Por la expresión en el rostro graciosamente empegostado de distinguible helado de chocolate, de la chica, supo que estaba sonrojada. Cohibida o agradada por el comentario de su acompañante.

¡Qué estúpida había sido!

Había intentado impresionarla con lujos y detalles grandilocuentes. Limusina, dinero y restaurante caro. Himeko era una chica perfecta en su sencillez y era esa belleza, simple, llana, dulce y casual la que hacía brillar su esencia. Ella era como el sol, la estrella más cercana, deslumbrante y sincera, que se muestra tal y como es. El sol no es exigente, se contenta con salir cada mañana, para después dar paso a la luna galante vida. Himeko era igual. Ella no necesita nada más que ver brillar el sol y después disfrutar del fulgor de la luna. Su luna.

Qué tonta había sido.

* * *

**Ya sé que el "lo siento" suena muy manido en mi boca de tanto usarlo. La verdad es que esta vez no tengo escusa, estaba de vacaciones y no las aproveché para escribir (bueno sí, pero muy poquito a poco).**

**Ya en el próximo capítulo las cosas cambian, lo prometo.**

**Layla Hamilton: Tienes razón, pero mi enfoque de Chikane en esta historia es la de niña rica a la que nunca se le han puesto las cosas difíciles, además de que lo que siente por Himeko la está ahogando, al fin y al cabo ella había encontrado al amor de su vida, al auténtico e imperecedero y este se le escapó sin siquiera dar explicaciones. Muchas gracias por le comentario. Espero que a partir del próximo capítulo las cosas te gusten más.**

**A todos los demás que me han mandado reviews, muchas gracias a todos por los ánimos, sin ellos la historia se me caería encima y lo siento mucho por la demora. Sólo dos cosas; gracias y perdón.**

**Hasta el próximo, que esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde.**


End file.
